Code Geass R0: Final Chance
by Lelouch of the Rebellion
Summary: The Zero Requiem has failed. Lelouch is now in c's world where god offer's him the chance to go back to when he was given back his memories at babel tower. This is Lelouch's final chance for redemption. Bad summary I know but this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Code Geass: R0 Final Chance

Well I just wanted to say that this will be my first attempt at a fan fiction. I don't mind any harsh criticism. I only hope that with your help that I can become a better writer and that you will all enjoy Final Chance and the other stories to come. When (or if you review) try to refrain (ha-ha that's a drug) from harsh insults and swearing. Now without further a due I give you Final Chance.

"Attention entire world. Hear my proclamation. I am Lelouch vi Britannia, emperor of the holy Britannian Empire and your only ruler". Lelouch with his unforgettable charisma and booming voice proclaimed.

"It's not possible, if Lelouch used a fleija then that means"! Said Li Xingke fear and realization shown

Chiba sitting next to Todou injured, with shock and fear in her voice. "It can't be!

There's no way! Said Tamaki sounding like the idiot he always is (sorry I just can't help myself)

"Schneizel has surrendered to me. As a result of this, I am now in control of both the Damocles and the fleija weapons. And even the black knights no longer possess the strength to oppose me now. If any one dares to resist my supreme authority they shall know the devastating power of the fleijas. Those who could challenge my military rule no longer exist. Yes from this day, from this moment forward, the world belongs to me" said Lelouch with supreme authority and power.

"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you, obey me subjects, OBEY ME WORLD"!

Jeremiah begins to shout out his majesties name to the heavens and is then joined in by the rest of the military that belongs to Lelouch.

"All hail Lelouch, all hail Lelouch, all hail Lelouch, all hail Lelouch"!

Time Skip

Months later, Lelouch, now emperor of the world, prepares to oversee the execution of the Black Knights and the U.F.N. leaders. The scientific heads of both the Black Knights and the Britannians are holed up in prison, while the rest of the Britannians are forced to watch the parade of executionees, with Schneizel and Nunally chained to Lelouch's throne float.

Lelouch who is sitting on his throne with his devilish smirk appears to be the demon emperor every one proclaims he is. Lelouch is deep in his thoughts about Nunnally, and a certain red hair goddess and how things could have been different. "Nunnally, Kallen, if I could have changed things, then perhaps we could have lived happily. But that ending is only for fairy tales".

As the convoy is moving they stop when they view a single figure. It's zero who begins to charge at the convoy who is able to dodge the gunfire from knightmares and is then challenged by Jeremiah Gottwald. "stand back I'll handle this interloper", he charges at zero with his blade out but zero passes him. "Go on masked knight" said jeremiah in his thoughts, a smirk across his face.

Zero arrives at the throne. Lelouch attempts to shoot him, but Zero knocks away the gun and stabs him."Lelouch". Suzaku sheds tears for his old enemy and eternal friend. "The punishment for what you have done shall be this then...you will live on, always wearing that mask, serving as a knight for justice and truth. You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi; you shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life in benefit of the world for eternity" said Lelouch in his dyeing voice.

"This geass I do solemnly except". Suzaku shedding tears for his friend removes his sword from lelouch's chest and watches as he slides down the throne float, a trail of blood following.

Nunnally with her violet eyes watches her brothers final moments."Lelouch are you"? Lelouch silently looks up to his sister with a sad smile. Nunally grasps his hand and visualizes lelouch and suzaku putting the plan Zero Requiem into action." You mean… everything you did until now? Oh big brother! I love you!

"Yes… I… I destroy… the world… and create it… anew". As Lelouch is about to die he says one last thing to his beloved sister. "Nunnally I want you to tell Kallen… that the answer to her question about how what I think of her is this". Nunnally looks at her brother with tears in her eyes and nods her head. "Tell her that… that she was… the one person other than you… that I love with… all my heart and soul… and that if things were different… I would have loved to spend the rest of my life… with her, I fell in love with Kallen Kozuki". Lelouch then closes his eyes for his eternal slumber.

He was floating. For how long he didn't know, it was impossible to tell in the expanse of the darkness surrounding him. But he didn't care. The Zero Requiem had been carried out and the world was now a peaceful place where Nunnally could live happily with Suzaku guarding her.

"My only regrets were the people I was unable to save. Euphie, Shirley, Rolo I'm sorry. But my greatest regret, was not to be with you for my final moments along with Nunnally"

"Kallen…"

Lelouch wakes up and finds himself at the sword of akasha. "what am I doing here, I should be dead. I can't be alive, so am I to spend eternity here"?

"Do you honestly believe I would make you spend an eternity here after you saved me from your parents"?

Lelouch quickly turns to see who the voice belonged to. In front of him is a cloaked figure with his hood up. Lelouch activates his geass and gives him a command." Tell me who you are and why I'm here".

The hooded figure then puts his hood down to reveal a face so heavenly even c.c. would stop eating pizza to marvel at his face. He has long silver hair, a pair of gold eyes. "Lelouch vi Britannia it's good to see you again. Though your geass has no effect on me I'll gladly answer your questions". Lelouch widened his eyes in shock but quickly regained his composure and said to hurry and tell him what he wants to know." I knew you wouldn't know who I am since last you saw me was when I was a giant planet, so I'll just tell you who I am. I…(pause for dramatic effect) am god".

Lelouch stood there shocked at who was in front of him but for the second time quickly regained his composure. "So what do I owe the pleasure of speaking with you? Do you plan on giving me my punishment personally"?

"Of course not lelouch, that is not the reason you're here, you're here because of the geass command you gave me which was to continue on with the march of time".

"What… what do you mean, the Zero Requiem should have resulted in an endless peace, so why am I here"? Lelouch was afraid of what the answer was.

"I'm afraid that the Zero Requiem failed. At first it was going well... but there were those who still believed in your father's belief of social Darwinism. As a result another war was waged. It ended with the complete destruction of cities and countries. Only a few million survived". God said solemnly

"What about Suzaku, Kallen, and Nunnally." Lelouch asked on the verge of tears, afraid of what the answer was.

They are all gone Lelouch, Kallen died in battle. Even suzaku with his live command fell in battle. While nunnally… she died in a coup.

Lelouch could not hold his tears any longer; he was saddened to hear that his sacrifice was for nothing. That those he loved died even when he sacrificed his life for them. "What about c.c. where was she during all this".

"She was captured by the remnants of the geass order." God said in a manner that he did not care much about the women.

Lelouch who had now heard enough about what has happened decided to ask god for the reason he is hear.

"The reason your hear Lelouch is because I'm going to send you back in time to when you regained your memories in order to ensure that the world receives an endless peace." God then lifted his hand up to the sky and a giant door slowly lifted up which had the geass symbol on the front of it.

"Send me back… to the past"? Lelouch was astounded and overjoyed but then realized when he would be back. "Wait what about Euphemia, why can't I go back before the massacre"?

"I can't send you further back because this was the point where everything started going downhill. If it's any consolation Euphemia has already forgiven you, she says she will always love you with all her heart."

Lelouch laughed, it was a warm laugh that he had not used in a long time."That is something she would say". Lelouch then stopped his laughing and looked at god with a smile of gratitude. "Thank you then, I will go back, back to the past... and change everything"!

"Good, but before you go, I have gifts for you".

Audible gasp, cliff hanger for the prologue. Well if you liked it good, if you didn't then tell me on how I can improve. I really wanted to write a fan fiction for a long time now but never got the chance.

So the reason why I'm only having lelouch go back during r2 is because I don't think I'm ready as a writer to go back to the very beginning then shift it to r2 which would be a total of 50 chapters because I plan on having each chapter be an episode from the series. I will write another story like this and have it go the very beginning when I have more experience. But for now I am only going to focus on r2. It may not make sense but that's my reasoning.

Now what will these gifts be, will lelouch have another slip n slide incident (code ment reference) will he succeed?

Don't worry I'll make chapters longer as the story progresses.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's Chapter 2, I realize now that I called chapter 1 the prologue in the authors notes and I face palmed my face because I forgot to call it the prologue but oh well, it doesn't affect anything. By the way I would like to thank The Unknown ShiniGami, kyunaru, Gur40goku , wolfblood123, and patrickthenobleman who reviewed. By the way Patrick I love Redemption and Madness. I need to read chapter 25 soon, and I do agree with you to an extent about Time Travel stories but I did it because it seemed like a good start for a beginner since most time travel stories start out with canon. By the way for those of you who have seen code ment on YouTube I will be having references from time to time in the chapters for fun. For those who don't know what it is? It's basically an abridge series by purpleeyeswtf. If you don't know what an abridge series is then audible gasp (code ment reference). Okay enough about code ment let's get on with the story.

Lelouch opens his eyes to see the sight of the purple flames. In his arms he see's c.c. (by the way Lelouch will regain his memories again along with his future memories)

The commander told him how lelouch was nothing but bait for c.c. As lelouch held her and stared down the barrels of their guns he again hears the words of the commanding officer.

"So, any last words before you die?" he sneered at me.

He didn't know what to say. In truth, there was nothing that he could say. As he waited for the order to fire he looked down at the dead girl cradled in his arms. He didn't really understand why, why he had to die. All he did know was that he needed power, power to escape this place. As if the she read his mind the lifeless girl that was in his arms kissed him and the memories of his life flooded in his mind. Memories of Nunnally, his parents, and his true identity as Zero all came rushing back. However, it did not end there. Memories of things that had yet to happen came to him. Nunnally as viceroy, Shirley's death, Rolo saving his life, C.C.'s desire for death, his own death at the hands of his greatest enemy and only true friend Suzaku, , and most importantly his contract with god and his new abilities.

Lelouch was no longer afraid, the despair in his situation now gone. All he had to deal with right now was the soldiers pointing guns at him unaware of his returned memories.

Lelouch rose to his feet, a look of indifference on his face. The soldiers were stunned to see that he was no longer afraid. I remembered asking the soldiers a question about power and justice. This time there was no need to indulge in such theatrics. Although that did not stop him from asking them a question he had been asking himself since god told him of his final chance and the gifts he received.

Flashback

"Good, but before you go, I have gifts for you".

"Gifts"? Asked Lelouch confused yet intrigued. "What are these gifts that I will receive"?

"Intrigued are we, you're so easy to please" said god in an amused voice

With lelouch's famous death glare. "Just get to the point".

"Straight to the point it seems, well you're no fun". Said god with even more amusement in his voice.

Lelouch now fuming says the one thing that god never wanted to hear."God you're just like c.c."

All of god's amusement and cheerfulness that he emanated was now gone and replaced with a death glare that put lelouch's to shame."Don't you ever compare me to that witch; she and I are nothing alike, honestly I think she's insane".

"God, will you be my new best friend, we have so much in common". Said Lelouch in an amused voice

God smiled and spoke, "you know I brought you here so you can redo the mistakes of the past, but now I just made a new best friend".

After they became new best friends Lelouch decided come back on topic. "Now that we've become friends can you please inform me of the gifts that I will receive?"

"Yes of course, well for starters your geass will be at its full potential and you can deactivate it at will so you will no longer need to put on your contacts." said god

Lelouch was overjoyed to hear it but didn't show it.

I will also give you the power of multiple geass, for instance you will have rolo's geass without the heart defect. You'll even have Jeremiah's geass canceller." God said with excitement in his voice

"This will make future tasks simple. Will that be all then?"

There was a grin etched on god's face "no there's something else you'll receive"

"Which is?" Lelouch asked wanting to know what it will be

"Let's just say your body will be… upgraded." God's grin grew even wider

"Meaning?" Lelouch was growing impatient

"Meaning you'll actually be able to run for more than a minute, you'll be stronger, faster and your reaction timing will be better when you're piloting a knightmare. Basically in a nutshell you'll actually be at an ace level."

Lelouch was pleased, no ecstatic, so much for Suzaku's no pain no game saying for getting fit.

"Now that I have told you your gifts it's time to tell you your restrictions."

"I expected as much, so tell me what the restrictions are." Said Lelouch

"For starters you can only use each geass you received excluding your original ability for a minimum of three times a day; using it a fourth time will cause the geass to be sealed away forever. Also in order for you to maintain your enhanced physical body you cannot use geass. If you do your body won't be able to handle the strain for more than a minute."

"Wait so in order to enhance by physical body I have activate it like I would geass?" Lelouch asked

"Yes think of your physical body enhancement as another geass."

"I understand, so is there any other restriction" Lelouch asked ready to go

"No but this is just a suggestion, try to refrain from telling others about your knowledge of the future"

"I understand?"

"Now do you accept the contract, the contract that will grant you the power that surpasses the king, the contract of god, and in return you will ensure an everlasting peace for the world?"

"Yes, I hereby accept the terms of the contract" said Lelouch with eagerness in his voice.

"Good, and Lelouch, try not to die this time." God said with a warm smile

Lelouch only nodded and smiled

Lelouch walked to the giant door with the geass symbol on the front of it, when he reached it he placed his hand on the giant door and is essence was transferred over to his body in Babel Tower.

End of flashback

"Tell me, If one was given the final chance to redeem all of their past sins, should they take it with the risk of having to start with nothing again, or should they shun it away and live on with their life as an empty shell with false memories" Lelouch said with a hidden meaning behind his words since c.c. was there.

"Does it matter bait, I am a baron, and I don't have any regrets. Only people without power have regrets, the regret of not having power, of having nothing, not having power is a sin. Therefore because of their sins they're here to only grovel beneath the feet of those with power, much like you in fact." Said the baron with arrogance and venom

"I see, then that reality is all that remains for you as well, since you have no power over me you will grovel in the ground and die." Lelouch activates his new geass which now has a gold insignia instead of the crimson red it once was. "I Lelouch vi Britannia command you, all of you… die."

The baron with shock and realization in his voice. "It… it can't be"

The soldiers now under his command with eyes dull and a gold outline on their eyes. "Yes your highness" said the troops under his geass the troops turned to one another and shot each other.

Lelouch in his thoughts, "I have been given my one and final chance to achieve peace and happiness, not only for the world, but for myself. With the gifts that I received and my knowledge of the future, I can now crush Britannia and create a gentle world for Nunnally and Kallen; yes I will ensure the safety and happiness of the world and the ones I love… personally"

At the sound of knightmare frames crashing through the ceiling, I turn and once again lay eyes on my black knights. The red nightmare frame known as Guren piloted by Kallen Kozuki, my Q1 kneels in front of the others.

"We've been waiting for you master zero, please give us your orders." Urabe said with unwavering loyalty.

"Very well, because after all I am Zero, the one will crush the world and the one who will create a new… and stay breathing when I achieve it.

Scene Change

Lelouch sat in the main security room sending out orders to the few soldiers that he had at his disposal he attempted to decide what he was going to do about his most worrying situation so far. It is not the minor Britannian forces that his men were picking off one by one. It was not the anticipated arrival of his little brother Rolo and his knightmare frame the Vincent. It had nothing to do with the enemy at all.

No, his biggest concern at the moment was the women he fell in love with Kallen Kozuki. He knew that he had deep feelings for Kallen, but Kallen doesn't feel the same for him yet, but he is determined to win her heart again. He knew that, if he didn't need to ignore her declaration of feelings for him in order for the completion of the _Zero Requiem_ to succeed, he would spend the rest of his life with her.

And if he remembered this meeting from the previous timeline correctly, she was going to walk in here point a gun at him and demand to know if he was simply using her and her friends to achieve his goals. All in a revealing pink bunny suit. "This will easily be one of the greatest days of my life" Lelouch said along with other perverted thoughts roaming in his mind.

As soon as he finished his sentence the door behind him opens to reveal Kallen in her revealing skin tight bunny suit.

Lelouch turns to see Kallen, she expected Lelouch to have his usual mask of indifference but instead he gave her the same look that she always saw on his face every time he looked at Nunnally. It was a look of kindness, caring and even love, "but that doesn't make sense. Why would Lelouch look at me with love on his face? I abandoned him at Kaminejima Island leaving him to the mercy of Suzaku, he should have every reason to hate me. So why is he looking at me with love and affection." Kallen decided to push the thought away. All that matters now is to ask her questions and for them to be answered. Lelouch speaking in his thoughts " I knew I would see you again, I knew you would point your gun at me, I thought I could handle it, handle seeing the people I wronged in the past, but when I look at you… all my feelings for you come rushing out."

Lelouch stands there in a trance, taking in her perfect body, her beautiful sapphire eyes, and her crimson hair.

"Kallen I sent you to level 21" said Lelouch

"I wanted to be by your side"

Lelouch speaking in his thoughts "I'd defiantly want you by my side" again thinking of Kallen in lewd ways

"We're finally alone you and I" Kallen reveals her side arm when she finished speaking aimed at lelouch's heart. "You lied to me"

Remembering how the conversation played out before he decided to ask the same question he had asked last time "about who I was or about geass"

"Both of them… tell me this, did you use your geass on me like you did the others, did you twist my mind and my heart, and make me follow you."

Lelouch knew that he couldn't, no wouldn't lie to her anymore. "Yes, I used my geass on you, but not in the way that you think."

Her face twists in anger but her eyes show curiosity. "Then tell me what you did to me with your geass." a hint of anger in her voice

"I only used my geass to confirm my suspicions that you were the one at Shinjuku, and to know why you fought Britannia. But that is the extent to which I have used geass on you."

"You've lied about everything else, how can you possibly believe that I could trust you? What proof do you have of, for all I know you could just be lying to me again?"anger and sadness were in her voice as she was speaking

Lelouch then looked at her with loving eyes and begins to walk up to her "you're right Kallen, I've lied about everything else thus far, and I have no proof. But believe me now, I have never twisted your heart. Your actions and choices were your own." Kallen could see that his eyes held no deceit, just honesty… and love.

When Lelouch is close enough Kallen her gun is pressed up against his chest.

"Do you truly wish to kill me"? Kallen's eyes widened and for an instance Lelouch could see it in her eyes, how his death would sadden her. It was at that instance that Lelouch believed that he could be her ally again.

Kallen lowers her gun "I don't want to kill you, but my loyalty is to our cause in freeing Japan, not you Lelouch."

Lelouch nodded "but I plan to change that eventually." Lelouch thought.

As Lelouch was about to turn over to the monitors he decided to engage in light flirting. "I have to say Kallen you look stunning in that bunny outfit, but do you think you should be wearing that on the battle field?"

With a girlish scream Kallen covers her chest "don't look at me you pervert" Kallen says with a light blush across her cheeks.

c.c. voice is heard over the radio her voice showing no signs of fear but boredom "Britannia has called in reinforcements."

"They're coming in from above, too." says Kallen. As she turns to the monitors she leans on the computer staring at the screen and watching as the images of enemy forces appearing all around Babel Tower. While she wasn't looking lelouch takes off his school jacket and puts it on her from behind. Knowing what was coming, he wasn't nearly as worried as she was, then again in his past life he wasn't worried either.

"Governor Calares should be the one in command. Escaping will be nearly impossible. That's why we will win." lelouch tells her with authority.

Scene Change

"It will be ready in ten minutes" c.c. said over the radio

"Good in that case I want all forces to form up on me, drop what you're doing immediately."

"But Zero shouldn't we stay in position since we're fighting the britannian forces in the tower?"Urabe asked in confusion

"No, the best course of action is to stick together, I want the full force of the black knights waiting for the britannian forces."

"Understood Zero" said Urabe

All the black knights were crowded around Lelouch awaiting the britannian forces.

Urabe's voice was heard on the radio "zero you should get out of here. We'll stay here and act as a diversion so the plan may succeed."

"You're wrong Urabe. Using yourselves as sacrificial pawns is a tactic that will never beat Britannia." Lelouch's voice held a hint of kindness in them but still had authority. Both Urabe and Kallen noticed this and were shocked to hear him say that.

Suddenly an explosion goes off at the far end of the room and the Vincent leaps out of the smoke. It lands, and finds itself in front of the bulk of the black knight's forces.

"Rolo my little brother, I won't lose you either, we may not be blood, but you're still my brother and I will protect you." lelouch said before turning his radio back on. Lelouch turns on his radio "I want that you unit captured, don't destroy it."

As the first units charged at him the Vincent drew its swords. With the gold anti-geass eyes open lelouch could see the field of energy that spread out from the Vincent. Lelouch sent out his own field to counteract Rolo's quick enough that nobody noticed his strange power. Rolo would be the only one who was aware that his geass wasn't working. The fact that his powers weren't working must be worrying him. The Vincent fired its hip cables at the first two units. It destroyed the head off one and destroyed the head on the other. He grabbed one of the heads and used it as a shield while he while he cut through the other nightmares. He got about halfway before Urabe swung his sword hoping to take out the lower part of him in and end this fight.

The Vincent leaped into the air over Urabe's sword. And the remaining forces between him and the knightmare frame that Lelouch was in. Rolo tried to use his geass a second time and again Lelouch canceled him out. Lelouch then opened fire on the Vincent trying to force him back. The Vincent countered by attaching the handles of his swords and spinning them so they deflected the bullets. The Vincent charged, preparing to attack me but was intercepted. Urabe's custom knightmare was crossing blades with Rolo's Vincent. Despite Kallen shouting Urabe's name Lelouch could still hear his words.

"Zero I don't care if you are a student. You said sacrificing ourselves wasn't the way to beat Britannia and I know that you weren't lying then. That is why I will do everything I can to help you save Japan." Urabe shouted with passion. The other knightmares began to close in on the Vincent and began firing at it. While they were careful not to hit Urabe they didn't manage to hit the Vincent. It once again leaped out of there range.

Further fighting was made unnecessary as the voice of C.C. was heard over the radio telling us that our escape plan was complete. "Good job, thanks. Urabe get everyone together, it's time to leave." Lelouch announce over the radio. Then he raised the remote detonator in his right hand and press the button on the top. Immediately the sounds of distant explosions can be heard, and soon the floor that were standing on collapses beneath them, leaving the Vincent to get out on its own.

Scene Change

Dressed in the, once familiar, attire as Zero lelouch moved in front of the prepared camera. He had tried to save the world and sacrifice his own happiness to do it. But he now has the chance to once again save the world.

"People of the world, I am Zero. A year ago I fought for the independence of Japan, but I will no longer fight for Japan's sake alone, I will fight for the world. The world is in constant strife. No matter what sacrifice is made the world continues on in this cycle. It is the cycle of hate, betrayal, and despair. I ask myself everyday what sacrifice it will take to free not only Japan, but the world from this cycle. I once believed in self sacrifice, that if you're willing to sacrifice your own life for the happiness of others then peace can be obtained. But I now understand the one sacrifice that must be made to end the cycle. It is not self sacrifice; it is the sacrifice to live on in this unjust world. You don't die for peace, you don't die for your friends, and you most certainly do not die for your loved ones. You live for them; you strive to survive in this world of hate. So that you may ensure the safety of the peace yourself. It is only then that true peace and happiness can be achieved. With that said, it is not only mine, but the world's final chance at peace.

Well there you have it chapter 2 of Final Chance. Remember if you liked it great. If you didn't tell me on how I can improve. By the way I had some help with the fight scene. My friend Josh is the one who helped me out with it.

Okay guys another thing this is strictly a Lelouch x Kallen fanfic. I have nothing against c.c. or Shirley but I'm a Lelouch x Kallen fan.

I plan on writing at least one chapter every two – three days. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm going to try and write chapter 3 differently to see if you as readers like it better and if I as a writer like it.

"People of the world, I am Zero. A year ago I fought for the independence of Japan, but I will no longer fight for Japan's sake alone, I will fight for the world. The world is in constant strife. No matter what sacrifice is made the world continues on in this cycle. It is the cycle of hate, betrayal, and despair. I ask myself everyday what sacrifice it will take to free not only Japan, but the world from this cycle. I once believed in self sacrifice, that if you're willing to sacrifice your own life for the happiness of others then peace can be obtained. But I now understand the one sacrifice that must be made to end the cycle. It is not self sacrifice; it is the sacrifice to live on in this unjust world. You don't die for peace, you don't die for your friends, and you most certainly do not die for your loved ones. You live for them; you strive to survive in this world of hate. So that you may ensure the safety of the peace yourself. It is only then that true peace and happiness can be achieved. With that said, it is not only mine, but the world's final chance at peace.

Rolo Pov:

Using my Vincent I make my way to the Chinese Federation to kill Zero, to kill Lelouch. But something doesn't add up. Why did my Geass not work? I didn't lose the power I know that much. And Lelouch doesn't have any ability to counter act my geass, so how. He doesn't even know I have geass, so was it c.c., no my geass may not work on her but that doesn't explain Zero and the rest of the black knights. Could it have been a different party? It doesn't matter; Lelouch will die soon any ways.

Xingke Pov

I see a lone knightmare approaching the consulate and stand guard with my troops. I may not like what Gao Hai is doing, but I must follow orders for now. "If you are britannian you have already been asked to leave. Or are you one of Zero's followers?" I said

The hatch to the knightmare opens and I see that the pilot is a 16 year old britannian student. He says "I don't know, which am I" Despite him being a student I can't let my guard down. He begins to descend from his knightmare.

"I'm not terribly fond of riddles" I reply

The student then responds to me "Yes I'm exactly the same way myself. But what I wanna know is the truth, that's why… I came here to kill… zero. As he said those words I prepared to draw my sword but stopped when I heard a phone ring. It belonged to the student. He takes his phone out and answers it. But when he answered it he had a face of pure shock.

Rolo Pov

When I answered the phone I wasn't expecting to hear lelouch's voice. How can he be talking to me when Zero is in the Chinese Federation Consulate? So does that mean the person who's zero is a different person? "Big Brother where are you right now" I said

"Me what are you talking about, especially since" before Lelouch could finish Villetta cut my brother off "Hello Rolo it's me, Lelouch is with me right now making up the classes he missed, you should get back soon to." I only responded with a yes. The Chinese federation commander then asked if I was done with my phone call annoyance in his voice.

"…Yes, it seems that all my business here is finished." I said

Lelouch Pov

Good it seems the geass power of duplication is truly useful. By using my clone to tell c.c. that I would be going back to Ashford and that I would be using someone else as the role for zero, which in actuality is the real me I was able to announce my return myself. Though I can't maintain the doppelganger for more than 3 hours so my clones won't last long enough to make it through the day. But I can use my fifth and final geass to switch places with my clone before his time runs out. By using my fifth power I just have to use my geass on an individual and the mark of geass will be somewhere on their body. Yes with my new powers I can keep my identity hidden easier.

I then walk into the room Kallen is in. She's wearing her old resistance uniform. It shows off her body well. "You have the town jumping lelouch" Kallen said with happiness in her voice.

I take of my mask "Of course, Zero has risen from the dead to protect not only Japan but the world, and he has declared war on Britannia for the sake of the world."I said calm and collected

"Is there a reason you're talking about yourself in third person"? Kallen asked

I then smirked, in my past life Kallen didn't view me as zero, and she split my two identities as zero and Lelouch Lamperouge as two separate people when in reality we were one in the same. I decided to have a little fun. "Interesting, I assumed that after everything I've done to you and the Black Knights that you would surely view the entities of Lelouch Lamperouge and zero as two different people. But it seems I was wrong."

Kallen stuttered and was slightly embarrassed due to the fact that she actually thought that up till now."Well I did, but not anymore, I don't know why but after we had our talk I just couldn't picture you without Zero, nor could I picture Zero without you."

I smiled at what she said; I'm regaining her trust again. "Thank you Kallen" I said with a warm smile and face that showed only love and care.

Kallen blushed when she saw that, she then quickly regained her composure "Lelouch, tell me why you had your speech about sacrifice, and how it was not only your final chance, but the world's."

I had a hunch that she would ask me about that."Kallen when the symbol of Zero died Japan lost all its hope. The black knights were almost completely wiped out. That's when I realized that if someone of great importance is gone. Be it a symbol or a person, the people who were connected to that great importance are hurt in the process. Even if that sacrifice was to end a war, another war will ensue. That is why with all my heart… I believe that you do not sacrifice your own existence for others, you live for them. And that bit about our final chance, I believe that this war will be the outcome of how the world will turn out for generations, so it's in a sense our final chance to change the world for the better."

Kallen only nodded to what I said. "so where's c.c."

"She's probably eating pizza somewhere, honestly that woman is insufferable. By the way don't tell c.c. that I was the one giving the speech, she believes that I'm at Ashford right now and I'd like to keep it that way."

Kallen looked at me confusion evident in her face "why do you not want c.c. to know"

"Because right now I'm under surveillance at Ashford, but I got around it with geass, but that witch kept pestering me about it so I pretended that I went to Ashford. So to keep her from annoying me about how I'm not taking my safety seriously I would appreciate it if you could keep it a secret between only the two of us." Hopefully she'll agree with me, I didn't lie to her since that's actually what happened, I did use geass but not the one she's thinking I used. I don't want to lie to her anymore so I can only hope that she won't press it any further.

Kallen smiled and replied "of course, I won't tell her"

I smiled, "thank you Kallen"

Kallen blushed again when I smiled at her. God she's cute when she's embarrassed.

Scene change

Lelouch doppelganger Pov

"Lelouch open the oven" yeah yeah was my response as I opened the oven

"some salt." This isn't so bad I guess

"Frying pan." This is getting annoying

"A fresh egg." Damn it will you stop it woman

"more seasoning." The day I snap you're the first to go

Then Milly began giving me more orders at blinding speed and that's when I retorted "I can't do this by myself, why do you only ask me to help

She responded with how rivalz had no sense in taste and Shirley, everyone turns to see Shirley using an electric beater causing a big mess in the kitchen. "I see your point" was my reply

"Just behave yourself Lelouch. After all, you don't strike anybody as the responsible type." She said with a grin on her face.

"I don't know, after all a guy who keeps a record of his house hold spending seems responsible to me." Said Rivalz with his usual humor.

"How did you know about that?" I asked accusingly.

"Jeez, you really do? Rivalz replied with a laugh.

Damn it, I can't believe I fell for that, seeing as how my original self did the same thing and yet I still fell for it. Well I know whose next after Milly now. Of course my thoughts were once again interrupted by the sound of Shirley falling and somehow wound up with a bowl of flower on her head.

"Want a towel?" Rivalz asked her condescendingly.

"I can get one myself thank you very much." Was Shirley's tart reply.

"You know, you and Rolo were really lucky to have escaped. Shirley was completely worried out of her mind the poor girl." Milly began a high pitched imitation of Shirley, "Oh my darling Lulu, are you going to be alri-."

So distracted by her own performance that she never saw Shirley run up behind her and cover her mouth, while telling her to be quite.

Shirley, her death was a mistake. Rolo killed you because he believed that you would expose both him and lelouch. But this time lelouch will make sure she lives this time. I have his memories so I remember when she confessed her feeling to him with her dying breath. Though Lelouch doesn't have the same feelings for her the way she does for him, there's no doubt that lelouch will keep Shirley safe.

Scene change

Lelouch Pov

I certainly have a lot to deal with now. If memory served then the acting Viceroy Gilbert Guilford was going to publicly announce the execution of the captured black knights. And he would challenge Zero, me, to a duel to determine the lives of my subordinates. I suppose the plan of collapsing the platform would work twice. The difference was that I wasn't going to use this as a chance to manipulate Rolo. I had toyed with him and strung him along in the previous timeline. I had thought of him as just a pawn to control, but in the end he had given his life to save mine. I had done the same for Nunnally so how could I not see him now for what he was? My little brother.

It seems that it's been almost 3 hours. My doppelganger should be in the bathroom stall, now for us to do the switch. I activate my geass and use it to switch places with my doppelganger since he will soon vanish.

Scene change

Ashford Academy

Lelouch Pov

Well seeing as how I'm in the bathroom stall I can assume that it worked. I then exit the stall and then the restroom. Ashford Academy, "Lelouch, be sure to show up for class tomorrow." Villetta shouts from down the hall.

Following Villetta Nu down the hall was my little brother Rolo. This time I would do right by him, this time I would be a true big brother, this time I would not let him die.

"Big brother, are you alright? You look a little depressed." Rolo asked with concern.

"Yes Rolo I'm alright. Sorry about zoning out, I've got a lot on my mind." I answer automatically.

Like Nunnally you're also family, maybe not by blood but regardless, you're the only person I view as my little brother. I will save you.

Time Skip

It's been three days since the events of Babel Tower and the declaration that Zero made. And in that time all the Britannians have done is glare at us from across the wall of the Chinese Federation embassy. 'That won't last much longer,' I think as I stand beneath the hot water of the shower in the room provided for Zero.

'He hasn't contacted us at all. What the hell could he be waiting for?' I ask myself as I turn off the water. I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body as I continue to contemplate the character of the man who will lead us to victory.

As I finish drying off and pick up the fresh clothes that had been set out for me I lay my eyes on Lelouch's school uniform, I think back to when lelouch and I went to Ashford along with the student council. I couldn't help but smile as I was reminiscing my time at school. I then look at the bunny suit that I was forced to wear for the operation to retrieve lelouch. It was so indecent, but then I remember lelouch's comment about the bunny suit, saying that I looked stunning.

Although, thinking of Lelouch's reaction brought a blush to my cheeks. I still wasn't sure if his words were meant to be a joke at my expense or if he was flirting with me because he actually found me attractive. Before I learned who he was I would have given my life for the man I thought Zero was. I would even say I was falling in love with him. But then the mask had come off and I didn't know what to think at first. But when I confronted him at Babel Tower he looked at me with so much love and care, a look he only gave to Nunnally. I still didn't know what it meant. Even more puzzling was the warmth that it still brought to my cheeks. I just don't understand how one look could have this effect on me.

Putting that thought aside for more contemplation later, another thought occurs to me, one that seriously pisses me off.

I marched out of the bathroom and went to confront the reason for my anger. As I step in to the next room I see the large table in the middle with a couch on either side. Sitting on the couch on my left I see the Chinese ambassador and standing behind him I notice his body guard Xingke. And on the other side of the table seated in the opposite couch I see the source of my problem, C.C.

"C.C., it just occurred to me, wouldn't it have made more sense if you wore the bunny costume?" I ask her with anger. I couldn't believe that I had endured wearing that stupid costume when it would have been easier if she had done it instead.

It wasn't until after I said that that I realized all three of them were staring at me. I look down at myself and realize that I was only wearing a towel. In my anger I had forgotten to get dressed before rushing out to confront C.C.

With a gasp and a shriek I throw my arms around my chest and scramble back behind the screen blocking the view into the bathroom.

I could hear the Chinese ambassador exclaim that Zero was actually a woman and C.C. conform his question. I was about to step away from the screen and tell them the truth, clothes or no clothes. But I was stopped by the voice of the last person I expected.

"She is not Zero, I am."

I look around the screen and I see Lelouch. He hadn't sent word that he was coming. nobody notified C.C. or me that he was here. But there he was and what shocked me was he wasn't dressed as Zero but as Lelouch. Just in a Ashford Academy uniform. I couldn't believe he had done something so reckless.

As I look at C.C. I can see by the widening of her eyes that she is just as surprised as I am. But despite all this nothing could have shocked me as much as his next words.

"Kallen, as much as I love looking at your heavenly body, I don't think you should be walking around in my chambers naked with guests in the room." He says while laughing.

"Pervert!" I shout at him as I hurry back into the bathroom to put my clothes on. I can't believe he said that, and in front of the others no less. I don't think I had ever blushed so hard in my entire life.

As I walk back into the next room, now fully clothed, I hear Lelouch.

"Kallen you're back, good now I can start talking." He then addressed Xingke. "Xingke, I am aware of your unwavering loyalty for the Chinese empress. And I know that you're aware of the fact that the high eunuchs would use her to gain favor with the empire. I can also deduce that they will use a member of the royal family for a political marriage. If you agree to join and support the black knights then vow to do everything in my power to help you protect the empress." Lelouch declared with authority.

I looked at Xingke and could see him considering the deal. Finally he spoke, "Thank you Zero, your proposal is very tempting." He paused for a moment "I accept your offer that you have given me." Xingke rises from his seat and shakes lelouch's hand then leaves the chambers.

"Lelouch what the hell were you thinking coming here without your mask." I said with anger evident in my voice.

"Kallen I only showed my face to Xingke, I trust him enough to keep my identity hidden, trust me on this okay." Lelouch said in a calm and collected voice

C.C spoke up "I was surprised that you would reveal yourself to Xingke. Tell me what your motive in revealing yourself is Lelouch?"

"Isn't obvious; I want to gain Xingke's trust with honesty. That's all there is to it.

Before I could press the situation further I notice Lelouch starting to change. "What are you doing?"

"I'm changing." Lelouch said as if he were doing nothing wrong

"Why are you changing in here?" I asked, my cheeks were a light pink

"Well this is my room, so unless you want to watch me change the doors right there, and c.c. I want you to leave regardless.

"Oh I see give your crush the choice to stay but leave your accomplice with only the choice to leave, how kind of you Lelouch." c.c. said with amusement and sarcasm in her voice.

Wait Lelouch has a crush on me? No there's no way, c.c. and Lelouch are just messing with me. Besides he always with c.c. Lelouch would never have a crush on me. But as I thought of the possibility of Lelouch having a crush on me, I was happy. Why would I be happy if Lelouch, the most arrogant, lazy and perverted human being that I've ever met had a crush on me? I pushed the thought away and quickly with c.c. behind me left to where the rest of the black knights were.

Lelouch Pov

As Kallen and c.c. left I had changed into my Zero attire, I was waiting for Guilford to challenge me in a fair duel. Maybe I can test my Physical enhancement ability. Yes it's the perfect opportunity to test it. Now the world shall witness that I am not only a great tactician but an ace on the battle field.

I put on my mask and go over to the main room where all the black knights are. The TV's on showing Guilford and the high ranking members of the black knights.

"Zero if you value your subordinates then face me one on one in an honorable dual." Guilford said with determination.

Kallen looks over to me as to the rest of the black knights awaiting my orders.

"What are your orders Zero" one of the black knights asked

"It's simple, Guilford desires a one on one dual, so I shall grant him his wish. I will fight… and I will win."

All the black knights look at me in disbelief. Even c.c. was shocked to hear my decision. The silence was broken by Kallen "Zero with all due respect, you're average at best in a knightmare." Kallen said with concern.

It hurts to be reminded of my mediocre piloting skills even though I can now pilot at the level of an ace. But Kallen is only watching out for me.

"Do not worry Kallen, I have a plan." Was all I said before I turned and walked out.

As I exit the room I remember my doppelganger that I created before I left for the Chinese Federation Consulate, Shirley must have asked him to go shopping to buy a present for Villetta by now. The doppelganger should have another 2 hours so I should be fine. I guess I should make my move on Rolo now. I need to get him on my side.

Time skip

OSI surveillance room

Rolo Pov

How could I lose him in the mall? Hopefully the OSI knows where he is. As the elevator reaches the bottom and the doors open I quickly swipe my Id card and asked what Lelouch's status was. But no one was there except for Lelouch sitting on a chair at the end of the table with a smile on his face.

"Hello Rolo, It's good to see you again." Was all he said to me pointing a gun at me

Why is he smiling, is it because he believes he's won? Well he has another thing coming. "So I assume you've regained your memories."

"Indeed Rolo I have."

"In that case" I activate my geass

Lelouch Pov

"In that case" Rolo says as he activates his geass

After that Rolo was now to my left with my gun in his hand.

"Your geass is most useful, it be the perfect weapon if not for its defect." Rolo's eye twitched a bit.

Rolo then tries to deny it but I cut him off "there's no point in trying to hide it. I know that every time you use your geass it your heart stops.

Rolo's eyes widen "how do you know"

"I'm your older brother I'm supposed to know everything about you" I said as if this were a casual conversation

"Well it doesn't matter; you will tell me where c.c. is or you die." Rolo said with an emotionless face

"I will not tell you c.c.'s location." I said

Then you leave me no choice, he pulls the trigger and the bullet hits lelouch in the head.

As Rolo examined the body but it vanished.

"What how is this possible." Said Rolo with a shocked look

"That was my doppelganger"

Rolo looks behind him to see me unharmed with the gun that originally belonged to me but was taken by Rolo now in my hand again.

"How is this possible" Rolo asked with even more shock in his voice

"I used my new found powers; I used the doppelganger to lure the OSI and you to the mall when both he and Shirley were out picking a present for Villetta. And my doppelganger used the power of absolute obedience on the man who was following him and turned him into his slave, just as we thought that your top priority was the capture of c.c. no matter how wrong the information you get is. And when you got here for information on me I had the doppelganger who was at the mall before waiting for you in the OSI surveillance room. And while you were distracted by him I would then put you in check .

Rolo then activates his geass to kill me but I counter with my geass canceller. Rolo realizes that his power doesn't work and I aim my gun.

Rolo who failed to outdo me waited for me to pull the trigger was shocked when he saw me throw the gun to the ground.

Rolo with a puzzled look just stared at me. "why didn't you kill me?"

I then gave Rolo a warm smile "Rolo we may not be blood but we're still brothers. Even though the memories were planted in me, the moments we shared were real. You're the only person in the world that I recognize as my little brother." I said with care evident in my voice

Rolo's eyes widened yet again at my words. It's to be expected. My brother was never treated with love and affection before he met me. He must have an internal battle of what to do about the situation. Betray the Geass order and side with me, or continue on with his mission and attempt to kill me. No matter what path he takes I will continue to reach out to him like the older brother he deserves.

After what seemed like an eternity Rolo finally speaks "you're saying that all the things that we did up till now, they weren't lies.

I then walk up to my little brother and embrace him in a brotherly hug. "Of course, you're the brother that can never be replaced. Just like how Nunnally can never be replaced as my sister."

Rolo returned the hug, he then started crying. "Do you really mean it big brother, am I really your one and only brother."

"Yes Rolo, you and Nunnally, are the only siblings that I care about, and we'll never be torn apart, I promise."

We ended the hug and Rolo had a warm smile on his face, a smile you usually only see on a young boys face. He then asked what I'm going to do about the dual against Guilford. I told him that I would face him one on one like he wants and defeat him.

"Big brother I don't think that's a good idea. Guilford is a pilot worthy of the Knight of the Rounds status."

"I know Rolo, but don't worry, I'll win, I promise."

Rolo gave me his innocent smile again and nodded his head.

I returned the smile, now that Rolo is with me I can protect him. I now have Rolo's trust again.

"Rolo I need you to be my alibi for Villetta, she should be returning so I need you go find her at school." I asked Rolo

Rolo nodded and walked out of the room.

I collapsed to the ground, exhausted from having to use multiple geass all at once. I should be able to recover in time for the dual as long as I don't use geass anymore for the day. Having my doppelganger use the power of absolute obedience is what truly drained me but it didn't help having to use Rolo's geass and on top of that having to use my geass canceller. And because my doppelganger died I now have a massive headache. It seems that I've learned something new about the doppelgangers. When a doppelganger uses any other geass it drains more of my stamina, and usually when my doppelganger vanishes I regain all the stamina I lost to create it in the first place. But if it were to die then not only will my stamina not return, but it'll also damage my mind. If I continue to use my powers like this… I could very easily die.

Well that's chapter 3. I know that Lelouch seems overpowered but in my opinion the restrictions to his powers balance it. But that's just me. If you think I need to tone it down even more than just tell me and I'll see what I can do.


	4. Chapter 4

It is 8:58 PM as I write this. Food provisions are low and my father threatens to kick the door down if I don't stop writing more chapters. My life is being threatened at this very moment by the Britannian forces that my father called in order to get me out of my room. I don't have long until they breach my defenses. I'd like to conclude this entry by pointing out the obvious, they need to put more red one's in the skittle packages, I'm sick of the yellow one's.

Glaston Knights Private Room:

1 hour before the dual will take place

In the room occupied by the 5 Glaston Knights they prepare to head out to the hangers but a soldier stops them to give them top secret orders from head quarters. All five of them stop to be given their orders.

Lelouch Pov

I was in my modified Burai, approaching Guilford who like me was eager for our duel. I can finally test out my physical enhancement ability. Though I won't be able to use geass while using my enhancement I'll have superior strength, speed, and reaction time.

I then hear Guilford speak

"Elevens, the zero you believed in has not appeared. It has all been a deception. I challenged him to a fair and honest duel. But he has skulked away like a coward. Soldiers, take aim."

With that speech and order from Guilford, the soldiers began turning their weapons on my captured comrades.

"You're wrong Guilford. I have come to free my friends and comrades." I said with determination

Kallen Pov

"You're wrong Guilford. I have come to free my friends and comrades." Lelouch said with determination

Looking behind Guilford's knightmare, I see him. My eyes widen and a smile spreads across my face as I see him standing on the back of a knightmare. Feeling my resolve strengthen at the sight of him, I prepare my Guren to fight. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I realized it didn't matter. Lelouch wouldn't be here if he didn't have a plan. All we had to do was wait and see what trick he would pull off this time.

Lelouch Pov

'Well, if ever there was a feeling of déjà vu, this is it.' I calmly think to myself as I stand on the back of my knightmare. I remember exactly how I felt the first time I was in this situation. Facing down Guilford and his forces, dozens of guns pointed at me, the fate of the black knights hanging in the balance, it's all rather exhilarating. Last time I had been too worried about Rolo and his response to my actions to truly enjoy this feeling. The excitement I was feeling because I knew I was going to defeat Guilford. The pleasure I got at the thought that I was going to humiliate Britannia. And the warmth at how I knew it would make Kallen happy to know that I was about to get back the people who matter to her.

I was going to win. All thanks to my physical enhancement ability.

"Guilford, those are not just terrorists. They are the black knights, soldiers of the United States of Japan." I shout at him. Not that I expect him to acknowledge them as prisoners of war and treat them as such. I need Guilford to think that is what I expected of him. That way it would hide my true agenda from him.

"You expect me to acknowledge them as prisoners of war? Don't be so foolish Zero." He followed the exact line of thinking I thought he would.

As I move my knightmare forward, the gates meant to keep the civilians out opens for me. I look at Guilford and try to decide what I should do about him. In the previous time line I used him to get out of a tight jam with Suzaku right before the battle where the first F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead was used. But I had engaged him in battle several times by that point. So I felt no guilt at using him. However, things were different this time. If I let him live I knew he would become a constant pain in my side in the future. Although I owed nothing to Guilford personally, I did owe Cornelia. This man wasn't just loyal to her, he actually loved her. And I know that if she was honest with herself, she had deep feeling for him as well. Given the pain I caused her by killing Euphemia the least I could do was spare the man she loves.

"It's been a long time Guilford. Why don't you exit your knightmare and we can talk about the good old days. We could even discuss Cornelia." I calmly say to him.

"Tempting as that offer is, I think I'll stay where I am. We can settle our past grudges from the inside of our knightmares." He responds stoically.

Now it's time to set the stage. "Very well, but before we begin our duel I think we should agree on some rules." I say to him as I close the door to my cockpit. "First, since this is an honorable duel, it will be one on one, just you and me."I said as if I were speaking with an old friend

"Very well, no one else will interfere with our combat" Guilford said with an amused voice

"We will each have one weapon" I said barely able to hold back the excitement in my voice.

"Agreed." Was the short response he gave me as he drops his gun and cables. He spins his lance over his head and then brings it down to point at me. "This is my weapon of choice." He shouts with passion.

"Fine, then I would like to borrow the twin swords used by the Vincent." I tell him as I move my knightmare to point at the golden frame behind him.

"Pilot, grant him your swords." Guilford orders the Vincent. The Vincent rolls forward, draws its blades and hands them to me. After the Vincent moves back to his previous station, I move myself into a combat stance. With the two swords held out horizontally in front of me I assume a duel sword stance. My left blade held waist high and my right held just above eye level. I was almost ready for this to begin.

"Tell me Guilford, would you die for Cornelia in this unjust world?" I question.

"That's not even a question. I would sacrifice my life without hesitation for her highness." He said with passion.

"If you would truly do anything for Cornelia then you shouldn't die for her. You should live for her. No matter where she may be you must live for her sake so that she may return to one person she cares about in this world of despair." I said.

"It seems you don't understand a thing Zero. To be a knight is to sacrifice one's life for his majesty." He said and I could almost picture the death look he gave me as he said this.

I was angered by his response. I could no longer hold my anger. "SO YOU'LL LEAVE CORNELIA ALL BY HERSELF!?" I yell him as I swing my swords down to my sides and charge forward.

I use my physical enhancement ability and each muscle in by body broadens. I now have a body that could match Suzaku's in speed, strength, and reaction timing.

After my body's transformation I get in close to Guilford with my Burai, I jump into the air and raise my swords over my head. As I come down on top of Guilford I bring my swords crashing down on him. He evades and then attempts to impale me with his lance, but I quickly evade it with grace. Guilford then attempts to stab me repeatedly but I dodge each attack with ease 'This is easier than I thought it would be.' I thought as I continued to evade Guilford's attacks.

"Stop running away you coward!" Guilford shouted with venom in his voice

I couldn't help but laugh at Guilford's tantrum. "Guilford it's important to evade your opponent's attacks and wait for the right moment to strike is it not?" As I said this I use the sword in my left hand in an attempt to severe the head off of Guilford's Gloucester. Guilford however blocks it with his lance and pushes me back. He then spins his lance over his head and then brings it down to point at me.

Guilford then charges forward with his lance pointed at me hoping to impale me. But I quickly charge forward with my two swords to collide with his lance.

As our knightmares collide, Guilford with his lance and me with my swords. The mvs sword in my left hand cuts his lance in half while the sword in my right severs his right leg. The fight ended there with my victory

Kallen Pov

Lelouch won, he actually defeated Guilford. But Lelouch was never good in a knightmare let alone incredible. And yet right in front of me Lelouch wins with ease.

Xingke Pov

Impressive Zero, you defeated Guilford, also known as the Spearhead of the Empire whose skill is just under a knight of the rounds. And you did it in a Burai.

Guilford Pov

Impossible, how could I have lost. Zero may be a brilliant tactician but he's no knight, and yet he completely out classed me in a Burai. If Zero gets his hand on a 7th generation or higher knightmare he could very well be on par with a knight of the round.

Zero then connects his mvs swords and spins his newly jointed swords over his head and then brings it down to point at me. "Do you still wish to fight me Guilford?"

I retort "of course, I will never give up. I will fight to the very end and die for her majesty if that's what it takes to stop you." I shouted with passion and unwavering determination

Zero responds "Have you not been listening to me. You don't die for your loved ones; you live for them." As Zero said this I could hear compassion in his voice.

I could only sit there and stare at Zero, contemplating about what he said to me. That I should not die for my princess… but live for her. I was always taught that one must be willing to lay down their life for the greater good of the crown. But Zero's words now have me doubting my beliefs as a knight.

Zero then lowers his jointed swords and speaks "Guilford I believe victory belongs to me. I would appreciate it if you held your end of our agreement." Zero said in his normal calm voice

As much as I hate to do this, "Of course Zero, we had an agreement, you may have the" I was cut off when Bart, Alfred, Claudio, and Edgar came charging in and surrounded Zero. "like hell we'll let you and you're terrorists get away!" Bart shouted with anger in his voice. The 4 glaston knights all surrounded Zero with their lances pointed at Zero.

Lelouch Pov

(even though Lelouch doesn't know the names of the Glaston Knights or which Gloucester they pilot I will be using their names during the fight, it just makes me visualize the fight better)

It seems everything is going according to plan. Kallen then contacts me.

"Lelouch we're on our way to assist!" Kallen said with urgency in her voice

"No Kallen" I said to her with no fear of the 4 knights that have surrounded me in my voice. Kallen looked at me with confusion but still showed fear. "Don't worry I will deal with them myself."

I take my stance, ready to fend off the knights. Guilford yells at the Glaston Knights to stop, and to not take such disgraceful actions.

They pay no attention and all charge at me from four different directions. I jump up and fire my slash harkens in hope of damaging one of the Gloucester's legs. It made contact with Claudio's Gloucester's right landspinner who was now missing it. I landed on the ground and immediately charged in with my jointed swords and slashed Claudio's knightmare in half, Claudio ejected in time to escape the explosion of his knightmare.

Edgar and Bart then charge at me from the front side by side in hopes of defeating me with their teamwork. A smart move, but still not enough. I disconnect my mvs swords and leaped over them and when I landed I threw both my swords from behind and impale their Gloucesters. Both eject in time before the explosion.

Now only Alfred remains. Alfred starts using an assault rifle which I begin dodging. Though my piloting skills have improved it will prove to be difficult to dodge his gunfire. After dodging his gunfire for a good duration Alfred finally hits my left arm which I am now currently missing. I then use my slash harkens and hit both his assault rifle and his right shoulder.

I was then hit in the leg by a sniper. It was David; now that my leg was gone I couldn't move. I quickly deactivate my enhance mode, which resulted in my muscles returning to their original form for the final phase of the plan. Kallen then contacts me, "Lelouch I'm coming, just hang on!" Kallen says with urgency and panic emanating in her voice. I quickly tell her not to engage. She retorts but I reassure her "Kallen I promise I'll come back, and when I do you'll get to see Ohgi and the others again, but you need to trust me." I said with

I see Alfred walking towards me with his lance in hand. He raises his lance "it ends here Zero, in the name of my father Andreas Dalton, I Alfred Dalton shall end you." Alfred yells to the heavens

I activate my geass since I deactivated my enhance mode, revealing my golden geass insignias.

Kallen Pov

I contact Lelouch, telling him that I was coming to assist but he quickly told me not to engage. Reassuring me that he would come back with the others. And that I could trust him.

I see the Gloucester raising his lance, he shouts out "it ends here Zero, in the name of my father Andreas Dalton, I Alfred Dalton shall end you." He impales the Burai that Zero was in and I scream Lelouch's name in sadness and frustration. "You said you'd come back, you promised. What happened to not dying for the one's you care about, you said that you live for them… so why… why did you have to die?!" I shouted at Lelouch even though he was gone. Since I was on a private channel alone no else can hear my anguish.

But as soon as Zero's Burai was destroyed the Vincent appears from out of no where and uses its Needle Blazer on the Gloucester's cockpit which results in the Gloucester's destruction and Alfred's death. And then the Vincent vanishes.

David Pov

Damn it he got Alfred, but where is he, as soon as I finish my thought the Vincent appears out of nowhere and destroys my Gloucester. Thankfully I ejected in time.

Kallen Pov

As soon as the knightmare disappeared it reappeared at its exact location. It was incredible. But why would a Britannian soldier take out the Glaston Knights.

It doesn't matter though, Lelouch is gone. The only hope Japan had for independence was crushed in a matter of moments.

Then the Vincent Cockpit opens and I couldn't even speak. The one who exited out of the Cock pit was Zero.

Lelouch Pov

My plan worked perfectly. By deactivating my enhance mode I was able to use my geass of substitution to switch places with the pilot of the Vincent. And since I tampered with the broadcast the feed should have been cut when I used Rolo's geass to take out both Gloucesters. And it's all thanks to Rolo. I had both Rolo and I disguised as soldiers to get close to not only the Glaston Knights but the Vincent Pilot.

Flashback

I walk up to the Glaston Knights and tell them that I have top secret orders from head quarters. I activate my geass and the five knights are now under my control. "When Guilford and Zero have their dual I want you all to do one of two things depending on the outcome. If Guilford wins you are to immediately assist Zero and the prisoners in escaping from the Britannian forces." They all nod yes still under my control. "But if Zero wins, then you are all to attack him, you will fight to win. Except you" I point to the red head, if memory served he was the sniper "you will only fire your sniper rifle when Zero has taken out three Gloucesters and you will only aim for the leg." The red head soon replied with yes your majesty. "Also, whoever the last knight is that stands will walk up to Zero's damaged knightmare and shout out these exact words, it ends here Zero, in the name of my father Andreas Dalton, you will then say your name and then say that you will end me." they all said yes your highness. "You will also never recall meeting me or my brother. Again they said yes your highness

After I gave them their orders Rolo lead me to the Vincent pilot and when I spotted him I used the geass of absolute substitution and planted the mark of geass on the back of his neck. Now that he has the mark of geass I can switch places with him before they're able to kill me. After we completed the necessary tasks for the mission. I then give Rolo his next set of instructions. "Rolo I need you to go to the movies and call Villetta telling her that you and I will be at the movies. I geassed the OSI besides Villetta so they'll also confirm that you and I will be at the movies."

Rolo responded with confidence "Of course big brother, you can count on me."

I smiled "I know Rolo, I can always trust you."

Present

Still Lelouch Pov

Because the Glaston Knights attacked me after our dual, out numbering me 5 to 1 when this was to be a fair and honest dual, the world now see's the Britannian military as cowards and lying trash. The Britannian citizens will be at an uprising in the Settlement at their military's disgraceful act and the fact that they still lost. While the Japanese celebrate my victory over them through the streets of the settlement. The whole settlement will be in an uproar.

Xingke Pov

Not only that but this broadcast also shows Zero's skills in a knightmare, single handedly defeating Cornelia's knight who is just under the skills of a knight of the rounds in a Burai, and also able to take out three other Gloucesters with the Burai and then somehow switch places with the Vincent pilot and finishing of the last two with the speed of a god. The Britannian military will now fear Zero and will be in a state of panic over his newest miracle.

C.C. Pov

And to top it all off he was able to claim a 7th generation knightmare for the Black Knights arsenal. You've won a major victory here Lelouch

Lelouch Pov

It's time to address their cowardice actions. I also tampered with the news network, so now they can't cut the feed until I allow it. I now start to speak "people of the world, as you can see the Britannian military has deceived me in believing that they could honor their word. I fought in a fair and honest duel against Guilford. But because I defeated him he sent his Glaston Knights to kill me." I then address the Britannian citizens; "Britannian citizens… your military has no honor. They're nothing but lying trash. And even when Guilford did send his knights they still lost. Tell me, do you think you can trust your military when they cannot even keep their word. They who deceive people and use cowardice acts to obtain victory. But even then they still lose." I say with charisma hoping to crush the citizens trust in their military.

I then address the Japanese. "Japan, do not fear Britannia, even with their lies and deceit I still claimed victory fairly without breaking my word of outside help. Do not fear these cowards. Pick up your swords, fight for justice, fight for Japan, FIGHT FOR THE WORLD!" I shouted that last part

I then address Guilford, "It seems like I was a fool to believe you would fight me with honor. But no matter, I will retrieve them myself."Before I gave Guilford time to retort I used my geass, the seal of absolute suspension and expand the gold field large enough to effect the britannian military stationed here as well as the black knights and then deactivated the jammer that wouldn't allow them to cut the feed to the broadcast using the trigger and quickly retrieved the captured black knights and went back to the Chinese Federation Consulate.

As I made it to the consulate the black knights quickly removed the restraints that bounded our comrades. I smiled when I saw Kallen running to Ohgi and embracing him. I knew she viewed him as an older brother, so it made me glad to see them together again.

Kallen Pov

At the sight of Ohgi I ran straight for him. "Thank goodness, Ohgi!" I cried out in happiness as I embraced him.

"Thanks Kallen from all of us" Ohgi said with both gratitude and joy evident in his voice.

"And Tohdoh and the others, thank goodness" I said on the verge of tears

"Sorry, for being so much trouble." Tohdoh said

"It must have been hard for you" Asahina said cheerfully

"And for you as well'' I replied

Then Tamaki joins in the conversation. "Hey did you see Zero kick their asses. That was awesome"

That reminds me, how could Lelouch pilot a knightmare at that level. He was never a good pilot let alone an ace. I'll have to ask him about it later.

Ohgi added to the conversation. "Yeah it was incredible, when did Zero become such a great pilot.

It was Tohdoh's turn to engage in the conversation. "More importantly how did Zero end up in that golden knightmare when he was in his Burai while fighting"

If I had to guess Lelouch probably used his geass on a britannian soldier and had him pilot the Burai while Lelouch was in the Vincent. But how could Lelouch get such a great pilot, and I doubt Lelouch would waste such an asset for a single mission, no matter how important, excluding if it was for Nunnally. So it's not that. How did he do it.

Then it was Asahina who spoke. "There's also the fact that Zero could move at such a speed, for a second we're at the execution site, and now we end up here at the Consulate.

"Who cares!" Chiba said in a cold voice "The fact is Zero left us when we needed him during the Black Rebellion.

Kallen was upset that Chiba couldn't forgive Lelouch. He was only thinking about Nunnally. But Kallen decided not to start anything.

Our conversation ended when we heard Urabe's voice "It looks like the 4 Holy Swords are together again." Urabe said his voice emanating with joy

Each member of the 4 Holy Swords smiled, even Chiba who was in a foul mood about Lelouch smiled. Tohdoh also gave his rare smiles

Lelouch Pov

I was in the cockpit of the Vincent talking with Villetta with Rolo on the other line. Rolo and I had to make Villetta believe that we were at the movies which we finally convinced her of.

Now that Villetta believes I'm with Rolo I have enough time to speak with the Black Knights. I exit the cockpit of the Vincent and walk towards Kallen and the others. Kallen sees me and runs towards me and embraces me. To say I was happy she hugged me was an understatement. It made me happy to know that Kallen was happy to be with Ohgi and the others again. I returned the hug. "I thought you died." Kallen said this with a hint of sadness. "But you're alive, you're really alive." Kallen looks up to see my masked face. She smiles at me, tears in the corner of her eyes. "Thank you, for bringing them back… and for coming back to me." I blushed when she said that last part. Thank god I was wearing my Zero mask. She then let's go of me and walks with me towards the others.

I then greet them "hello friends" everyone was shocked that I called them friends, I continued speaking "it's good to see you all again" Chiba huffed when I said this, I don't blame her for hating me, I did abandon the Black Knights during the Black Rebellion. But I'll earn their trust again. I began to speak again "I know you all have questions for me. Questions that I will answer soon. But first change into your uniforms and come to the meeting room in 2 hours. Kallen and C.C. will guide you there." I turned and left to enter the Consulate. I'll need to create a doppelganger and have him meet up with Rolo at the Movies by going through the back entrance.

After I entered my room I created a doppelganger. As soon as the doppelganger appeared I had used the power of substitution on him so I may switch places with him before his time expires, after that he soon left to go to Ashford to meet up with Rolo by using a secret passage provided by Xingke. Another great thing about creating doppelgangers is they'll know what I need them to do since we share the same mind.

Time Skip: 1 hour later

Lelouch Pov

Kallen, C.C., and I were in my office discussing about the Vincent that I have acquired.

"Tell me how you switched places with the Vincent Pilot" Kallen asked

"Yes I'm also curious to how you did that." C.C. said, the tone of her voice suggesting that she really doesn't care.

"I used my geass on the Vincent pilot so that we could switch places."I said

"When did you use it?" C.C. asked this time she sounded intrigued

"Before the dual took place" I answered

Kallen now asking a different question "how did you disappear, and then reappear?"

"I had used one of my ally's geass to do that" I said still telling the truth, I just didn't say it was me using the geass.

"So you made friends with a geass user, did you use your geass to make that person your slave?" C.C. asked

"No, I did not use geass on him, he's far too important to me to even think of using geass on." I said without hesitation

Both C.C. and Kallen were shocked by my answer. After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Kallen broke the silence "who is he then"

I smiled "he's my little brother" I said in a loving manner

Kallen and C.C. were shocked by this revelation.

"Which brother in the royal family is it" C.C. asked

"He's not related to me by blood, but he's the only person I view as my little brother." Disappointed that C.C. would actually think I care for someone in the royal family besides Nunnally, Euphemia, and Cornelia

Kallen and C.C. didn't press the conversation any further.

I decided to engage in a casual conversation with the two beautiful women that were in my office.

"Tell me C.C., is there any reason why god would hate you?"I asked curious to know what she would say

C.C. was shocked to have that question asked but regained her indifferent face "why do you ask Lelouch"

"Just curious." I said innocently

"Well let's just say it involved a slip n slide incident that I have no regrets about."C.C. said

Both Kallen and I only stared at her in confusion.

"I won't get in to the details" C.C. added

After C.C. gave me her strange answer I then shifted my attention to Kallen.

"Tell me Kallen, what went on in your mind when you thought I died?" I asked hoping to get the reaction I want

Kallen's face was as crimson as her hair when I asked her. "why do even care?" she asked

"Because I'm curious to know what went on in the mind of my crush." I said sincerely

Kallen's face was now an even darker shade of red from what I said; C.C. was finding our conversation to be interesting to say the least.

Kallen stuttered at first but spoke clearly soon after "I thought that you lied to me again." I look at her with a puzzled expression. She then continued. "When you said if someone of great importance is gone. Be it a symbol or a person, the people who were connected to that great importance are hurt in the process and you said that because of this that great importance can never die. So when I thought you died… it was as if you betrayed my trust again, and that you left me alone." Kallen then got off her chair walking away tears in the corner of her eyes.

I decided to get off my chair to stop her from leaving "are you saying that I'm important to you?" I asked hoping for her answer to be a yes.

Kallen stops walking and turns to me. Tears in the corner of her eyes. She stood there just staring at me. As if searching for something. I then walk up to her and embrace her. Her hair smells like strawberries. I enjoyed holding her. If only I could hold her like this every day. I then looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes. I see loyalty, determination…love.

The moment was then ruined when C.C. spoke up. "Would you two love birds like some privacy?"

Kallen and I blushed at C.C.'s comment. Kallen quickly escaped my hold on her. She tells C.C. that she's got it all wrong and that it was only because I was the Black Knights only hope of freeing Japan.

I didn't take Kallen's words to heart. Her eyes told me something else, and I know that I'm starting to win her affection. I only smiled at Kallen's attempts to get C.C. to stop pestering her. But I know from experience that nothing can stop her pestering.

"C.C. why don't you just drop it, there's nothing going on between Lelouch and I!" Kallen shouted

"As amusing as it is to watch your squabbling, I need some time to think about future endeavors." I said now in a serious tone

Both C.C. and Kallen only nodded their heads and left.

When the door closed I started thinking about Tohdoh and the others. Now that they're safe I need to think about how my meeting with the others will turn out if I tell them everything. Would they believe me? Would they imprison, or worse kill me without a moment's hesitation? It doesn't matter, no matter what I have to gain their trust.

Time skip: 1 hour later

Kallen Pov

Ohgi and the others followed C.C. and I to the meeting room. I was wondering what Lelouch will tell them. Will he tell them nothing but the truth, or will he tell them anything but the truth. A worse thought then surfaced, would he use his geass on them. Would he betray my trust by using his geass to bend my friend's minds and hearts to do his bidding? I quickly pushed the thought aside.

We arrive at the door to the meeting room. I open the double doors and what I saw was something that I wasn't prepared for. It was the same thing he did with Xingke. There he was, not dressed as Zero the man of miracles, but as Lelouch Lamperouge in his ashford academy school uniform. He was sitting in the chair at the end of the table with his trademark smirk. His Zero mask was on the table in front of him staring at me and the others.

What the hell is Lelouch thinking?

Lelouch Pov

I watch as the Kallen, Tohdoh, Ohgi, Tamaki, the Holy Swords, and even C.C. all stand there speechless. Well it's to be expected, some random britannian school boy is sitting in the chair that belongs to Zero, leader of the Black Knights, the man of miracles, and the one who will crush the world and create a new.

"Who the hell are you" Tamaki shouted

Everyone excluding Kallen, C.C., and Urabe were trying to figure out who I was. I then decide to answer Tamaki's question. "Tamaki, I thought you were my best bud, and yet you don't even know when he's sitting in front of you." I said with amusement evident in my voice.

Tamaki retorted "what are you talking, Zeros my best bud, not a stinking britannian."

I mentally face palmed because of Tamaki's stupidity.

Ohgi stepped up "Are you implying that you're Zero?" he asked with curiosity

I was about to answer Ohgi but Tohdoh cut me off "I believe the answer to your question is obvious Ohgi" Tohdoh said no longer in shock, Tohdoh now had his normal face showing no empathy

I smiled "Thank you Tohdoh, but I will answer the question none the less." I then stand and look towards Ohgi. "Yes… I am Zero the man of miracles, founder of the Black Knights, and the one who will lead the Black Knights to victory in our campaign against the Holy Britannian Empire."

They all stare at me, eyes widen except for Tohdoh since he figured it out after my answer to Tamaki (Kallen, C.C. and Urabe are also shocked but only because Lelouch is revealing himself) because of the fact that their leader was a britannian teenager.

Tamaki then retorts "that's impossible, there's no way my buddy Zero is a Britannian." I begin wishing Tamaki would shut up.

Kallen, C.C. and Urabe walk over to me, Kallen to my left, C.C. to my right, and Urabe beside C.C. on her right. Kallen then corrects Tamaki, "he is Zero Tamaki, he's been leading us since Shinjuku." Kallen said proudly with a smile on her face.

"I can also confirm his identity as Zero as well" Urabe said

Tohdoh begins to walk towards me and responds to what Kallen and Urabe say "If both Kallen and Urabe say he's Zero, then there's no doubt in my mind that he is our leader." Tohdoh says as he looks back to Ohgi, Tamaki and the Holy Swords who nod their heads.

After Tohdoh told them to believe my identity as Zero I smiled. I then told them to take their seats. When everyone sits down except for Kallen and C.C. who were standing by me. Kallen still to my left and C.C. to my right I then wait for their questions.

Tohdoh is the first to ask. "Who are you really Zero?"

"That's a loaded question. My **current** name is Lelouch Lamperouge. I'm a student at Ashford Academy." At the word "current," Tohdoh went from simply staring at me, to almost burning a hole through my head with his eyes.

"If you currently go by Lelouch Lamperouge then what **was** your previous name?" Tohdoh asked

I look towards Kallen; I try to get her opinion. If the near panicked look on her face wasn't enough of a message, slowly shaking her head no. It was clear she didn't want me to do this. She's right; it might be a stupid thing to do. Buts it is still the right thing to do. Turning back to Tohdoh, I save him the trouble of having to ask me again. " I was once called Lelouch vi Britannia, the eleventh prince of the empire, 17th heir to the throne, and son of Marianne the flash… and the emperor himself." I growled out between my teeth. My parentage is a rather sore topic with me.

As if a bomb had suddenly exploded, the room became alive with voices of panic and anger. Some were calling for my life. Others were talking about holding me hostage. Some wanted to ransom me for their freedom. They seem to think I was actually worth something to the monster known as the emperor.

"Don't bother with a ransom or taking me hostage. The emperor has absolutely no interest in the safety of his… relations." I told them with some venom in my voice.

"Why shouldn't we ransom you?" asked Ohgi. "Your return could buy us our country back. After all, he is your fath-."

"THAT MONSTER IS NOT MY FATHER." I roared at the entire room. My sudden declaration had stunned them all into silence. They all looked at me in utter shock. Even the normally stoic Tohdoh was staring at me with wide eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I unclench my fists and try to calm my sudden rage. I may be forced to admit that I'm the emperor's son, but I don't think I could stand to call that man my father, or even a father. Those that had gotten over my sudden outburst were staring at me confused. Obviously, I would need to explain my anger.

"You may not believe me when I tell you this. You all probably think that I'm vying for power among my siblings. But let me make one thing clear. I have nothing but contempt and resentment for the royal family." I declare with as much passion as I can, hoping that they would see the truth in my words.

"How can you expect us to believe you?" was Ohgi's angry query. "The royal family lives in luxury for their entire lives. And you stand there acting like your life is as horrid as ours have become. Do you think that we are fools?"

"I am not, and have not been a member of the royal family for many years." I begin.

"I was born on December 5 as Lelouch vi Britannia. My parents were the Emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Britannia, and the late Imperial Consort Marianne. This made me the Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire. I was seventeenth in line to the Imperial throne prior to my mother's assassination, an event which left my beloved sister blind and crippled for the rest of her life." I declare, almost choking on my words at the end.

Some of the black knights began to whisper to each other. They must have been trying to figure out which sister I was talking about. As far as they knew, there was no crippled Britannian princess. 'This is painful to talk about, but I must tell them. They have a right to know everything.'

"When I was ten years old I confronted the Emperor after my mother's assassination and accused him of leaving my mother defenseless. And his response was that it was old news, he treated the death of my mother and Nunnally's injuries as Mundane affairs. I could see the shock plainly on all of their faces. "After that I renounced my claim to the throne, sick of all the fighting of who would succeed him." The others were even more surprised. I continued "In response, my father banished my sister and I to Japan, where we were used as political hostages in the Sakuradite conflict."

"It was during our stay at the Kururugi Household that I first met Suzaku Kururugi, we initially didn't see eye to eye. But we later became friends." Surveying the room, I could see that it was Tohdoh's turn to look shocked. "However, when Britannia finally developed its Knightmare Frames and decided to invade Japan to seize control of the Sakuradite mines, my sister and I became discarded as diplomatic tools. Fearing for our safety, I hid our true identities and sought the help of the Ashford family, who were my mother's allies."

"My mother's death and my father's apparent lack of concern in regards to it were huge blows to my world views. Since then, I have felt that the situation was unfair for both my mother and sister. And for that reason, I made it my goal to pursue a better world for Nunnally. This is why I founded the black knights, so that I could create a better world where she could live in a gentler world." I announce with as much conviction as I could.

Nobody spoke for a few moments after I finished. The silence was not broken until, "What the hell are you talking about?" Tamaki suddenly shouted. "We know all of the members of the Britannian royal family, and there is no crippled and blind princess named Nunnally." Tamaki finished with a self-satisfied look on his face.

'He probably thinks that he just caught me in some lie.' I think with annoyance.

Looking around, I see that some of the people in the room are again whispering, and nodding their heads at Tamaki's words. I was about to try and convince them of my honesty. But before I could even open my mouth, I was interrupted by Kallen

"He's telling the truth." Kallen quietly declared.

As everyone turned to fix their gaze upon her, Kallen quickly became very nervous. Clearly she hadn't intended to speak when the tension in the room was quite so high, if she had intended to speak at all. And though she did little more than whisper that one sentence, it got the attention of every person in the room. Realizing that the officers of the black knights were expecting her to elaborate, Kallen appeared to gather her courage and began her explanation.

"I've met Lelouch's little sister Nunnally. She was living at Ashford Academy with him while I was posing as a student there. I didn't know she was a princess of course and it didn't occur to me until now. But she is Lelouch's sister, she is blind, and she is in a wheelchair. So I can assure you that she does exist." Kallen concluded with a strained voice. It was rather comical to watch her give her little speech, standing stiff as a statue the whole time.

I honestly didn't anticipate anybody, even Kallen, would come to my defense. 'And from the look on her face, she most likely won't be doing that again.' I think with no small amount of humor. 'I had probably better express my gratitude.'

"Thank you Kallen. I appreciate your help." I tell her. As the focus of the room moved back to me, I look a visibly relaxing Kallen in the eye and see her nod in acknowledgement. But the tension in the room hastily returned with the next question.

"How do we know that you truly hate Britannia like you say you do?" Ohgi

I quickly try to reason with him. "Lord Kirihara himself once told you I'm a true mortal enemy of Britannia. He knew my identity and he told you to trust me. Shouldn't that…"

"ENOUGH" Ohgi shouted. I could see that he was barely keeping a hold of his rage. His voice dropped to a whisper as he spoke to me, "you're just another royal who wants power. That's all you people care about. Why would a royal hate Britannia?"

I couldn't hold my anger anymore "BECAUSE OF THE EMPIRE MY OWN SISTER BECAME BLIND AND CRIPPLED!" I shouted with. I then lowered my voice almost a whisper but still had anger and venom in my voice "So don't you dare say I have no reason to hate Britannia!"

Before Ohgi could retort Tohdoh spoke. "That's enough Ohgi." With that Ohgi sat back down but never broke his glare on me.

Chiba then started to speak. "Tell me Z- Lelouch, why did you abandon us during the Black Rebellion. If you didn't betray us we wouldn't have been captured to begin with!" Chiba said with venom in her voice

"Nunnally was captured during the initial assault on the Tokyo Settlement, it was because of this that I left the battle to search for her." I answered truthfully

Chiba's face twisted in anger. "So you abandon us to find one person_, _how dare you weigh one life over the rest of us!" she shouted

I retort "Nunnally means the world to me, my feelings for her can never be compared to anyone besides two other people in my life."

Everyone in the room was silent. It was Tamaki who finally stood. I expected some irrelevant comment. But I was shocked when he spoke. "I understand now, your sister means a lot." He then looked at Kallen and continued. "You're a lot like Kallen's brother Naoto." As he said this both Kallen and Ohgi's eyes widen at the mention of Naoto. "Naoto always placed Kallen's safety first, even before our mission to free Japan. So I understand, and you have my full support. Besides you can't get through this without your best bud."

Everyone looked at Tamaki, and for once I was grateful to him. I smiled and thanked him for his support.

It was Ohgi's turn to stand from his chair. "I'm sorry for my outburst Lelouch. What Tamaki said was true. Naoto always placed Kallen's safety above everything. I now understand why you left, and I hope you can forgive me. And you have my full support." He said with regret for what he said earlier.

"It's okay Ohgi, but it's I who should apologize." I stand up and bow my head slightly. "I hope you can all forgive me for my actions, I just hope that you can trust me again." I lift my head up to see their responses. Everyone nods their heads. Though Chiba glared at me she reluctantly forgave me.

"There's one last thing you should know though" I said sitting back down.

They all look over to me again.

"I have a power, a power that allows me to control a person through eye contact, its called geass." As I said this they were all speechless, even C.C.'s eyes were widened from my actions. But their state of shock soon dissipated and replaced with anger.

I quickly add before anyone asks if I used it on them. "And no, I did not use my geass on any of you besides Kallen which I only used to get information from her."

The others were still angered though. Chiba began "how do we know you didn't use your power on us. You could have easily commanded us to be your slaves." The others nod their heads in agreement besides Kallen, C.C. and Tohdoh who was deep in thought.

"But the fact that you would even ask that proves I didn't use my geass on you, my geass works like this, when I use my geass on a person they follow it to the best of their capabilities. They will also have no memories for the duration of the command issue and execution." I quickly explain

Before anyone else could press any further Tohdoh intervened, "I believe him" Tohdoh said

"But sir Lelouch could have used his geass on us, how can we trust him." Chiba asked with anger in her voice, pleading for Tohdoh to reconsider.

"Chiba if Lelouch used his geass on us then why would he tell us about it, why tell us his identity?" Tohdoh asked calmly despite finding out about geass

Ohgi then spoke "I agree with Tohdoh, I trust Lelouch and will follow him to the very end. Tamaki shouted in agreement. Urabe, Asahina and Senba nod their heads in agreement. Reluctantly Chiba nodded her head as well.

I smile because of Tohdoh's assistance. "Thank you Tohdoh and you have my word that I will never use my geass on you or any of the Black Knights." I said with no deceit in my words.

"Thank you Lelouch, and I thank you for saving me and the others from Guilford and his men. And your piloting was incredible to say the least." Tohdoh said with a small smile across his face.

"I would appreciate it if we could keep my identity as Zero between only those in this room." They all nod their heads yes in understanding

Tohdoh and the 4 Holy Swords left for their rooms while Tamaki left for the bar. Ohgi stayed to ask me one final question.

"Lelouch there's one more thing I'd like to know?"

"Of course Ohgi, what is it?" was my response

"Why did you tell us everything, about who you really are, and your geass?"

"It's because you and the others deserve the truth. When I abandoned you and the others during the Black Rebellion I lost your trust, it got me thinking about the big picture. What if someone told you and the others about my geass and who I really am, if you or the others found out from someone else then there would be no way for me to regain your trust. That is why I decided to tell you and the others everything." Ohgi smiled and brought his hand out for me to shake which I gladly did.

"Thank you Lelouch, for telling us everything." He then turned and left

Kallen Pov

As soon as Ohgi left I started telling Lelouch how much of an idiot he was for risking himself like that. But I was actually happy that he told everyone. I hope he doesn't keep any more secrets from us.

"You know that was a huge risk you took Lelouch" C.C. said indifferent.

"Like Xingke I wanted to gain their trust through honesty." Was Lelouch's response.

"Well I agree with C.C., you took a huge risk telling them… but I'm glad you did" I gave Lelouch a smile of gratitude on that last part.

Lelouch returned my smile. "I am to, and hopefully they can now trust me."

C.C. then asks the same question that I've been pondering about since he said this "Tell me Lelouch, when you said that your feelings for Nunnally could never be compared to anyone else but two people were they by any chance that brother you spoke of before and your mother?"

I notice Lelouch blushing when C.C. asked him. "Why do you ask witch!" he said with annoyance.

"Just Curious." C.C. said innocently in the same manner Lelouch asked about a reason for god hating her. C.C. must want pay back

Lelouch seemed to have noticed this to but reluctantly answered her. "I was referring to my brother but not my mother."

I was shocked when he said this. I thought he loved his mother more than anything. I then question his answer. "Why wouldn't you love your mother as much as Nunnally and your brother?" I was curious to know his answer

C.C. then smiled. "Oh let me guess its me." she said sarcastically.

"Of course not you witch" Lelouch said semi annoyed. I was relieved to hear that, but why should I care if he likes C.C. it's not like I'm in love with him. Am I. My thought were interrupted when C.C. said something that made my cheeks as crimson as my hair. "I was just kidding; I already knew that you were talking about Kallen."

"How'd you know?" Lelouch asked in frustration, his cheeks a light pink.

Wait, he feels the same way he does for Nunnally. I was about to ask Lelouch in confirmation seeing as how C.C. could just be teasing me but Lelouch's face was in shock as if he just remembered something.

"Crap I need to get back to Ashford, sorry I need to go!" Lelouch shouted in realization

He sprinted out of the meeting room. I was about to chase after him but was stopped by C.C. her face void of all the amusement it had seconds ago. "He's right, he needs to get back to Ashford so he isn't caught." I nodded my head in understanding.

I guess I'll have to ask him tomorrow.

Scene change

Lelouch Pov

I ran out of the meeting room and entered a closet so I could make the switch with my doppelganger who is currently at Ashford in my room with Rolo.

I make the switch and I now see Rolo on the couch waiting for my return. He smiles and greets me. "Hello big brother it's good to see you again" Rolo said cheerfully.

"It's good to see you to Rolo, so did Villetta believe our alibi". Rolo responded with a yes and I smile with satisfaction. "Good now it's time for you to go to bed. A boy your age should be in bed." I said with a warm smile

"Come on big brother, I waited for you all day to come back, can't I just stay up with you for a little bit?" Rolo asked innocently.

I was happy, happy that Rolo could act like a normal human being. Not an assassin, not a tool, but as my little brother. "Fine but only for an hour." Rolo responded with a nod and we began talking.

"So tell me big brother, how are able to use all these different abilities" I knew he would eventually ask.

"Well for some reason when C.C. broke the emperors geass I not only received my geass but other ones as well." I had to lie about that in order to keep my secret about being from the future. I won't keep any other secrets besides that one from the others.

"So you don't know how you got it?"

"I know it's strange but yeah I have no idea." Sorry Rolo I would tell you but I told God that I would keep it secret.

"Well if you don't mind me asking, how does each one of your geass work?" Rolo asked in curiosity

I guess I should tell him. It would be informative for him. "Sure, well you already know how my original geass works so I'll just skip that one. And the other geass I have is yours without the heart defect." Rolo nodded in understanding "So I guess should start with the geass canceller, basically it nullifies the effects of one's geass. Like yours it emits sphere representing its area effect."

Rolo then realizes why his geass wouldn't work. "So that's why my geass wouldn't work against you."

"Yes because of my geass canceller I was able to nullify your geass during our battle in Babel Tower and our confrontation in the OSI surveillance room." I then explain my doppelganger ability. "This geass allows me to create clones of myself as you know. But its weakness is that it can only maintain its form for 3 hours and I can only use it 3 times a day. When a doppelganger's time runs out all the stamina I used to create it comes back to me. My doppelgangers can also use my other geass abilities but it will drain the doppelgangers stamina which in turn will drain mine. Also when a doppelganger dies all the stamina I used to create it will not come back and it will damage my mind."

"Wait so when I killed your doppelganger I hurt you in the process!?" Rolo asked feeling guilty for hurting me

"Don't worry Rolo, you didn't know, and you were only protecting yourself when you thought I was a threat. So it's perfectly fine." I said with a loving smile. Rolo only nods his head still feeling guilty.

"Now for my fifth and final geass, this one allows me to switch places with someone else. In order for it to work I need look at a person and activate it. I'll know it works because they'll have the mark of geass somewhere on their body that only I can see, that's why I had you take me to the Vincent pilot so I could use my geass of substitution with him during my fight with the Glaston Knights." After I told Rolo about all my different geass I start making my way to bed. "Alright Rolo that's enough talk, it's time for bed."

"Okay big brother" was Rolo's response as he went to his room.

As I enter my room I think about what tomorrow will bring. Suzaku will arrive at Ashford tomorrow. Soon I will be reunited with my best friend and my worst enemy.

I was not looking forward to seeing Suzaku again as an enemy. But I killed Euphemia, the woman Suzaku fell in love with. If Suzaku took Kallen's then there's no telling in what I'd do to him.

I look towards my clock that reads 11:30 P.M. and decide to go to bed. As I lay in my bed drifting off into slumber I say one last thing a I drift to sleep.

"Kallen…"

Time skip: Tomorrow and in homeroom class

Lelouch Pov

As class is about to begin I prepare for my reunion with Suzaku. Though he's my enemy he's also my friend (even though the feeling isn't mutual). Villetta then tells us that we'll be having **two** students today. I widen my eyes in confusion. 'two, only Suzaku should show up, could it be Gino, or perhaps another agent.'

Villetta then motions towards the door. Suzaku walks in alone. 'I guess she's going to have them introduce themselves one at a time.'

"Hello everyone my name is Suzaku Kururugi and I'll be returning to classes in Ashford Academy starting today, I look forward to studying here." Suzaku said kindly despite his hatred for seeing me again. The students in class also start mumbling about how he's the knight of seven and the white death of Britannia.

Then Villetta motioned towards the door again and the person who entered the classroom was the last person I ever expected to see again. It was the very person who gave me my final chance for redemption. Though he looked younger now there was no denying it. He had the same pair of golden eyes, the long silver hair, and the same tanned skin. It was God.

As god looks over to the class he then eyes me. He smirks at me but quickly looked back to the class before anyone noticed. He introduces himself "Hello everyone my name is Godric Cross, it's a pleasure to meet you all.

Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of Final Chance. This time I wrote the fight scene without assistance so this was my first time writing a fight scene alone. Please tell me if you liked it and review telling me on how I can improve on them. I do hope to get more reviews. But I have fun writing this either way.

Suzaku has finally arrived! Hooray, but more importantly (depending on what you believe) God's back. How will things turn out now that God's here? Find out in the next chapter of Final Chance.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you like this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing this one because it's really just filler. But it will have some important aspects for the future of the story.

I will be taking a short break after this chapter so I can finish my IB summer assignments. I should be done with my assignments by a minimum of two days. I will then take another day off after I'm done with my assignments so I can have a day of relaxation. I actually write these stories till three in the morning, and because of that my writing is a bit sloppy and I don't proof read it as well. So taking this small break will be good for me.

And remember to review if you have any suggestions on how I should improve or if you just want to tell me what you like or don't like about it. Also this chapter will be laughs so there will be characters who are OOC

Lelouch Pov

There he was, God, the one who gave me my final chance to change the world.

"Hello everyone my name is Godric Cross; it's a pleasure to meet you all." God said

All the girls in class were now talking about how attractive Godric was. Godric over heard it seemed and winked at the girls. And in response all the girls squeal. Well now I won't have to worry about as many girls chasing me during cupid day.

"Okay quiet down, Suzaku why don't you take the desk next to Lelouch for now." Villetta said

Suzaku without responding to Villetta begins walking over to me; his smile disappeared at the sound of my name.

'Suzaku, you were my best friend, and my greatest obstacle. I took Euphemia from you. And in return you and the emperor took away three things from my memories. Everything about Zero and the Black Knights, that I was a prince of the royal family of Britannia. And my beloved sister Nunnally'

Suzaku is now at my desk. I smile and greet him "Hey welcome back, it's been sometime.

Suzaku's returns the smile "I missed everyone a lot" as Suzaku finishes both Shirley and Rivalz greet him.

Shirley speaks first in a cheerful manner "Suzaku it feels like forever"

"You've really come up in the world haven't you" Rivalz says

Milly barges in during class "Suzaku's back, where is he?"

"Alright settle down, Milly get back to your **own** class" said Villetta with annoyance. Milly leaves the classroom and Villetta now turns to Godric. "Godric, why don't you take the desk next to Shirley."

"Yes ma'am" Godric replied. Shirley then waves her hand up so Godric can spot her. As Godric is walking towards Shirley, Godric looks over to me, our gazes met. Godric looks away from me and looks to Shirley.

Shirley greets him cheerfully. "Hello Godric, my names Shirley I hope we can become good friends in the future"

"I'd like that." Godric said

I activate my geass and stop everyone so I can talk with Godric. "What do you think you're doing here God?"

"It's Godric Cross now Lelouch. Weren't you listening to Villetta? And don't I warrant a hello?" I could tell that he was amused by all of this.

I begin losing my patience "Just tell me why you're here."

"Can't I visit a friend. Are you not happy to see me again?" Godric was beginning to laugh

"No it's not that, I'm just surprised to see you again" He then asks how I've been since we parted. "Things have been playing out well so far. With the multiple geass abilities that you've bestowed to me I've been able to keep my identity hidden easier and my battles have been simplified as well."

Godric looked pleased with my response "That's good; I was hoping that my gifts were helping you for your rebellion." Godric then smirks. "So how's your red headed girl friend doing?"

I blushed at his question. "Well if you must know I'm starting to win her affections."

Godric brings him arm around my neck. "That's great Lelouch; I hope all goes well for you and Kallen."

I smile "Thank you Godric and it's thanks to you that I've been given this second chance. I am eternally thankful."

"Don't sweat it Lelouch, I just hope you don't get yourself killed again. You have a lot of people who care about you. They would hate to see you gone."

"I won't Godric, now would you mind telling me why you're here, do you plan on helping me through the rebellion." I say getting back on topic.

"Actually I'm only here to have fun with you and the student council." He says with amusement in his voice

My left eye starts twitching "That's why you're here? It's just for some entertainment?"

"Exactly!" Godric says with a huge smile across his face. "I'm kidding Lelouch, though since I'm in this world I'm only a regular immortal so I can only help you through piloting a knightmare frame.

I decide to drop it and ask him what happened between C.C. and him. "Godric if you don't mind me asking, what made you hate C.C. so much? She said something about a slip n slide incident." Godric's care free smile was completely gone and replaced with a look of pent up aggression.

"Do you really want to know Lelouch?" Godric was serious about this.

I nod my head yes

"Fine then." Godric tells me his story

Flashback

Godric Pov

The year was 1978, C.C. and I lived in a small little house on a beautiful plain. She and I lived there together. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen and a living room. We also had a garage but we didn't have any cars to store them in. We lived close by a small town. It was only a 30 minute walk to get there and back. I had recently been working on creating the ultimate slip n slide.

"After four long months of hard work I've finally done it. I've made the ultimate slip n slide for my enjoyment." I said proud at my work

C.C. just stares at me with her normal bored expression with her box of pizza next to her. "Good for you Godric but wouldn't it have been easier to just make it magically appear, you are god."

"You know I'm just a regular immortal when I'm in this world, so why do you even ask that stupid question?" I asked with annoyance

"Why do you act like a child?" C.C. countered with

"Well why do you eat so much damn pizza!?" She's the only person who can make me lose my cool.

C.C. then gets off her chair and walks up to me. "Now you're the one asking stupid questions Godric. You know I love pizza."

"Shut up you witch" I said to her with venom

C.C. is now only inches away from me. "Just shut up and kiss me" she whispers seductively

I comply and our lips connect, our tongue's both fighting for dominance.

Flashback is then interrupted by Lelouch

"Wait, wait, wait you mean you and C.C. were a couple" Lelouch asked shocked by this revelation.

"Were, we were a couple before she ruined my life. Now will you let me finish" Lelouch nods his head for me to continue

Resume Flashback

After our kiss C.C. goes back to our table and continues eating her pizza. I decide to join her and when I was about to take a slice C.C. slaps my hand away. "What was that for!?"

"This is my pizza Godric; you can have a hot pocket that's in the freezer." C.C. said acting high and mighty. It should be me acting like that. I'm God for my sake. (get it, instead of saying god's sake I said my sake, see it's funny because I'm god)

"I'm the one who bought it woman. I can have the whole pizza if I'd damn well please!" I take a slice and start eating it.

C.C. then began to glare at me. "You've made a big mistake Godric."

I roll my eyes at her empty threat walk back in the house to get a cream soda. I open the fridge but find no cream soda. I walk outside to ask C.C. if she drank it all which she did of course. "I guess I'll go to the store and buy more. I'll be back in 40 minutes."

"That should be plenty of time then." C.C. said

I stare at her for a minute confused from the words she said. I push the thought away and go to the store to get cream soda. I start walking to town.

Scene change

I bought every two liter bottle of cream soda that the store had and was making my way back home where my annoying girlfriend was. But I noticed a stand with necklaces for sale. I decided to by one for C.C. in apology for eating a slice of her pizza even though it was me who bought it. I was looking at each one deciding which one she would like. That's when I noticed a slice of pizza necklace on. The pizza itself was gold while the pepperonis were rubies. I decided to buy it. The woman at the stand looked at me in confusion for picking it. "My girlfriend really likes pizza." Was my response. She only nodded her head.

Scene change

I make it home with the cream soda and necklace I bought. I hope C.C. will forgive me.

When I walk inside C.C. is nowhere to be found. She wasn't out back with the slip n slide either. 'She must be out getting something'.

I then take the opportunity to go on my newly built slip n slide. It was a master piece. It was seven stories high having eighteen different sharp turns with a tunnel section in it. It was truly a master piece. I make my way to the ladder. As I'm climbing the ladder I spot C.C., my eyes widen at what I see in her hands. In her hands was a c4 trigger. I then look around my slip n slide to finally notice multiple c4 charges on the pillars holding it up. (In hind sight I should have noticed this to begin with but I was too excited to pay attention)

C.C. smirks "this is why you don't take my slice of pizza" She presses the button on the trigger and the whole slip n slide came crashing down. After I finally made my way out of the rubble C.C. was nowhere to found.

End of flashback

Lelouch Pov

As Godric finished his story he tells me one last thing. "The only thing I had left to remember her by was the necklace I bought her which only serves to remind me of what she did to me."

I could only look at Godric dumbfounded by the reason they would hold a 50 year grudge. "So you mean to tell me you only hate C.C. because she blew up your slip n slide." I said annoyed that God would act so childishly.

"I was on it!" he shouted back

"Yeah well your immortal, honestly you should just make up with her. She's going to come to school in three days for the welcome party in honor of Suzaku so I suggest you do it then." I scolded. It was amusing to actually scold the one and only God.

"Whatever" was Godric's response "I think it's time you deactivate your geass." I nod my head yes in agreement and we go back to where we were before our conversation. After we get in position I deactivate my geass.

After I deactivate my geass I address Suzaku. "Suzaku how about you eat lunch with us?"

"Sure that sounds great." Suzaku said with a fake smile

I then look over to Godric. "Godric was your name correct, how about you join us for lunch."

Godric smiles "Sure that sounds great"

Scene change

Still Lelouch's Pov

"And so everybody went up and left except us, even the teachers" Shirley said explaining to Suzaku why none of the old students or teachers were at Ashford.

"Back to the homeland?" Suzaku asked

It was my turn to respond. "Yeah, and that's the reason why we're the only ones at school who know you, right Rolo"

"That's right big brother."

"That explains why I don't recognize anyone here" Suzaku said

Rivalz then asks the million dollar question. "Hey so you saw Zero's face didn't you, what did he look like?"

Milly: "Zero's a girl I bet." Well I guess that's not a stupid accusation. C.C. from time to time would play the part of Zero.

Rivalz: "It's really prince Clovis right." Rivalz you insult me

Shirley: "Or a prince from another country." Well you got the prince part right.

Godric: "Or perhaps it's really a genetic mutated turtle who was taught the ways of being a ninja by a talking rat along with his three other brothers who all fight crime in the name of justice." Everyone looks at Godric with confused expressions.

"Godric there's no need to spout such nonsense. And isn't that the plot for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." I said

Suzaku overwhelmed by their questions "Ah, well um"

I intervene "As much as I want to know like the rest of you Suzaku can't tell us, it's probably classified information, right Suzaku."

"Yeah, it's a military secret I'm so- ow" Arthur bites him before he could finish.

Both Milly and Shirley jump in surprise.

"Arthur!" Milly said shocked to see everyone's favorite cat

"You brought him with you!" Shirley added

"Well Suzaku, you really have a thing for cats." I said in amusement.

Shirley then turns to Godric. "Godric do you have any clubs you're interested in?"

Godric responds "I don't currently; I honestly don't know what clubs there are."

I joined in on the conversation. "Why don't you join the student council? We could use an extra member." I then turn to Suzaku. "You're also free to join the student council again."

Both Godric and Suzaku thank me and except my proposition.

Scene Change

Gino Pov

Seeing as how me, Suzaku and Anya will be here for a while. I fly over to the government bureau that controls all of area 11 in fortress mode to test their security.

I spot the bureau and fire my energy canon by combining my two slashharkens. It easily burns a hole through the bureau and I fly inside. "Ha ha ha, getting in here couldn't have been easier. These guys are almost annoyingly sloppy, is this the best line of defense Area 11's got to offer." I then increase my speed

I then spot five Sutherlands, two at the back with rocket launchers and three at the front with assault rifles. They begin shooting at me in hopes of hitting me.

I smirk at their attempt to shoot me down. "Ah hah, maybe I was being a bit too hasty." I dodge all their gunfire with ease and fire my slash harkens. I guide my slash harkens so it takes out all five of them. 'Man I'm good'

As my slash harkens retract to me I notice two Gloucesters. If the info I got was correct these two should be from the Glaston Knights. More specifically they're Claudio and Edgar Dalton.

"I don't know you are… but this ends now!"

I begin to scold them "Pitiful, that armament shows you care more about protecting the building… oh well to bad" I say as I go to Knightmare mode.

"Could it be the one!?" It seems they've realized who I am.

My Tristan's transformation is now complete. "I see so that's what we're dealing with… the variable knightmare frame Tristan… which makes you lord Gino Weinberg the knight of three. Am I correct?"

"You are; I'm putting you guys to the test, alright try and stop me." I then connect the hilts of my two MVS Polearms and point it towards them ready to fight.

"Fine we accept your challenge; we can't let this insult go unanswered!"

I smirk "Well forgive me for pointing the obvious but Zero beat me to the punch when he defeated you guys in a Burai."

Claudio retorts and charges in with blinding rage "Why you!"

"Don't hold back" I said

"AS YOU WISH!" was Claudio's response

"Thank you." I block Claudio's attack as he passes by me and he attempts to attack me with his lance again but I block it a second time. Edgar quickly attacks me from behind but I block in time and then spin my polearms around my Tristan to remove both of their heads. 'These guys are hopeless'

"Why you!" Claudio seems angry with my little test.

Suzaku steps in "Stop it!"

Since Suzaku's my buddy I obliged with his request, or order, you never know with him.

I block both of their lances with ease to end the battle. Suzaku continues on with his scolding "That's enough the battle's been decided." After the two Glaston Knights comply with Suzaku's decision I exit my Tristan and greet Suzaku

"Hey Suzaku!" I said cheerfully as if I wasn't even in battle just seconds ago.

"Gino, I thought I told you to bring the Lancelot here with you." Great now Suzaku's scolding me.

"Yeah but Earl Asplund is coming with it next week, not to change the subject but what's with the outfit?" Okay I did just want to change the subject. Suzaku's always about business, he needs to lighten up.

"I came here straight from school, its required" Suzaku responds dully I might add.

"Very fashionable." I went behind him and leaned on his back after I said that. I had to admit though that school uniform would look great on me.

Suzaku frowns obviously annoyed at my behavior "Gino I know you're from a great noble family but can't you act more normal… by the way you're amazingly heavy."

"Is it over?" said the emotionless voice of my little pink haired friend Anya.

Suzaku was shocked obviously not expecting Anya to show up. "The Mordred, Anya came along too."

"Is it over?" Anya asks a second time

"Yep, Suzaku made me end it."

I heard Anya sigh due to the fact Anya wasn't able to record my victory. "How dull."

I then tell Suzaku about our other arrival. "Marcus will also be joining us as well; he thought it be best seeing as how skilled Zero is."

Suzaku's eyes widen "The knight of two. When?"

"He'll be arriving with the Viceroy so we won't see him for a while yet."

"I see" was all Suzaku said before he turned and left.

"He needs to learn to lighten up" I said with my shoulders slumped.

Time Skip: 3 days later

Ashford Academy

Lelouch Pov

Ost - Le Repos Du Guerrier. If you want to listen to it while you read. Alas its only two minutes long.

Today is the welcome party for Suzaku; we got a whole festival in his honor. Milly sure loves to go overboard.

"Apologies for the delay, we are now officially kicking off the welcome party for the knight of seven!" Milly said cheerfully. She then turns to Suzaku. "Give the word guest of honor."

"I don't suppose I can refuse?" Suzaku asks kindly

"Nope sorry, it's a presidential order!" Milly replies smiling as always

"Just accept it; she makes up the rules in this school." I said

Suzaku defeated by that logic and complies with Milly's order. "Alright guys, get ready then." He takes the microphone and with a deep breath. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW". (I know that wasn't necessary but just go with it.)

Scene Change

After Suzaku started the festival with his meow, Rolo, Godric and I went to one of the sheds to peel some potatoes for the food that will be served at one of the other stands.

Both Godric and I told Rolo the whole story."So you and Godric actually came from the future and you're in a contract with God who is Godric? "Rolo asked in confirmation. Both Godric and I nod yes

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth sooner but God told me not to tell anyone. Which reminds me why did you have me keep it a secret when you just go off telling Rolo." I said angered that he made me keep our secret for nothing.

"I don't know" was his response.

"That's it, that's all you have to say." I use my physical enhancement and punch Godric in the face and flies out of the shed.

After Godric finally got back we begin a different topic.

"Lelouch are these things really appropriate for the occasion?" Rolo asked confused why we would start a whole festival for one person.

"This is Milly we're talking about, she loves stuff like this." I said reminding Rolo about our president's strange ways.

"Well I think she's awesome, she really knows how to liven things up. Just like yours truly." Godric said as if he were God himself. Oh yeah that's right.

Rolo then speaks to Godric. "So how have the students been treating you Godric?"

Godric looks at Rolo with frown. "Well for some reason almost half the girls chase after me asking if they want to go out on dates with me which I swiftly decline. And the male population all hate me for and I quote "How dare you attract half the girls in this school."

"Why aren't you happy that girls like you Godric, I thought most guys would love for girls to like them?" Rolo said confused

"I'm upset because it's only half of the girls in school!" Godric said raising his voice

Rolo and I laughed at Godric's answer. Rolo then answers his question. "It's because the other half all go chasing after my brother."

"What!" I said shocked by this revelation. I had no idea I was so desirable, then again most of the girls did go after my hat during cupid day. Which reminds me, I need to find a way for Kallen to get into to school on that day. I'm sure the student council would keep it a secret from Suzaku for her sake.

While Godric was hysteric from my reaction. "I guess you're my rival then Lelouch." I could care less if Godric had every woman in the world, as long as none of them were Kallen.

"I honestly don't care Godric, the less girls who like me the better. The only woman I care about is Kallen."

Rolo was shocked that I had feelings for Kallen. "Wait you have a crush on Kallen. I didn't know that."

"Oh forgive me Rolo; I guess I forgot to tell you." I said hoping that Rolo won't be offended that I care about someone else besides him.

He only gave me a warm smile and said "Well I wish you the best of luck big brother.

I was shocked that Rolo accepted her so quickly. It made me happy though. "Thank you Rolo, I just hope I can win her heart. She may be a black knight but I still care about her." Rolo and Godric stared at me confused at why I would add that last part. I turn my eyes over to where Suzaku was eavesdropping on our conversation.

They both nodded in understanding.

To keep up with the charade Godric made a comment. "Wait you have feelings for one of the black knights. Doesn't that mean she's an eleven?" Though it slightly angered me that Godric said that, it was so Suzaku would buy our conversation.

"Well actually she's a half, but I still love her regardless." I looked to where Suzaku was; his eyes widen at what I said. He then walks away satisfied with our conversation.

Now that Suzaku's gone I leave to contact Tohdoh. (I'm only choosing someone random since I don't know who Lelouch contacted during the episode)

Scene change

Lelouch Pov

"Alright, I understand, go through cell F in Kyushu and make contact with Diethard. Right, have Rakshata come here and…" I notice C.C. walking over to Rivalz about the giant pizza. I decide to approach her another time. She isn't the type of person that can be captured easily. "Sorry, like I was saying have Rakshata come here with the new tech for the Guren. Also tell Rakshata that I need her to make a second float unit. And by the way do you think you can get some people to color my Vincent black. Thanks Tohdoh."

After my discussion with Tohdoh I walk over to where C.C. is "And what do you think you're doing here." I said calmly unlike last time when I was hysteric.

"I'm looking for something that I left behind" was her response

"What's with you and this stuff any way, come on" I put a bag over her head with eye holes for her to see.

"Acting a little devilish aren't you." She said trying to irritate me.

"Shut up witch, I actually have someone I want you to meet." I said with a smirk. Man this is going to be good

"Now you've got me curious, and who would this person be. Don't tell me you're trying to hook me up in an attempt to try and stop me from making your life difficult."

"You'll see" is all I say to her.

Scene Change

Godric Pov

"Damn it Lelouch, leaving me here to peel potato skins while you goof off in the festival" I said pissed

"I'm sorry Godric but brother had an important phone call. I hope you can forgive him?" Rolo said trying to reason with me.

"Yeah well it's still annoying. Why do we have to do the boring job anyway, couldn't we get someone else to do it?"

"Well it was madam president's idea. And she doesn't take no for an answer."Rolo's phone begins to ring. "Hello, oh big brother it's you. Oh you need Godric for something. Sure I'll give him the phone right now." Rolo hands the phone over to me.

"Hello, you have someone for me to meet. Sure where do you want me to meet you. The tomato truck. Why would there be a truck full of tomatoes. Hey don't yell at me. Well I'm sorry I forgot about the giant pizza. Well maybe if you weren't be so boring all the time I would actually pay attention to you. Fine I'll meet you there." During the whole conversation Rolo looked at me with confusion.

"So what was that about?" Rolo asked.

I respond sarcastically. "I don't know wrong number"

"What you mean wrong number that was Lelouch." Rolo said not catching the sarcasm in my statement.

"I was being sarcastic Rolo." Rolo's face was then bright red in embarrassment.

"Oh forgive me for not noticing." Jeez this kid needs to loosen up. I then get an idea.

"Rolo you need to get a girlfriend" I said completely serious

"WHAT!" Rolo jumped out of his seat going ballistic.

I calm him down and explain further. "Rolo it's important for a boy your age to start thinking about dating and marriage."

"I'm sixteen!"

"Okay jeez, we'll stick with dating then." Man this kid needs to get laid

"Godric I don't need a girlfriend. I'm perfectly find thank you very much. The only people I need in my life are Lelouch and Nunnally!" Rolo really doesn't want to start dating it seems. But I can change that.

"Rolo we've peeled enough potatoes I say we go hook up with some beautiful women." I said now excited about this day. I take Rolo's arm and start walking out of the room but Rolo quickly escapes my grasp. "Rolo this is for your own good." I scold him with my fiercest glare. Rolo and I begin fighting cartoon style and I eventually start dragging him by the feat. He also tries to use his geass despite knowing that it won't work on me.

Rolo begins complaining about how this is a terrible idea. "Godric this is a terrible idea, let me go. I don't want to leave."

"Sorry Rolo but this is for your own good." I said now annoyed at Rolo's resistance.

"But what about the potatoes?"

"FUCK THE POTATOES!"

"Um what are you guys doing?" I turn and see three hot babes.

I turn to Rolo with a devilish smirk. "Rolo watch and learn." I turn to the beautiful women front of me. "Hello, I'm Godric Cross, I'm new to Ashford Academy. I was hoping to have Rolo here show me around but since we have duties to fulfill for the student council he can't show me around. So I was wondering if you could peel the potatoes for one of the food stands. I would very much appreciate it." I finish with a smile to seal the deal.

The girls all blush from my devilish good looks. The one in the middle responds. "Sure we'd love to help you right girls." Both girls nod their heads in agreement.

"Thank you ladies, I hope in the future we can speak under better circumstances." The girls' cheeks turn a darker shade of red.

"We hope for that too." They then leave to go to the shed to peel the rest of the potatoes.

I walk back to Rolo. "See what I did, that's how you charm a girl."

"But how does getting girls peel potatoes charming them." I can't believe this kid.

"Just follow me, all will be clear soon." Rolo just drops his shoulders in defeat and reluctantly comes with me. 'Oh how I love to win'

Scene change

Lelouch Pov

Where's Godric, he should have been here thirty minutes ago. God why do you do this to me. I hear C.C. complaining about why he's taking so long to get here.

"Whoever you're wanting me to meet he sure knows how to make me angry." Well you're correct about that.

"I'll call him again." I dial Rolo's number. After a few rings he picks up. "Rolo where is he? What do you mean picking up chicks!? What are you doing? You're picking up chicks with him!? How does someone make you pick up chicks!? Look just get him over here okay. What I'm not going to say that. Come on don't cry. Fine… I love you too." C.C. began snickering at that last part. "Shut up he's my brother.

"Oh I didn't know you swing that way Lelouch." C.C. said having fun at my misery

"Shut up you witch." This is the first time I've been provoked to hit a women.

Before C.C. could make another comment we hear Godric and Rolo approaching. "I'm just saying that blond one was all over me." Godric then see's me on top of the truck. Both he and Rolo climb up the ladder to meet me. As Godric makes it to the top first he starts talking about this blond he met until he see's C.C. behind me. "Why is she here!?"

I sigh "Godric I told you she'd be here today, and I want you two to make up. I then look over to Rolo. "Rolo could you give us some time to speak privately." Rolo nods his head in understanding and leaves.

C.C. begins to speak. "How do you know this thief Lelouch?" C.C. said narrowing her eyes at me for not telling her.

"Thief, I only took a slice of pizza and you blow up my slip n slide while I'm on it. I didn't even get a chance to slide down on it!"

"I told you not to take my pizza, but you didn't listen." C.C. then shifts her attention to me. "I will ask you again, how do you know this thief."

Before I could respond. "Yeah C.C. he does know me but that's not all. We're currently in a contract right now." As Godric said that C.C. lost her temper

"GODRIC YOU'RE DEAD!"

"GOOD LUCK WITH THAT WITCH!" Both Godric and C.C. charge at each other pushing me aside. I almost fell in the truck but caught myself in time. I then watch as they fight over a slice of pizza and a slip n slide. 'They really do belong together.'

Both C.C. and Godric fall in the truck. C.C. on top of Godric as they land. "Ah crap, C.C., Godric you guys okay!?"

Godric yells out. "Does it look like I'm okay!? Do I look okay to you Lelouch!?" I only stare at him waiting for his answer. He then shouts at me again. "No I am not okay! I'm stuck in a truck with a psychopath!"

"Don't worry I'll get you guys." I was cut off by Shirley calling for me.

"LULU!" Damn it Shirley if you're here then that means… then that means… God damn it Gino. I close the electronic door so Shirley wouldn't see Godric and C.C.

"Do you need something Shirley?" Fuck now I have to deal with this again.

"Well I have a little problem that I hope you can help me with. Miss Villetta seems to be avoiding me." That reminds me, I need to tell Villetta that I know about her and Ohgi. "Well I was thinking you should… wait you're alone"

"Yeah why do you ask" I was starting to sweat, not because of the possibility of being caught. But because Kallen was about to trap me inside with her in a green animal costume while she's wearing nothing but a very small black shirt with no bra and black panties. I'm starting to care less and less about the Godric and C.C. problem now.

"I could have sworn I heard you yelling."

"Nope we're alone here, just the two of us." I quickly say

I notice Shirley looking away from me after I said we're alone. She then said something that I couldn't hear because Kallen arrived in her (what is that anyway) green costume and trapped my head inside.

I tell Shirley that I didn't hear what she said and turn to Kallen with a smirk across my face. "Kallen I don't think we're in the point of our relationship to do this yet. But if you insist."

Kallen's face was as red as her hair. "Shut up Lelouch. I'm here to pick up pizza girl."

I decide to have a little more fun with her. "If you only came here for C.C. then why are you only wearing that?" I begin looking at her up and down. Before I could hear Kallen retort Shirley pulls me out of costume and I fall off the truck again. "How undignified."

I get up and tell Shirley to stop attacking the person in the animal costume. I then hear Suzaku calling me from behind. "Hey Lelouch have you seen Arthur. He grabbed a valuable quill pen from me and" before Suzaku could finish we hear banging from inside the truck. "Oh no, is he inside that thing?" Of course that's your first thought of who's in there.

I answer Suzaku's question "No cats and tomatoes don't mix." The canister for all the tomatoes is then picked up by the Ganymede with Gino as the pilot. 'Damn you to hell Gino.'

"You're supposed to start with this right."

"It can't be, Gino!?" Suzaku said both he and I afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, this commoner school is really a blast" Gino then speeds off after he said that.

"Hey wait" I shout out running after him.I could use my physical enhancement but I don't want the others to notice it. Kallen, Suzaku, Shirley and Milly all run after Gino behind me. Well until they all pass me. "I'm not cut out for this." I said out of breath from my minute of running. Then Milly runs past me in a dress. I watch as Milly continues to run after them without breaking a sweat. "Oh to hell with this!" I then use my enhancement and each muscle in my body increases in mass and broadens slightly.

I then run full speed passing Milly, Shirley and Kallen.

Milly: What the hell!

Shirley: What the hell!

Kallen: What the hell!

I'm now next to Suzaku both running at the same speed. Suzaku looks at me eyes widen that I could match his speed. "What the hell" was all he said to me.

I smile "sayonara" I then increase my speed even further leaving a shocked Suzaku. I then jump on the Ganymede and then jump on top to the canister. I open the door and help Godric and C.C. out of the canister. "Alright you two when I say jump you" before I could finish C.C. tackled Godric off the canister and both land on the ground leaving me up here alone. "You bastards."

"Hey what are you doing on the canister? Oh is this part of the show. Well then continue with whatever you're were doing." Gino said oblivious that Godric and C.C. were on the canister with me just seconds ago.

I notice that Gino's about to reach the pizza dough. "Ah crap!" I then jump off the canister and do a front flip and land gracefully on my feet.

Gino makes it to the pizza dough and dumps all of the tomato sauce on it. "Man this commoner school is awesome!"

Milly was jumping in the air in celebration. "We did it; we actually got the sauce on!"

Suzaku with Arthur in his arms walks up to me. "Lelouch, since when were you able to run like that?" He then narrows his eyes at me. "And why did you jump on the Ganymede?"

Rivalz joins the conversation. "Yeah what the hell was that about!?"

Thankfully Godric stepped in with tomato sauce all over him to assist me. "Lelouch thank god you got me out of the canister. You really saved my ass back there."

Suzaku looked at Godric then back to me. "I see, so Godric fell into the canister and you got him out before Gino could dump the sauce out."

"Yeah, I thought that it be embarrassing for Godric to have the whole school see him covered in tomato sauce." I said laughing

Shirley walks up to us angry about something. "Darn, whoever was in that costume got away."

"Don't worry about it Shirley. It was just a girl confessing to me." I said.

Everyone laughs except for Shirley and Suzaku.

I decide to find Rolo, C.C. and Kallen. "Guys I'm going to look for Rolo."

"I'll come with you." Godric said.

Godric and I leave to find Rolo, C.C. and Kallen.

Scene Change

Lelouch Pov

After we find the others we go up to the roof and lock the door so we don't get an unwanted intrusion. Godric and I also got five slices of pizza each slice the size of a normal pizza and explain my knowledge of the future. My new abilities. And explain to Kallen that Godric is God. After Godric and I explained everything we all engaged in a normal conversation.

"This is by far the best pizza I've ever had." Godric said.

"Though Rolo and I don't eat pizza much, I will say that this is well made." I said

"I agree with big brother." Rolo said

Despite what's happened with Godric and C.C. it was rather peaceful today. I look at Kallen who hasn't even touched her pizza. I walk over and sit next to her as Godric and C.C. are having an argument while Rolo tries to stop them.

"What's wrong Kallen? You haven't even touched your slice of pizza." I said concerned

Kallen looked at me for a second but looked back down to the ground. "Lelouch back at the consulate, after you told the Black Knights everything. You said that there were three people in your life that you loved more than anyything. You said Rolo and Nunnally were the first two. But when you said that your mother wasn't the third person, C.C. said that it was me. So I want to know, was C.C. telling the truth?

I could only look at her. She was asking if I cared about her and I was just speechless.

Kallen saw that as a rejection and stood up to walk away. But I grab her hand before she could go anywhere. She then turns to look at me. Our eyes locked in each other's gazes. "I do care about you Kallen. You're the woman I love; you're my Q1 remember." I give her a loving smile that I've only given to Nunnally.

Her cheeks are flushed when I give her my confession. "Stop saying weird things like that."

"It may be weird Kallen, but these feeling I have for you are real." I then pull Kallen towards me. When I do she ends up on top of me, our lips only a couple of inches apart.

"Lelouch, what are you doing?" Kallen asked

"I'm staring into the eyes of the most beautiful women I've ever met." I wrap my arm around Kallen's back. We then begin to close the distance between us.

"Lelouch…" Kallen said in almost a whisper

"Would you two like some privacy?" C.C. said before our lips could meet.

Kallen instantly jumped off me. "Shut up C.C. Lelouch's the one who pulled me into him!"

Godric began laughing. "That's the way Lelouch."

C.C. glared at Godric. "No one's talking to you Godric so let the grownups talk."

Godric begins shouting at C.C. and they get into another argument.

(To make the argument easier for me to write)

Godric: Why are you always such a bitch!?

C.C.: Well why are you always such a child?

Godric: You're just mad because I took one slice of pizza. It was fifty years ago.

C.C.: I told you it was my pizza. And I gave you an equal punishment.

Godric: So you blow up my slip n slide!

C.C.: Oh please, I blow up your slip n slide and now I'm the bad guy.

Godric: I WAS ON IT!

I had enough of their squabbling. "Both of you stop your arguing!" They both stop and to look at me. "You two need to start getting along."

Both Godric and C.C. begin to stare each other down. Then Godric speaks "Lelouch is right C.C. it's time we settle this fifty year argument. He then digs into his pants pocket and pulls out the pizza necklace he got long ago. "C.C. I got you this necklace before I came back home. I was hoping that this would atone for taking a slice of your pizza. So this may be fifty years late. But here." He hands her the necklace.

C.C. only stares at the necklace for what seemed like hours. She then shifts her attention to Godric. "I prefer real pizza" She smiles and continues "but thank you Godric; and I forgive you."

Godric smiles "thank you C.C… so where's my apology."

C.C.'s eyes narrow at him "don't push it Godric."

I walk up to C.C. and Godric. C.C. now that you and Godric have made up. It's time for you and Kallen to leave.

"I understand, just make sure you don't get caught." C.C. said

I call Xingke and tell him that I need him to pick up C.C. and Kallen discreetly. After Xingke agrees to pick them up Kallen and C.C. leave to where Xingke would meet them. As C.C. exits the roof Kallen follows behind but looks back to me before leaving and smiles at me. I return the smile and wave goodbye. Kallen then leaves to catch up with C.C.

I turn to Godric and Rolo who are both smiling. "Looks like you've won her affection. So when are you're two going to have some fun." Godric said with a perverted smile. I blush imagining Kallen in bed.

Rolo scolds Godric "Godric that's not appropriate!"

Godric only laughs at my blushing and Rolo's scolding.

I decide it's time to confront Villetta about her relationship with Ohgi. "Rolo, I think it's time we get Villetta on our side."

Rolo nods his head in understanding and we both leave to confront her leaving Godric behind. Godric shouts out from behind us "what am I supposed to do?"

I look back at Godric. "I don't really care what you do so long as you don't get me caught."

We then turn to leave.

Scene Change

Rolo and I enter the OSI surveillance room and Rolo points his handgun at Villetta. Shocked by Rolo's betrayal "That's it Rolo, you've turned traitor."

I walk to the opposite end of the table "Villetta Nu, the woman who was awarded the rank of baron for ascertaining Zero's real identity. But unknown to most was your relationship with the Black Knights, more specifically your relationship with Kaname Ohgi." Villetta's eyes widen.

"If word of your relationship with him ever got out you would be forced to relinquish that title you worked so hard to earn. But tell me. Would you choose the title of baroness over Ohgi? Or would you choose to live happily with Ohgi. The name Villetta; or the name Chigusa. Take your pick."

Villetta could only stare at me. "Why, why would you ask me those questions? Why should I even care? He's just an elev-" I cut her off.

"He's Japanese, and he's the man you fell in love with. So I will ask you again. Will you choose Ohgi, or a worthless title?" I wait for her response.

After what seemed like hours of silence I reluctantly give her more time to answer this simple question. "I will give you till next week to decide. No matter what you choose you will work for me regardless." I turn and leave with Rolo to my left.

I hear Villetta mumble something. I turn to look at her. "I'm sorry could you repeat that." I ask

"Why, why do you care what I choose if I work with you regardless!?" Villetta questioned with anger

I use my trademark smirk "because what you choose will result in you seeing Ohgi again while the other results in you never looking at his face again." I then turn to leave

Scene Change

Lelouch Pov (Yeah this is basically just a Lelouch chapter)

I make it to the roof waiting for Suzaku's confrontation so I can speak with Nunnally. But first I call Xingke thanking him for picking up C.C. and Kallen.

"It seems that I owe you another debt." I said gratefully

"I simply use my diplomatic immunity, besides your proposition for protecting the empress was very promising so it's the least I can do."

"Then I'd like to ask you another favor." I ask

"Sure, as long as you keep your promise in assisting me in protecting the empress I will do whatever you ask." Xingke said

"I'd like to get in contact with the high eunuchs." I said

"Consider it done Lelouch."

"Thank you, and may I speak with the lovely red head." I said

"Sure" was all Xingke said as he gave the phone to Kallen.

As Kallen gets on the phone I hear C.C. toying her about her boyfriend(Lelouch) calling. "Lelouch is there a reason Xingke said that you wanted to talk with and I quote "the lovely red head" Kallen must be blushing right now.

I respond to her flirtingly "But of course my Q1, you're my beautiful red haired queen. If I said hand it to my girlfriend he might have given it to C.C. by mistake and we both wouldn't want that."

Kallen retorts "I'm not your girlfriend!"

I then remind her "Do you not remember our romantic moment together where we almost kissed."

"Shut up Lelouch, there is nothing going on between us." Kallen said in denial

"You're in denial Kallen, but I just wanted to say goodnight my queen."

"Lelouch I swear I'll" I hang up before she could finish. I may suffer her wrath tomorrow but Suzaku's going to be here soon.

"Lelouch" well speak of the devil

"Shouldn't the guest of honor be at the main stage?" I said, might as well play it out like it did last time. I look towards the Tokyo Settlement.

"No, I think everyone should be fine without me… besides I want to discuss something with you." He said his smile gone replaced by a face of determination.

"What is it?" I ask innocently

"Well you see; I'm aspiring to be the knight of one." Well you surpassed that rank when you became the knight of zero.

"Wow that's the greatest knight in the entire em-" I was cut off by Suzaku saying that the knight of one can rule an area of their choice and that he intends to choose Japan for himself.

I look over to Suzaku. He continues speaking "Lelouch, I've lost to much, precious friends and a woman who can never be replaced. By acquiring power, I will never again lose people I care about. And then Japan won't need Zero anymore." It's ironic really; you want to be nothing like me, nothing like Zero. Yet now I'm what you desire to be. A person with great power who will lose no one precious.

"An indirect rule eh, so you want to make it a protectorate?" I notice Suzaku taking his phone out as I said this.

"This person can give you the answer, the new Viceroy who will take over Area 11 next week." I take the phone from Suzaku.

"Wow the Viceroy, I can't believe I'm talking to such a high ranking official." I bring the phone to my ear and turn around so Suzaku won't see my face.

"Lelouch is that you, it's me Nunnally." I activate the seal of absolute suspension and stop Suzaku so I can talk with Nunnally.

I then respond to my dear sister. "Yes Nunnally it's me, it's your big brother."

"Lelouch it is you. I can't wait to see you when I get to Japan!" she said

"Nunnally I need to tell you something very important. But I think it should be face to face. So when we meet again I will say these exact words. The cycle of hatred cannot be broken through self-sacrifice, much like how despair cannot destroy love. So we must instead live through the cycle of hatred in order to break it. Much like how only love can break through the walls of isolation. It is through this that we can obtain our final chance at peace. Nunnally once I say these words you'll know it's me."

"I don't understand Lelouch, why are you telling me this. Why can't you just come with Suzaku and meet me when I land? What's going on big brother?"

"I'm sorry Nunnally but we have to pretend we don't know each other. Not even Suzaku is to know. So until then, I love you Nunnally."

"I love you too big brother."

I then deactivate my geass and talk to Nunnally as if I've never met her. After our conversation I give the phone back to Suzaku. Suzaku then leaves to go back to the party.

Tomorrow

Lelouch Pov

OSI room

"Have you made your decision Villetta?" I ask

"Yes Lelouch, I have and I've chosen to be with the man I fell for. Even if he's Japanese." Villetta smiles because of her decision.

"Thank you Villetta for choosing love over a worthless title. Now I need to leave to the consulate and have a meeting with the Black Knights." I turn to leave

Villetta stops me from leaving by asking a question. "Lelouch will Ohgi be at the meeting?"

I respond "Yes but you can't see him just yet. I need you here to keep Suzaku off me." she nods her head in understanding. "But you'll see him soon, I promise." I add. Villetta gives me a smile of gratitude. I then leave to go to the consulate

Scene Change

Chinese Federation Consulate meeting room

Me, Kallen, C.C., Rolo, Godric, Tohdoh and his four holy swords, Ohgi and Tamaki are all in the meeting room for me give out our mission. "I would like to introduce Godric Cross and my little brother Rolo Lamperouge. Though Rolo is not related to me by blood he is still the only person in the world I view as my brother." The black knights look at Godric and Rolo and all welcome them to the organization. I then continue speaking. "But that is not the only reason we're here. No the main reason we're here is so that I may inform you of our first mission together." The others look at me in anticipation. "As you know my sister is Nunnally Vi Britannia and I have found out that she will be the next Viceroy of Area 11." The black knights all look at me with wide eyes at this revelation. "We will intercept their ships and bring my sister with us so that she may not be used as a pawn by the emperor. Please give her no harm, protect her from any harm, if not for my sake then for my sister's."

They all smile and stand up from their chairs. They all shout out at the same time "Yes sir, master Zero." I then stand up from my chair and bow my head in gratitude.

"Thank you, all of you." I then put my Zero mask on.

I will save you Nunnally; I promise I won't let you down this time. And once you're with me and the Black Knights I will tell you everything.

Scene change

Time skip: one week later

Marcus Pov

Marcus info: hair color- blond. Hair style- cloud hair style from final fantasy eye color- blue, average build, age- 22. Miscellaneous info. Has a necklace with a silver wolf. His knight of the Round uniform is grey.

I walk into the garden where Princess Nunnally is. She's just sitting their peaceful as usual. Most people view her blindness as a curse. I however envy her for it. I have seen much despair in my life and have been through it my self countless times. The world is always in constant strife. I joined the military at seventeen due to the fact I graduated from both high school and college at that time. When I joined I was infantry for a year but was reinstated as a knight due to my high scores in the simulators. I had become a knight of the round two years later making me twenty when I joined. That was two years ago. In my five year service as a britannian soldier I have witnessed the deaths of thousands. And for what, to spread the glory of the empire. Like it matters though. I have sworn my allegiance to his majesty Charles Zi Britannia and have become the knight of two second only to Bismarck making me the second strongest knight in all of Britannia.

Princess Nunnally hears me walking towards her. "Oh Marcus it's you, I'm happy you're hear. I need someone to talk to right now." I smile at the girl's gentle and innocent smile.

"Well I'm glad I could make you happy your highness." I crouch kneel down to Nunnally

Nunnally chuckles at me. "Marcus I told you not to call me by such formalities, just Nunnally works."

I start laughing "Sorry Nunnally, you know how your brothers and sisters are; they only except such formalities that it's almost second nature for me to say it in front of royalty."

"Well its okay, so how have you been? I hope the trip hasn't been to boring?" Of course she asks about how I'm doing when she's the one constantly alone.

"Don't worry about me Nunnally. I'm used to the boredom. Takes years of practice though." I said jokingly. Nunnally laughs at my joke. But afterwards she frowns deep in thought. "What's wrong Nunnally? You seem deep in thought. Care to talk about it."

"No it's nothing Marcus. I'm just nervous about being Viceroy of Area 11." I could tell she was lying but I didn't press the conversation anymore.

"Don't worry Nunnally you'll do great." I said

Her smile returns "Thank you Marcus, you're very kind to help me."

"You don't need to thank me."

"Marcus can I" before Nunnally could finish her sentence the alarm in the ship goes off.

A voice over the intercom begins to warn us about incoming enemy forces.

My smile disappears. "Sorry Nunnally but I have to go." She nods her head in understanding.

I stand straight up and turn to leave for the hangers to get to my knightmare.

Scene Change

Marcus Pov

I make it to the hangers and enter my knightmare. I enter in the activation key and start it up. The launch officer instructed me of the situation and that the Black Knights were the ones attacking. "I understand, so that means Zero will be a part of the attack force." The officer questions me on how I know Zero will be with the attack force. "Because in every battle the black knights have participated in Zero has always been in the battle. Not only that but his skills in a knightmare frame are exceptional. He also has a 7th generation mass production knightmare the Vincent so he'll easily be on par with that of the rounds." I then start up my knightmare.

I must defeat Zero and the black knights in order to keep Viceroy Nunnally safe. I will defeat you Zero. Your skills in a knightmare maybe on par with a knight of the round. But my skills in a knightmare are second only to Bismarck the knight of one. You won't defeat me Zero. I swear it.

I get the go ahead to launch. "Artorias launch!"

Well that's it for this chapter. By the way here are the specs for Artorias

Artorias: 8th generation knightmare

Crew: One

Height: 5.62 meters

Weight: 9.18 megatons

**Armament:**

Slash Harken x 4- two on shoulders. Two on knees  
Wolf Canon(right arm)- basically shoots an overpowered version of the varis rifle. Causes massive damage and can be rapid fired or charged for an even more powerful shot. The color of the Wolf Canon shot is silver.

Chest has the symbol of a wolf on it. The mouth of the wolf is closed but when opened shoots the howling canon. Shoots a silver beam of energy that can destroy a carrier with ease.

Single MVS sword arm. Left arm  
Hand mounted Machine guns  
Shoulder mounted Surface to Air Missiles  
Shoulder Shield generator

Both the sword and canon transform to regular arms and back.

The color scheme is silver and blue

The design is based on the Galahad. Sorry I'm not very creative when it comes to this stuff.

Marcus Volf also known has Britannia's silver wolf. Bio: Birthday is November 12th 1998. Born into a high ranking noble family but was separated from his parents during a snow storm when he was six. He was raised by wolves for the next eight years of his life. After he was discovered he was immediately returned to the Volf's. It was then Marcus went to school but due to his high IQ he skipped a bunch of grades and from being years behind he was now years ahead in the span of a year. When he was 17 he graduated from college and went to the military. He decided he wanted to rise in the ranks on his own. So he became a foot soldier. But due to his excellent skills in a knightmare he was immediately reinstated and became a knight. Two years after he became a knight he had won several battles against the enemy and was made a knight of the round and became the knight of two. He only answers to two people in Britannia which is Charles Zi Britannia the 98th emperor and Bismarck Waldstein the knight of one. But even with his history he is kind to his fellow knights and acts like the big brother in the group. He even shows mercy to the enemy giving them a chance to surrender and sometimes restricts himself during a fight to give the enemy a fighting chance. Marcus Volf cares deeply for civilians be it a britannian or a number and will fight impossible odds if it meant saving the life of one civilian.

Well I hope you like Marcus and the Artorias (and yes the name is from Dark Souls). If you have any character ideas for the other knights of the round please share them with me and I'll give you full credit if I choose it. But if you don't want to give me character suggestions I'll gladly create some.


	6. Chapter 6

I've been invited to join a role play with people so I've decided to join. Sadly I was too late to get the part for Lelouch but I got Schneizel. I also signed up for the Fairy Tail roleplay and got Jellal and Gildarts. So I implore you to join. I have the link to the role play on my profile.

Here it is. Chapter 6 of the story Final Chance. As you know I was unable to write for awhile because of my IB summer assignments. I said I would be done in two days and then take an extra day off to relax. But I have not been entirely honest with you… I finished my assignments in one day and relaxed for two days, and for that I am sorry. I can only hope you can all forgive me for the lies I've told you. Now on to business. I've noticed that not many people review. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. My guess is that it doesn't really matter. But I'm actually getting a good amount of followers and favorites. Then there are communities which I have no clue about. I have 1 so I guess I should cry but again I don't know if it really matters.

Some say my writing is good which makes me really happy. There was one person who didn't like my Pov switches in chapter 4 which I thank you for giving me your opinion. So I'm going back to the review thing I mentioned earlier. Please review if there is something about the story you don't like or if you have ideas and have any words of advice. Also I would appreciate for those of you who review anyways to please tell me if you like Marcus or if you hate him. Same thing for his knightmare Artorias. By the way the mvs sword arm on the Artorias can be detached to so he can wield it like a normal sword.

Battle for Nunnally

Lelouch Pov

Ost is Black Knights, click on the extended version its 15 minutes long.

The operation to retrieve Nunnally went under way. I was in the newly painted black and gold Vincent. I was hanging on to a helicopter giving the Black Knights their instructions. "The objective of this operation is the capture of viceroy Nunnally, no matter what she must absolutely not be harmed." The Black Knights all respond "Yes sir". 'Nunnally we'll soon be reunited, I promise.'

As we make our way to the flag ship I notice a single unit flying towards us. 'But Suzaku and the other two rounds shouldn't be here yet. I then notice that it was in fact someone else. It looked like the Galahad except for the silver wolf head on its chest. The knightmare was silver and blue. 'Where have I've seen that knightmare before.'

The mysterious pilot begins to shout out in his speakers. "This is the knight of two Marcus Volf otherwise known as the silver wolf of Britannia. I implore you to all leave so we may not have to engage in needless violence. I do not wish to fight any of you. But I will if I must." Marcus pleaded.

What, why would the knight of two be here. It must have been the changes I've made in the timeline. Damn it I was hoping it wouldn't have changed this much. Marcus is the second strongest knight in the empire. Even with my enhancement I can't guarantee that I'll beat him. I then respond with determination "The silver wolf of Britannia, I thank you for your offer but I'm afraid that I cannot retreat. For there is someone I seek."

"You mean the Viceroy, sorry but that's the reason why I can't and won't allow you to pass." Marcus said expecting my answer was that.

I use my trademark smirk and reply calmly despite my nervousness of having to fight the knight of two. "I guess that means we do battle." The helicopter ascends to where I'm above Marcus and I let go of the helicopter to attack him. I draw my left mvs sword and swing it vertically but to be blocked by his knightmare's newly formed mvs sword arm. The sword was a shimmering teal. Marcus then pushes me back and I begin falling but quickly use my hip slash harkens to wrap around is blade and use them so I can pull up to him for a second attack. As I close the distance between us I use my sword in an attempt to impale him but my slash harkens were cut because he activated his blaze luminous shield that surrounded his knightmare I then begin to fall again.

The Guren quickly grabbed my hand still holding on to the helicopter. "Thank you Kallen!"

"Don't ever do something so reckless again!" Kallen said angered with a hint of worry in her voice.

I smile "you really do care Kallen, and I can't promise you that. But don't worry; you don't have to worry about me abandoning you or the others. Not though death or any other reason." I then notice Marcus begin taking out the others with his shoulder missiles. I twist my face in anger. "All black knights fire all anti air missiles at the enemy knightmare! Push him back to the flag ship." All my comrades fired around three dozen missiles but not one hit Marcus, but it successfully forced him back.

I smile in satisfaction. Though they didn't hit him we at least pushed him back. I activate the smoke screen to distract the britannian forces. Like last time they all fired at the smoke, all except for Marcus. Marcus quickly caught on to my plan and attacks Senba. But thankfully Senba jumped off the helicopter in time to land on the ship. Afterwards Tohdoh and the other holy swords, Kallen and I land on the ship with six other Burai.

Marcus lands on the ship disabling his float unit. "Unlike the other simpletons on the ship I won't be fooled by an obvious ruse." I was angry, angry that I did not foresee this. I should have known they take precautions seeing as how my recent miracles were aired on T.V. Marcus continues "Zero why don't we fight using only our swords. No guns and no float unit. What say you?"

I was shocked that he would give us that option. I decided to accept, there was no way we could defeat him when he has a float unit. "I accept, I will fight you alone."

Marcus begins to chuckle "no Zero, not just you. Your subordinates as well." I was speechless. I was planning on stalling him so that the others could retrieve Nunnally. He obviously saw through my tactic but there's no way he could defeat all of us with only his sword. Then again he is the knight of two.

Kallen retorts "I guess you have a death wish!" she charges in using her fearsome right arm do fry Marcus. Marcus quickly jumps over her and detaches his sword so he could wield it normally when he landed. After detaching his sword from his arm he quickly charges at Kallen and with both hands swings his sword from the right. But Kallen caught his sword with ease with her radiant wave surger arm to destroy it. But the sword is unaffected by it and absorbs the energy, causing the sword to change form teal to red. Kallen quickly jumped away. As she did though Marcus swung his sword and released a red energy slash to hit Kallen. Kallen blocks it with her radiant wave but her arm his slightly damaged from the strain. Marcus's sword also reverts back to its original teal.

"How the hell did you do that!?"Kallen asked in anger

"This sword emits a field to where it can block and slice through energy attacks, in this case I blocked the radiant energy from your right arm and absorbed it to then fire off a slash of your radiant energy back to you. It is similar to the Galahad's Excalibur which is piloted by sir Waldstein but mine is inferior to his due to the fact that my sword cannot handle as much energy.

Why would he tell us information about his sword's weakness? "I see so in order to break through we'd have to use enough energy to break through your sword's field, but why tell us?"

"It's because when fighting an opponent who is superior to you in every way it's important to get hints to stand a better chance." He said as if he were my teacher.

I then hear Asahina "you think you can beat all of us!?"

Marcus replies coldly "without a doubt, my knightmare Artorias is superior in every aspect. My piloting is superior in every aspect." Asahina charges in with the six other Burai behind firing their assault rifles. True to Marcus's word of only using a sword he dodges all the gunfire instead of using his shield. After the Burai run out of ammo in their clip Marcus charges in with sword in hand. Marcus lunges at Asahina and their swords clash. Marcus pushes Asahina back and jumps over him and lands in the middle of the Burai and swings his sword with one hand over his head and cuts off the heads of all the Burai. Each Burai blows up in a storm of inferno. We could only see a huge fire where Marcus and the Burai were.

The Artorias lunges at Urabe through the fire and swings his sword to end him to only be blocked by Tohdoh and Senba.

"Nice try, but you're not taking out my comrade." Senba said relieved that he and Tohdoh made it in time.

"I will not allow you to take the life of my friend" Tohdoh added. I was also relieved to know that they blocked his attack in time.

They both push Marcus back. Marcus then speaks through the speaker "I see, so you do cherish the lives of one another. With that said if you wish to ensure the safety of you and your friends leave at once. I will not pursue, I give you my word."

I then get in front of Tohdoh, Senba, and Urabe with Kallen on my left. Asahina and Chiba then rushed over us to get to formation. "Forgive me knight of two but I must decline your offer for a second time. We shall retrieve the Viceroy and not you or the whole britannian military will stop me." I said with determination

"Why do you care so much about capturing the Viceroy, she can't see nor walk, she can't do anything to hurt you she's only an innocent little girl!?. SHE'S BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH GRIEF!" Marcus shouted in anger. I was caught off guard by what he said.

Marcus charged forward and the others with me at the front charged in to intercept but were stopped when we were being fired upon. I look over to see four enemy units. One of them being Guilford in a Vincent with a float unit.

Marcus then stopped to look over as well. "Forgive me Zero, I didn't realize they would be here." He said his anger no longer evident in his voice.

I reply "it would seem so. I then address the others. Kallen you Asahina and Chiba take care of the four new comers. Tohdoh I need you Urabe and Senba to infiltrate the ship. I'll take care of Marcus."

Kallen replied "But he's-"

I cut her off "Kallen I'll be fine now follow my orders. I expect Suzaku and the other two rounds to be here shortly so be prepared."

I then draw both swords and connect them and ready my stance. Marcus also prepares his stance ready for our battle. I make the first move swinging my jointed swords from the right which he blocked with ease. I then disconnect my left sword to dual wield again and quickly try to cut off Artorias' head but he dodged, my sword only inches away from hitting. Marcus then raises his sword and swings downward, I block with both swords barely able to withstand his knightmare's strength. I push him back and start my endless barrage of attacks each one blocked perfectly with no errors. We then clash and our knightmares are face to face. My swords cross slashed while blocking his teal mvs sword.

I then question him wondering why he cares about my sister "why do you care so much about the Viceroy."

"She's an innocent girl who's forced to face monsters like you. You've killed her brother and sister and god knows where Cornelia is. My question to you is this. Why must you make her suffer more?"

I didn't respond, I pushed him back and once again begin my endless assault. I pick up the pace though and notice Marcus having a harder time blocking.

Marcus with a yell fights back and makes me go on the defensive. "You won't take her; I won't let her suffer anymore. I've made it my duty to play the role of her brother since Lelouch's unfortunate death!" I was again speechless.

Marcus then thrusts his sword towards me in hopes to impale me but I quickly side step to the right. I then lunge forward and use my needle blazer to end the battle but was stopped by his shield. "I guess the only use our swords rule has no meaning anymore" Marcus said coldly "No matter; I wanted to end this battle anyways." His shield completely deflects my attack and pushes me back. The silver wolf head that's on the chest of Artorias opens its mouth. Silver energy builds up. "What you are about to witness Zero is Artorias's fiercest attack. Now bear witness to the howl of the wolf. HOWLING CANNON!" A silver beam fires from the mouth of the wolf.

Damn it, I won't be able to dodge it in time. I then get an idea. I crouch down and use the needle blazer on the ground and fire it launching me up in the air to dodge the Howling Cannon. While in the air I bring down both my swords crashing down on him. Marcus dodges in time but not unscathed. I managed to slightly cut his shoulder and chest so that he won't be able to use the Howling Cannon.

"Impressive Zero, using your needle blazer to not only dodge my attack but also to give you the opportunity to counter managing to take out my Howling Cannon." He said annoyed. "But victory will still be mine Zero, because of this." The right arm of Artorias changes into a wolf head. The mouth of the wolf opens to reveal a cannon. He then points it towards me. "Let's see if you can dodge this." He fires off three silver energy rounds each one I was able to dodge. "Impressive, but what if I add more." He then fires of another six shots. I was able to dodge five but the sixth shot hit the ground and smoke blinded my vision. I jump out of the smoke and I see Marcus aim towards the sky where I was. "Your only option was up. And that's why you lose." He shot off another round.

I won't be able to dodge it. I don't have my slash harkens since they were lost in the beginning. As my only option I throw my left sword sacrificing it to save me. It worked and I landed safely on the ground.

"I must say Zero; you've impressed me for the second time. Using your sword to protect you from my Wolf Cannon. But I'm afraid that will be the last time you impress me."

I was about to retort until I hear Asahina's voice over the radio. "What the hell!" I look over and see the Tristan in fortress mode

The Tristan fires his slash harkens, one at Chiba and the other at Asahina who both block with their swords. His slash harkens retract and he quickly flies past them. He then uses his front thrusters to stop himself and reverse back to them and goes to knightmare mode. And quickly uses his polearms to cut Asahina in half. Luckily Asahina ejected in time to escape the explosion. Chiba tries to rush it to try and catch it off guard but to no avail and Gino blocks Chiba's sword and pushes her back.

Before anyone else could make a move we notice a ship about to crash into the ship we're on. "What!?" Gino said not afraid but just shocked.

Marcus then aims his cannon. "No matter, I'll just destroy it." Marcus begins to charge his wolf cannon, the silver energy building up. But before he could fire off his cannon, a hadron cannon from out of nowhere destroys the ship. "I see, so Anya is here as well. Which means Suzaku should be here as well. Looks like your prediction was correct Zero." Marcus said void of emotion.

I quickly go towards Kallen worried and speak with her in a private channel with visual link. "Kallen are you alright."

"Yeah don't worry, I can still fight" was her response

"I don't care if you can still fight; I just want to know if you're okay." I said still concerned

Kallen stared at me wide eyed for a second but quickly answered "yeah I'm fine Lelouch, thank you."

I smile, "good, alright since these two are here Suzaku should closely follow. Kallen I need you to get to Nunnally while Chiba and I handle things here."

Kallen quickly objected "but Lelouch you were barely able to hold your own against Marcus, how do you expect to go up against three of them with only Chiba!?"

"Kallen I can hold out for ten minutes at best with Chiba. That should be plenty of time for you to get to Nunnally. And don't worry about security, Urabe already disposed them." I said hoping she would go to get my sister.

She reluctantly agreed and started making her way inside. Gino however attacked from behind but I blocked his attack just in the nick of time. "Kallen get to Nunnally, and please keep her safe!" Though Kallen didn't want to leave me with them she reluctantly left to retrieve Nunnally.

After I see Kallen make it inside I push Gino back and face Anya, Gino and Marcus with my right sword in hand. I take my stance my sword over my head (to make things easier his stance is the one Riku has in kingdom hearts). Chiba moves to my left. "You won't get past me, not without a fight." I said determined

Chiba and I then charge in. I attack Marcus and Gino while Chiba fights Anya. My sword clashes with Gino's polearms while my needle blazer stops Marcus's sword. I notice my needle blazer begin to falter. I quickly push Gino back and swing my sword at Marcus. Marcus dodges it with ease. My needle blazer can no longer work due to the strain from using it against his sword.

I look over to Chiba who was barely able to avoid Anya's attacks. I rush over to help but Gino intervenes and swing is left polearm and manages to damage my right shoulder. I then counter and knock his polearm out of his hand and use my needle blazer but was stopped when Marcus intervened and blocked it with his shield. He then speaks to Gino. "Gino go and take care of the other Black Knights and find that red knightmare! She plans to take the Viceroy now go." With that order Gino left to find the others.

Marcus pushes me back. I then move at top speed to get past Marcus but to no avail. Marcus and I quickly clashed blades. We were both fighting for dominance. Trying to push the other back but we were even. But I begin to notice my sword beginning to falter. Cracks were forming and my blade would soon give out. It breaks only seconds later and Marcus successfully slashes my chest. Luckily I was able to dodge his attack in time to only give me slight damage. But I was at a serious disadvantage. Both my swords are gone and my left needle blazer won't work either.

"Zero it's time for you to give up. You've lost; your comrades will soon be apprehended." Marcus said. The Mordred then hovers over Marcus. Chiba must have lost. Damn there's nothing I can do. Marcus aims his wolf cannon at me. "I will give you your final chance to surrender. Take it and I will allow you to live, but if you choose to still continue this pointless battle then I will show you no mercy."

Scene Change

Tohdoh Pov

Senba and I make our way to meet up with Urabe. So far we've crippled the ship causing it to descend to the ocean. Senba asks where Zero is. I reply "we can't contact him because of the ECCM that's in affect. I want to rendezvous with Urabe and Kozuki to scout out the rest of this ship."

Senba voices his concern "but the ships going to crash do you think we have time for that?" As he finishes his question Urabe appears suddenly and blocks an attack that would have killed Senba. It was the Tristan

Senba quickly fires his wrist mounted machine gun and shoots the Tristan. Gino quickly dodges the gunfire and retreats. I then hear Urabe telling me to watch my right. I look to my right and notice the Vincent piloted by Guilford. I quickly block his sword and all three of us shoot at Guilford forcing him to retreat as well. "Thank you Urabe for saving Senba and I."

Urabe responds "of course sir, but we have to get back to Zero, he's fighting the knights of the round by himself. Both Chiba and Asahina were defeated but ejected in time and Kozuki is finding the Viceroy." We quickly leave to go help Lelouch. He may be a great pilot but he can't handle them alone.

Scene Change

Kallen Pov

I have to find Nunnally and quickly. Lelouch gave everyone the blueprints to the ship. So according to this I should be there after I turn here. As I turn I see a wall. I guess I have to blow the wall. I use wave surger and destroy the wall. I see Nunnally frightened from the sudden destruction of the wall. I quickly move my knightmare to be in front of her only a few feet away. I get out of the Guren. "You must be one of the Black Knights. Before you kill me will you listen to what I have to say?" I smile happy to see her again. But quickly remember I have to get her out of here.

"Nunnally it's me Kallen. I'm not here to kill you but to get you out of here." I said

She was shocked at who I was. "Kallen!? I see so you really are a black knight. But I'm glad to be with you again."

I smile and crouch down holding her hand with both of mine. "I'm happy to see you too, but we need to leave. I'm going to take you to Lelouch." Nunnally was instantly surprised as I mentioned Lelouch.

"Are you saying big brother is a black knight!?" she said upset that Lelouch would be a part of the black knights.

I respond "Nunnally I think you should talk to Lelouch about this okay." She reluctantly complies and I pick her up and take her inside the Guren. "Nunnally sorry about the compact cockpit. I hope you don't mind pigging backing on me." I said as I start up the Guren.

She replies sweetly "its okay Kallen, I just hope you're not uncomfortable."

"Of course not Nunnally, I'm fine." I then speed off to rendezvous with Lelouch and the others.

As we make our way back to Lelouch I find Tohdoh, Senba and Urabe up front. I quickly shout out through the speakers "Guys behind you it's me Kallen." They both stop and look to see me. As I get in front of them Tohdoh quickly asks if I have Nunnally. "Yes Nunnally's with me right now." Tohdoh then leads us to meet up with Lelouch.

Scene Change

Lelouch Pov

"I will give you your final chance to surrender. Take it and I will allow you to live, but if you choose to still continue this pointless battle then I will show you no mercy." Marcus said venom in his voice

I quickly retort "I may be at a disadvantage but I won't give up"

"What a shame" was all Marcus said.

Gino flies over "sorry Marcus but I was forced back. I tried to attack without being noticed but to no avail."

"Damn it, then hurry over and get to the Viceroy before they can reach her!" Marcus said angered that Gino wasn't able to take care of my comrades.

"That's actually what I did afterwards but she was gone when I got there. Only her chair was left with a hole in the wall." Gino said worried

Marcus was now angered "Damn it!"

I smirk 'good Kallen got to Nunnally in time. Now I need to ensure our escape.' "Sorry Marcus but It seems that I've won."

"I won't let you take her!" He charges up his wolf cannon.

Then by some miracle Kallen and the others come to my aid and stop Marcus from shooting me. Tohdoh begins fighting Marcus "Zero you and Kallen need to leave! Urabe, Senba and I will hold them off!"

Marcus then speaks "I see, so the Guren pilot has the Viceroy seeing as how you want both of them to flee. Gino, Anya you two disable the Guren but don't destroy it, do whatever you like to Zero." Marcus said determined to get my sister back.

Gino and Anya quickly charge in to face me and Kallen but Senba and Urabe step in. Urabe facing Gino and Senba facing Anya. Urabe speaks "Zero don't worry just get out of here. Rakshata should be here soon." I thank them and prepare to leave the ship waiting for our air pick up.

As Kallen and I see our transport we see it get shot down by the infamous white death of Britannia, 'Suzaku'. "Zero, Kallen I suggest you give us the Viceroy. I won't ask for your forgiveness either Kallen… not anymore. All I care about is retrieving Nunnally." Suzaku said no longer compassionate

"You won't stop us Kururugi, I can assure you of that." I said

"I see, then die where you stand Zero." He pulls out his Varis Rifle. I quickly jump up into the air and use my needle blazer. Suzaku however uses his blaze luminous shields covering his whole body deflecting me causing me to plummet to the ocean.

I quickly try to eject but it's jammed. 'Damn it, my ejection seat won't work. Is this really the end!? How can I die here!? The Black Knights need me, Nunnally needs me… Kallen needs me.' "Nunnally… Kallen." I said in despair. Even after all my talk about living for your loved ones. I can't even do it.

A visual of Rakshata appears "what a perfect position, though I wish it was my Guren in this position you'll do more than make up for it."

To say I was happy to see Rakshata was an understatement. "Rakshata!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting Zero, I have the Black Knight wing pack I created for your Vincent; you did review the manual I sent."

I reply "of course, I'm good to go!"

"Also I added that cannon you wanted, it was complicated to make but since you gave me all the data for it was simplified hundred fold." Rakshata said

"Thank you once again Rakshata"

Kaguya then spoke "we'll give you the basic guidance from here master Zero."

I see the hatch open revealing my air unit kit. It shoots out and I get in position "rotate!"

One of the operators start to speak "Guidance signal confirmed, contact angle aligned"

"Then go" was all Rakshata said

"Linking up" I said hoping I'd make it in time. My Vincent is incased by the black knight wing pack. ( the same thing that was used on the Guren but black) My Vincent and the float unit begin the connection. "Fly!" I then shoot up to the sky at top speed still incased for the final connection.

"By the way I took the initiative to create you two new swords." As she says this another kit shoots out from the sub.

The second kit with my new swords was now right by me. The casings were now detached from both my Vincent and my new swords. I quickly grab my new swords. They were both black, (sorry to do this but link to sword design, this is from the anime sword art online, I'm sorry I'm not very creative with this kind of stuff) "No matter how many enemies I must face… I refuse to accept defeat!" I then soar to the sky with my new swords.

Third Person

'Damn it, I can't believe Lelouch is gone, what about Nunnally, what about me.' Kallen thought in despair

"Well I must say Suzaku you might have went overboard but I'm not complaining" Gino said

"Gino not to get us back on track, but can we get back on track, we need to save Viceroy Nunnally." Suzaku said getting back on track

But as if by some miracle the Vincent shows up destroying two Gareth's. "The black knights have a float system too." Gino said in disbelief

Lelouch contacts Kallen and the others. "Retreat at once, Rakshata has prepared transport!"

"What about you, we can't just leave you!" Kallen said not wanting to leave Lelouch

Lelouch responds to Kallen "don't worry Kallen, I can beat them, I promise."

She only responds with a "yes sir" and Lelouch begins his second attack. Guilford begins using his assault rifle on him in hopes to take him out. Lelouch however uses a radiant wave shield (same one the Guren has) and still advances with great speed both swords in hand.

"Oh, so you've not only gained wings but swords and a shield as well, so what!" Guilford said determined to defeat Lelouch for his past defeat.

Lelouch smirks "no Guilford, that's not all, I've also gained a cannon. The chest of his Vincent opens up and pitch black energy builds up. 'I geassed Lloyd and Rakshata to make this back in my past life before my death. I managed to memorize the statistics and gave the data to Rakshata. Luckily she made it in time.' Lelouch said in thought. "Now witness true chaos. CHAOS CANNON!" Lelouch shouted. A black beam of energy shoots out of the Vincent's chest.

"What the hell" Guilford shouted. He dodged Lelouch's Chaos Cannon but to still be hit and lose his left arm and left leg. But the beam also hits the other ship that was next to the flagship and destroyed it with one hit.

Lelouch quickly finished Guilford off swinging both swords and slashes an X destroying Guilford's Vincent. Luckily for Guilford he ejected before Lelouch attacked.

Gino and Anya attack Lelouch who dodges their attacks with ease. "Suzaku get the Viceroy back, Anya and I will handle Zero." Gino said as he connects his two polearms. Gino attacks Lelouch with his polearms their blades connecting with one another. Lelouch backs away and fires his Chaos Cannon but Gino barely dodges it. He then combined his two slash harkens and fired his own cannon. Lelouch however dodges his attack and Lelouch uses his needle blazer on Gino's right slash harkens and destroys it. Gino counters by swinging his polearms from the left in order to remove the Vincent's head. Lelouch dodges with ease and then both Gino and Lelouch clash blades. But Gino's polearms break from the strength of Lelouch's new swords. "What the hell!" was all Gino said before Lelouch cut the Tristan in half horizontally with his right sword. "Even stronger then a knight of the round" Gino said in disbelief.

Anya then aims her Stark Hadron Cannon "We'll see, right now" she said emotionlessly. Lelouch counters with his Chaos Cannon and both beams collide. The beam struggle lasts for almost ten seconds but eventually the two beams end with a stalemate. Anya widened her eyes "as strong as my stark hadron cannon" as Anya said this Lelouch kicks the Mordred's face. Anya had her emotionless face back "dirty shoes" she then fires her Miniature Proximity Missile Launchers. To which Lelouch deflected easily with his radiant shield.

Lelouch then descends and crashes his swords down on the Mordred. Anya uses her shields to defend and the struggle between Lelouch's swords and Anya's shields began. But only seconds later Lelouch's swords cut through her shields and manages to remove the Mordred's head and right arm. Lelouch then uses his needle blazer on her shoulder mounted hadron cannon and destroys it. Anya can no longer use the stark hadron cannon, not at full power at least.

Marcus charges in and swings his sword arm at Lelouch. Lelouch blocks with his right sword and swings his left sword at Marcus damaging his right shoulder. "I said that you wouldn't impress me again, but it seems that just wasn't the case." Marcus said. He then pushes me back and fires his wolf cannon and Lelouch counters with chaos cannon. The chaos cannon easily over powers the silver round and forces Marcus to dodge. Lelouch takes the opportunity and goes to disable the Artorias but Marcus reacted quickly and used his blaze luminous shielding successfully protecting him long enough for him to dodge before Lelouch's swords could break through the shields.

Elsewhere Kallen and the others are fighting off Suzaku while waiting for transport. Rakshata contacts Kallen and tell her that the Guren upgrades are ready. "But how can I upgrade now!?" Kallen asked frustrated

"You go free falling that's how" was Kaguya's response. Though Kallen didn't want to put Nunnally in danger she had no choice. At least they had a chance if she jumped.

"Nunnally I'm sorry but I'm going to jump" Kallen said worried for Nunnally

Nunnally smiles at Kallen "don't worry Kallen, I have faith in you" and with that Kallen jumps off the ship.

Suzaku notices, "oh no Nunnally!" he then flies towards them in hopes to catch the Guren. However Zero with Marcus behind him intervened.

'Though you're risking both you and Nunnally I know you can pull it off. You did it before and you can do it again.' Lelouch said in his thoughts. "Sorry but I can't let you pass."

As Kallen is falling Kallen contacts Rakshata "Rakshata I'm ready for the link up."

Rakshata smiled happy to show case both the upgrades she worked on. "Good, first detach your radiant wave surger for the new one" Kallen immediately did as she was told. "Good now I'll send you the black knight glide wing pack now" The hatch from the sub opens and the kit shoots out.

Kallen see's the kit and begins the procedure "Rotate!" Like with the Vincent the Guren is incased by the glide wing pack connecting with the float system. "Fly!" Kallen sky rockets to the sky.

(I hope I get this right) "Armor Piercing Artillery Right Arm Unit" Rakshata said with glee. The second kit shoots out in the form of a missile. It quickly catches up with the Guren.

After the officer confirms all conditions are met for link up he gives Kallen the go ahead. The Guren's new wave surger arm connects to the new Guren. The glide wing kit detach from the Guren to show its new look. Kallen looks over to Nunnally "Nunnally are you okay."

Nunnally was laughing "Kallen that was fun, I hope we can do that again sometime"

Kallen laughed as well "sorry Nunnally but I think Lelouch would kill me if I let you do that again."

Nunnally shook her head no "no I don't think big brother would kill you, I heard you and big brother were dating."

Kallen face was now the color of her hair. "Who said that!?"

"Milly did back when I attended Ashford, was she lying." Nunnally asked seemingly disappointed

'Damn it Milly, even when I'm not in school anymore you give me problems.' Kallen didn't know what to say, she wasn't dating Lelouch but does Lelouch have feelings for her. 'Damn it I can't think about this right now' Kallen thought. Kallen speaks to Nunnally "Nunnally right now we should concentrate on getting you out of here."

Nunnally nods her head in understanding "do your best Kallen"

Kallen looks back to the battle at hand. Lelouch was fighting both Suzaku and Marcus. Lelouch was holding his own well. Kallen smiles "I will"

Kallen rushes over to Lelouch's side and attacks Suzaku with her long range radiant wave surger. Suzaku notices and dodges just in time. "Kallen, so you've also gained wings. No matter we will stop you." Suzaku reaches for his varis rifle but stops. 'Damn it, Nunnally is still with Kallen so I can't use my hadron cannon or varis.' Suzaku draws both his swords instead. "Nunnally if you can here don't worry, I'll get you soon." Suzaku said with determination

Kallen frowns and looks over to Nunnally "Nunnally I'm sorry but I won't let him take you"

Nunnally smiles "it's okay Kallen; I understand but don't kill Suzaku."

"Alright I won't kill, but I'm still going to kick his ass!" Kallen said with a smirk

Nunnally starts to laugh "I like you better like this Kallen"

'I do too' and with that thought Kallen charges at Suzaku, she first fires her Gefjun Net, orbs that emit a Gefjun disturber that surround the Lancelot making Suzaku unable to move.

"We have a counter measure for this." Suzaku stated

Kallen retorts "you're still stuck where you are" Kallen uses her wave surger but Suzaku blocks with his shield. Kallen's wave surger begins to break through "No way, it can't be more powerful than an advanced Yggdrasil Drive!"

Suzaku quickly attacks with his swords to force Kallen back. The Gefjun Net is no longer active so Suzaku begins his assault on Kallen. He does an X slash but Kallen's shields stop his attack. Kallen then grabs Suzaku's left sword and destroys it with her wave surger. Suzaku retaliates by using his wrist slash harken but Kallen blocks and destroys it with her right arm. Kallen then fires her long range wave surger. Suzaku dodges it and charges in with his sword to disable the Guren. But Kallen expected this and quickly fired her slash harkens. Suzaku was able to dodge the first one but the second one hit Lancelot's face giving it minor damage.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Lloyd screamed

Suzaku was deep in thought of what to do. 'I can't beat Kallen, not without my hadron cannon or varis. But I can't because Nunnally's in there.' Suzaku's thoughts were interrupted by Kallen.

"I think I'm done embarrassing you now, it's time to end this." Kallen aims her right arm and uses the second firing mode. She fires the wave surger and a wide field of energy disables the Lancelot.

"How can this be!?" Suzaku said frustrated. "I guess you'll finish me off now."

"I won't, it's because Nunnally doesn't want you to die. So for today I'll let you go." Kallen then rushes over to Lelouch who was still fighting Marcus and leaving Suzaku behind.

Lelouch and Marcus were neck and neck. But Marcus was starting to get sloppy. Lelouch uses his Chaos Cannon and Marcus dodges but Lelouch quickly ends up behind him and uses his needle blazer. However Marcus quickly activates is shield and deflects his attack. Marcus then transforms his right arm to the wolf cannon and begins to rapid fire it. Lelouch was forced back dodging the silver energy rounds. Lelouch then activates his radiant shield and advance towards Marcus protecting him from his attacks. Marcus then stops his rapid fire and charges the cannon. Silver energy building up and after a few moments he releases the energy firing a full powered Wolf Cannon. Lelouch counters with his Chaos Cannon and the two attacks clash with the Chaos Cannon overpowering it seconds after.

Marcus dodges the attack in time. "Impossible, more powerful than a full powered Wolf Cannon." As Marcus says this Lelouch end up right in front of him. Lelouch cuts off the right arm and left leg of the Artorias.

Lelouch satisfied with his victory speaks "you've lost Marcus, however I will let you live. Despite us being enemies you gave us chances to surrender so it's only fair if I let you live." Marcus retaliates by firing his shoulder mounted missiles all of which are blocked by the Vincent's radiant shield. Lelouch then quickly destroys both shoulder mounted missile launchers. "Marcus I admire your will to never give up. But your fate is not to die here."

Kallen flies over to Lelouch "Zero I have the Viceroy, I'm ready to leave"

Lelouch was pleased at the outcome of the mission. "Good, then it's time for us to leave."

"WAIT!" Marcus shouted. "Why are you taking her, she's only an innocent girl!"

They look back at Marcus, Lelouch answers his question "because I want to negotiate with the Viceroy… alone." With that Lelouch and Kallen leave.

Marcus just sits there frustrated that he lost. He slams his fist on the side of the cockpit. "DAMN IT! How could I have lost? I should be better than this."

Suzaku also sat there helpless, only able to watch the Vincent and the Guren fly away with Nunnally thinking about their defeat. 'They took Nunnally, now what do we do. With the defeat of Marcus will Bismarck come to Area 11. And more importantly, who will be the next Viceroy.'

Gino was also deep in thought 'Zero was able to take out three knights of the round, one of them being Marcus. I underestimated him; I should have gone all out. Then maybe I wouldn't have been defeated so easily and I could have helped Marcus.'

Marianne who was in Anya's body was thinking about Lelouch's great piloting. 'It looks like my son has taken after me, hmm Lelouch the Flash, no something else. Man I can't think of anything.'

Scene Change

Lelouch Pov

Kallen and I land on the sub. I quickly exit out of the Vincent to see Nunnally. I see Kallen and Nunnally exit out of the Guren. I was overjoyed to see Nunnally. But I have to act as if I don't know her now, at least until we're alone or with one of the high ranking officials of the Black Knights. Nunnally was piggy backing Kallen. "Viceroy Nunnally, I am Zero I would like to discuss things with you along with Kallen and the rest of the black knights. Kallen take her to your quarters and I'll have someone bring a wheelchair. Meet me along with Tohdoh and the others in my office in half an hour. Bring Rakshata and Diethard so I may tell them my secret." I then address Nunnally again "and Viceroy the cycle of hatred cannot be broken through self-sacrifice, much like how despair cannot destroy love. So we must instead live through the cycle of hatred in order to break it. Much like how only love can break through the walls of isolation. It is through this that we can obtain our final chance at peace." Nunnally instantly realized who I was.

"Big brother" she said in a whisper.

"I'll see you soon Nunnally" I turned and left my beloved sister with the woman I love.

The sub descends underwater after we enter inside. I immediately go to my quarters where C.C. and Godric were. But as I enter inside I see Godric and C.C. having SEX. "WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted. I instantly look away from their undignified actions. "Why were you doing it in my quarters ON MY BED!"

C.C. got off the bed not even bothering to cover herself up. "What's wrong Lelouch, would you like to join. How daring of you."

Godric began laughing "sorry Lelouch we were just in the moment, you see it all started" I cut him off

Still closing my eyes "I don't want to know, I just want you both to put on some damn clothes and leave! Also take the sheets with you and BURN THEM!"

Both Godric and C.C. comply and leave my room with my sheets to leave me alone in my thoughts.

Now that I've retrieved Nunnally I need to tell her everything. She now knows I'm Zero so that's a start. I also need to tell Rakshata, Sayoko and Diethard about my identity. But first I need to speak with Ohgi. I use the intercom and request Ohgi to see me immediately.

After about ten minutes Ohgi knocks on my door. I tell him to come in. As he enters I motion him to sit next to me. "Ohgi I know about your relationship with Villetta Nu, or do you prefer Chigusa." Ohgi's eyes widen "don't worry I'm not mad that you kept her a secret. People will do anything for the ones they love. I myself am one of those examples."

Ohgi sighed in relief "thank you Lelouch, I'm glad you understand."

I smile "Villetta will also be on our side. You'll see her again soon."

Ohgi was overjoyed "really, you've got her on our side. When can I see her!?"

"Calm down Ohgi, you'll see her soon I promise." Ohgi takes his hand out for me to shake which I gladly accept

"Thank you so much Lelouch, how can I ever repay you." I get an idea

"Ohgi you're like Kallen's big brother correct?" Ohgi nods his head yes

"Well yes, ever since her brother Naoto died I've done my best playing the big brother role. But I can never replace Naoto. But why do you ask."

"Well seeing as how you're like a brother to her I wanted to ask something of you." I said hoping he'd approve

"Sure what do you want to ask me Lelouch?" Ohgi asked now even more confused

"Well I'd like to" (you'll find out next chapter)

Scene Change

Kallen Pov

I take Nunnally to my quarters and I see a wheel chair already in my room. I immediately seat Nunnally in her new chair. "I hope this chair is okay Nunnally."

Nunnally gave me the warm smile she always gives "It's fine Kallen, it's actually very comfortable." She then frowns "So my big brother is Zero. He's the one who killed Clovis and Euphy along with countless others."

I also frown. Nunnally has every right to be upset. To find out that your brother took the lives of so many would upset anybody. "I know you're not happy what Lelouch has been doing. But believe me; he's done all of this for you. To create a world without hate and despair. Without discrimination, all of it was for you."

Nunnally was still sad "But this isn't what I wanted, I was fine with just living with Lelouch and spending time with the student council. I miss those times."

I could only watch as Nunnally began to cry. Cry that her brother was Zero. I decide to try and cheer her up. "Nunnally what's Lelouch like as a brother." Nunnally looked at me confused. I then explain why I asked "you see I also had a brother so that's why I asked. Nunnally quickly smiled probably reminiscing all her times with Lelouch.

"Lelouch is an amazing big brother. He would always be with me. His very presence would always give my heart peace. He treats me differently than other people; he would always give me so much love and affection. Shirley once told me that Lelouch has a special smile for me and only me." I then remember the same smile Nunnally spoke of it. A smile that showed love and care. How he would always use it for Nunnally and no one else. But I then remember Babel Tower. He gave me that exact same smile. Does Lelouch love me like he does Nunnally? Nunnally was concerned about my silence. "Kallen are you okay, why are you so quiet?

"Oh I'm fine Nunnally… I was actually thinking about that smile you were talking about. He would always smile at his friends with care. But for you it's full of love and affection. When I look at him smile I almost forget about how bad the world is."

Nunnally began to chuckle "I see, do you happen to have a crush on big brother." My face was now as red as my hair. "I'll take your silence as a sign of embarrassment. So what do you like about my brother?"

I start talking about Lelouch "well at first I thought he was just an arrogant britannian. But when he was Zero he's a great leader and could always inspire me and everyone around him to do the impossible. When I found out that Lelouch and Zero the same person I refused to accept Lelouch as my leader. But when I confronted him at Babel Tower he gave me that loving smile. Even after I abandoned him on Kamine Island he treated me like I was his friend. "

"Why did you abandon Lelouch?" Nunnally asked

"Because I thought that he was only using the Japanese people for his own gain. That he didn't care about the black knights that he didn't care about me. So I left him alone with Suzaku. But I regret nothing more than leaving him that night."

"I see, well I don't think Lelouch was treating you like a friend. I believe he really likes you Kallen." Nunnally said while giggling.

I deny her accusation quickly with a light blush on my face. I then remember the day I went to get C.C. back from the school festival. 'I do care about you Kallen. You're the woman I love; you're my Q1 remember.' Does he really love me?

"Kallen if you keep spacing out to think about Lelouch we can talk later."

"Oh sorry Nunnally, so what would you like to talk about now?" I asked hoping to talk about something besides Lelouch

"I actually think it's about time we get going to see Lelouch." She said

"Yeah I guess you're right. I'll take you there now." I then push Nunnally's wheelchair and make our way to the Black Knights meeting room.

Scene Change

Lelouch Pov

I sit down with Tohdoh and the others Godric to my right and C.C. to my left still waiting for Kallen and Nunnally without my mask on. I also told Rakshata, Diethard and Sayoko my identity. Sayoko immediately apologizes for her abandoning Nunnally but I quickly tell her it was okay.

Kallen and Nunnally enter the room. Nunnally starts speaking "Zero what do you and your comrades want to discuss with me" Nunnally's pretending not to know who I am since she doesn't know that everyone in this room knows my identity.

"It's okay Nunnally, everyone in this room knows I'm Zero so you don't have to throw on this façade, and I also have a gift for you. Something that I've wanted to do for a long time." A pair of golden upside down geass appears on both my eyes. "Say goodbye to the darkness Nunnally" I use my geass canceller to cancel out Charles' geass.

Nunnally was confused at what was happening. She must be remembering everything that happened. She then opens her eyes. Nunnally then has tears in her eyes. "I can see, I can really see. How did you do this big brother!?"

I explain everything to Nunnally. My geass abilities and what our mother and father did to us along with the ragnorak connection. I didn't tell her about Godric and how I was from the future since I didn't want to share that information with the others excluding Kallen, C.C., and Godric who already know.

Asahina then speaks "Lelouch I thought your sister's blindness was from the psychological damage caused from your mother's apparent death."

"That's what I thought as well, but in truth my father used his geass on her. Also I don't want you telling mother that I know all this C.C." C.C.'s eyes widen

"Wait how is it that your mother can talk to her." Tamaki said

I then explain to everyone about my mother's geass which allowed her to enter Anya's body to survive and how she was able to contact C.C. telepathically.

I then decide to end the meeting "I'm sorry but I would like to talk with Nunnally and Kallen alone. Godric you and C.C. can stay if you'd like."

Godric responds "yeah I'll stay, what about you C.C."

"Sure" was all C.C. said

As the black knights leave I address Nunnally. "There's something else you must know Nunnally." Nunnally looks at me waiting for me to continue "I'm from the future, and Godric is actually God.

Nunnally looked at me and Godric in awe. "That's incredible, but Lelouch why did you go back to the past?"

I hadn't told anyone why I went back. So this will be news for everyone except for Godric and me. I was about to explain but Godric cut me off. "I can actually give you memories of your future selves. That is if you want me to."

"Wait why didn't you give us our memories back at the festival?" Kallen asked

"I didn't think it was necessary, but seeing as how Lelouch was about to tell you the whole story I thought it be faster if I gave you all your memories of the future. So do you want your memories or not?" Everyone doesn't even think about. They immediately have Godric give them their memories. Godric walks up to each individual and places the tip of his index finger on their forehead. He does this for Nunnally, C.C. and Kallen. They all began to hold their heads in pain. I rush over to help but Godric stops me "don't worry the pain will stop momentarily." As he says this they stop holding their heads in pain and appear fine.

Nunnally begins to speak "big brother I remember, I remember the Damocles, and when you died. And a few months afterwards but that's all." C.C. and Kallen confirm the same thing

"Wait what about the war?" I asked. However none of them were able to recall anything about a war. I address Godric "why can't they remember anything about the war?"

"They can't remember because I didn't give them those memories, if I give them memories that are too close to their death's it could cause serious psychological damage." Godric explained

Kallen was now angry "you betrayed the black knights, you betrayed me, all for your plan Zero Requiem! You bastard!

I quickly retort "but it was for the world, for you and Nunnally especially. I thought if the entire world's hatred was directed to me then from my death all that hatred would be gone! But I know now that it was the wrong move to make! But I truly believed it was the best option for everyone."

Kallen slaps me as hard as the refrain incident. "Best option for everyone!? What about the black knights, you left them with Suzaku. He's a great pilot but not a tactician; he doesn't have your charisma!"

"I chose Suzaku because he could protect Nunnally, and Suzaku had Schneizel if he needed a tactician." Wait, how was it that Schneizel wasn't able to stop this war. Schneizel should have been able to take out rebelling nobles. So why was it that they won? I'll have to ask Godric.

"What about Nunnally, she was devastated from your death!" She was truly pissed off.

"Like I said before Nunnally had Suzaku for her protection. I trust him with Nunnally." I said trying to calm her down

She then shouted "WHAT ABOUT ME!" She then ran out.

Nunnally moves over to me "big brother I don't really approve of your actions, but I love you no matter what road you choose to walk. But I hope you don't choose such a plan again." I felt a little bit better because of my sister's words. But I still couldn't help but think about Kallen.

"Lelouch I'd actually like to talk to Nunnally, so why don't you go talk with Kallen." Though I was puzzled on why Godric would want to talk with my sister I complied.

"I don't see why not, but why?"

Godric smiled "you'll know soon enough."

Though I was annoyed that Godric wouldn't tell me I had to check up on Kallen. I turn and leave.

Scene Change

Lelouch Pov

I make it to Kallen's quarters. I knock on the door "Kallen its Lelouch can you open up? We need to talk."

The door opens to reveal a pissed off Kallen ready to kill me if I say one wrong thing. "Talk"

"Can I enter Kallen?" Kallen doesn't say anything and moves over so I could enter. It was a normal room. It had grey walls a red queen sized bed and next to it were pictures of her, Ohgi and Naoto. She also had some pictures of her mother. "I understand that you're angry, but I want you to know that everything was for both you and Nunnally. I wanted both of you to live peacefully. I wanted you to live with your mother like a normal teenager. But don't worry I won't use such a plan again. I'll live through this rebellion for both you and Nunnally."

Kallen then had tears in the corner of her eyes "Nunnally told me what you said to her before you died." I instantly remember my words 'Tell her that… that she was… the one person other than you… that I love with… all my heart and soul… and that if things were different… I would have loved to spend the rest of my life… with her; I fell in love with Kallen Kozuki'.

"Kallen I meant what I said. I did fall in love with you." I said with no deceit in my voice.

Kallen walked up to me "why did you abandon me Lelouch, I was always with you, ever since the beginning. I thought there wouldn't be secrets between us."

"Kallen I…" She cut me off

"I was so lost without you, I didn't know if I could go on without you. I tried to 'live on' like you told me. But it was so hard."

I embrace her and she instantly returns it "I promise you, there will no longer be any secrets between us. I love you Kallen."

Kallen looks up to me "so there won't be any secrets between us."

I smile "yes, no more lies or secrets. I will only tell you the truth from now on."

Kallen was no longer sad "and promise me that you won't die."

"I promise" she instantly smiled at my promise

"So now that we've gotten Nunnally you won't go all depressed on me or the others" she said

I then remember what I wanted to ask Kallen but first "Kallen why don't we go back to the meeting room where Nunnally and those two psychopaths are."

"sure" was all Kallen said

Both Kallen and I leave to go back to the meeting room. When we get there Godric stand in front of the door. "I have a surprise for you Lelouch"

Both Kallen and I look at Godric intrigued at what his surprise is "well can we come in" I said

Godric smiles "of course" he opens the door and what I see put tears to my eyes the moment I saw it. It was Nunnally, and she was standing.

"Nunnally, how is this possible?" overjoyed to see my sister walk again.

Nunnally started walking towards me; I still couldn't believe my eyes "Godric healed me."

I look over to Godric "you healed my sister. But how"

"I'm god Lelouch; I can pull off miracles like this. But I can't heal people to this extent anymore. Not for a while that is."I couldn't help but ask the reason why he couldn't heal multiple times. "It's because if I use my healing abilities it will drain my energy. I'll eventually get my energy back but not until I wait for a good week or two. But if I use my healing too much too soon… my body will fade away and I'll be back in C's world. I won't be able to come back since my body takes a century to reconstruct."

I nod my head in understanding and look back at Nunnally "Nunnally, I'm so happy for you. I've wanted to see you walk for a long time. And my wish has come true." I embrace my little sister.

Nunnally returns the embrace "I'm happy too Lelouch, I can finally see and walk again."

We end our embrace "Nunnally I know you just got both your sight and your legs back but I need to ask you something.

"What is it Lelouch"

I then ask her the question that will determine everything "Nunnally what do you think of Kallen" Both Kallen and Nunnally look at me confused of why I would ask that. Godric was just smiling knowing why I asked. C.C. was also aware of the reason why.

Nunnally then figures out why I asked her and smiles "well I think Kallen is a very beautiful and kind person. She's strong and determined, she never gives up and I see her as a big sister. I think she's perfect for you honestly." Kallen's face was now crimson red.

"I'm glad you approve of her Nunnally." I was thankful to know that Nunnally liked Kallen. But to be honest I would have dated her with or without Nunnally's approval despite my guilt in the future.

As if Nunnally read my mind "You probably would have gone out with her even without my approval"

I begin to laugh "you got me on that one Nunnally"

Kallen was now confused "what are you guys talking about."

I walk over to Kallen "well I was asking Nunnally if she approves of you, and since she does I can now ask you."

Kallen stares at me nervous about what I'm about to ask her "what do you want to ask me?"

I then give her a loving smile "Kallen Kozuki… will you go out on a date with me tomorrow… and give me the honor of being your boyfriend?"

And it's done. Chapter 6 is finally complete. Sorry I took so long in finishing it. I was doing the role play I mentioned earlier and lost track of time. If you want to role play with me and others then copy and paste the URL I have at the top of the Author's Notes. Also tell me if you liked the Vincent upgrades. I know I wasn't being creative with the swords but Kirito's sword is so cool. Well review if you have suggestions and follow and favorite if you haven't already.


	7. Chapter 7

Here we are my friends. Chapter 7 of the story Final Chance, now school will be starting on August 26 so I won't have fast updates. Since I will be in the I.B. program I'll have much work to attend to and little time for my story. Even on weekends I won't have much time. But none the less I'll keep releasing chapters. I can only guarantee one chapter a month and if I'm lucky two a month. I hope you all can be patient with me during my junior year. Also I thought about making another story. It's not a Code Geass fanfic its actually a Naruto one. I've already got the whole story planned out which the main character will be Itachi. Now people will probably not want me to write this story until I'm actually done with Final Chance but I can assure you that Final Chance will always come first. My new story will actually be a three part. I've rambled enough it's time to read chapter 7. This chapter focuses on Lelouch and Kallen's date and a little flashback on how Marcus met Nunnally. Now I've noticed some people were iffy about him while one person just hated him so I hope you can all change your minds about him. Now onto chapter 7 or you shall be crushed by a U.V.A.R.D. THE FUCK IS A U.V.A.R.D! (Code ment reference)

Third Person (for the win)

Kallen was in her room trying to decide on what to wear for her date. "Should I wear something sexy or do I go for something more casual! God I've never been on a date before so what do I do!?" She then saw the outfit that she wore when she confronted Lelouch successfully stopping him from taking refrain. Seeing as how this is the day it happened she decided to wear it for their date. "I guess this'll do, it shows off my legs and I do look really good in it. And seeing as how it's the same day…" She stopped what she was saying deciding to shake the thought away and smiled at her decision and took her change of clothes and showered. As she was in the shower she couldn't help but think about when Lelouch asked her.

Flashback

"Kallen Kozuki… will you go out on a date with me tomorrow… and give me the honor of being your boyfriend?" Lelouch said giving Kallen a loving smile.

Kallen could only stare at Lelouch. He wanted her to be his girlfriend. She then started blushing. "What are you saying Lelouch!? We can't just go on a date! Not yet at least and how could we have a relationship during the rebellion. I mean…" before Kallen could finish Lelouch kissed Kallen passionately wrapping his arms around her waist. Kallen was shocked that the man she fell in love with was kissing her. But her shock disappeared and Kallen returned the kiss. Both were entranced by the sweet bliss of their kiss. Kallen's hands now around Lelouch's neck. Though they did not want to end their kiss the need for oxygen arose and both ended their kiss.

"So is that a yes?" Lelouch asked despite knowing the answer. Kallen only nodded her head still not believing that she and Lelouch is a couple. "Well tomorrow at twelve thirty a.m. we'll meet at the hangers and we'll take the Vincent."

"Sure" Was all Kallen said

End of Flashback

Kallen was smiling at the memory. 'Maybe fairy tales really can happen. My prince huh' Kallen giggled. "It makes me happy. That I'm the one he loves."

Scene Change

Lelouch was at the hangers dressed in civilian clothes which were the same ones he wore when he was about to take refrain. None of the black knights were in the hangers except for the core members and Nunnally. Tohdoh then asked "Lelouch are you sure you should be going on a date with Kozuki?"

Chiba added "What if we're found by the knights of the round?"

Lelouch smiled and said "Don't worry if they did find you they wouldn't dare attack the sub. Not as long as Nunnally is here with us."

Tamaki then retorts "But what if those stinking Britannians don't care if we have a princess!?"

"They won't because Suzaku would never let harm come to Nunnally. That and I doubt Marcus would either. I can tell he cares for Nunnally as a sister." Lelouch reasoned. 'Maybe it goes beyond that too' Lelouch added in his mind.

Nunnally then spoke "well that aside I hope you enjoy your date with Kallen" Lelouch embraced Nunnally "don't worry I'll definitely enjoy every second of it."

Kallen is seen entering the hanger with her hair down. "Lelouch I'm ready to go if you are."

Lelouch smiles and responds "of course, I'm ready to go, and you look stunning as always Kallen." Kallen instantly blushed from his words.

Kallen retorts "Stop saying weird things like that!"

Lelouch then started to laugh "It's not weird Kallen; I'm just stating a fact."

Kallen's cheeks were an even darker shade than when they were before. "Just shut up you jerk. Let's just leave and get this over with."

Lelouch only chuckled at Kallen knowing full well she was going to enjoy their date as much as he was.

As Lelouch and Kallen were making their way towards the Vincent Ohgi calls Lelouch over. "Lelouch I need to tell you something before you go." Lelouch looks over to Kallen and tells her to wait.

Lelouch walks over to where Ohgi is. "Ohgi I can already guess that you want to tell me not to break her heart. I promise you that I won't.

Ohgi smiles "I know you won't but it's what I'm supposed to do. Naoto entrusted Kallen to me before he died. I don't doubt you but… just take care of her okay.

Lelouch bows "I promise I won't ever hurt her. You have my word."

Ohgi smiles again and gives Lelouch a brotherly hug. "About our conversation earlier… my answer is yes. (I decided that you will all find out at the end of the story. But it is kind of obvious but don't spoil for those who can't figure it out.)

Lelouch smiled "Thank you so much Ohgi, I'll take care of Kallen I promise." With that Lelouch left to leave with Kallen.

"So what did Ohgi want to talk to you about?" Kallen asked

"Oh he just wanted to make sure that I'd take care of you and what not. So shall we leave love?" Kallen blushed at that last part. Lelouch chuckled and was about to enter the Vincent but was stopped by Godric.

Godric had a camera "how about I take a picture of the young couple." Lelouch and Kallen gladly comply. Lelouch on his right while Kallen was on his left, Lelouch wraps his left arm around her waist while Kallen wraps her right arm around Lelouch's back and they both smile. Godric takes the picture.

"Can we see it Godric" Lelouch asked. Godric shakes his head no. "Sorry buddy, you'll just have to wait until you get back."

Though Lelouch and Kallen were slightly agitated they honestly didn't care about waiting. They were about to go on their first date.

Lelouch then enters the Vincent followed by Lelouch was seated Kallen had to ask. "Um where do I sit?" Kallen asked

"On my lap of course" Lelouch answered

Kallen was blushing yet again "Couldn't I just take the Guren and follow you!?"

Lelouch laughed "Kallen just get in, I promise I won't do anything undignified." Kallen reluctantly complied and sat on Lelouch's lap. Lelouch then takes off at full speed back to Area 11 to begin their date.

Kallen was still blushing from having to sit on Lelouch's lap. Lelouch decided to engage in light flirting. "You look beautiful Kallen. If I weren't a gentleman I don't know what I'd do to you." Kallen glared at Lelouch but still maintained her blush.

"Shut up Lelouch..." her blush was gone and she began to smile "I'm happy though"

"About our date or becoming an official couple?" Lelouch asked

Kallen replies "Both… but also that you've been given a second chance. That we've been given a second chance." Lelouch smiled because of her words.

"I am too… and I want you to know that I won't mess it up. You and I will make it to the very end… I promise." Kallen smiles at Lelouch after he said that. She then turns her whole body to now face and wraps her arms around Lelouch's neck.

"Lelouch, I'm so happy that we're together…" Kallen then moves her head closer and her lips connect with his. It was an innocent kiss but one with love and affection. Lelouch returned the kiss immediately and it turned into a kiss with more passion. Lelouch exploring every inch of her mouth Kallen doing the same. They were in total bliss, their minds completely shut down. But the need for oxygen came and they ended their kiss. Lelouch placed his forehead on Kallen's. Lelouch chuckled "what's so funny?" Kallen asked

Lelouch replies "nothing really, just the fact that the women I fell in love with is with me right now kissing me."

Kallen smiled "you know you really are weird you know that."

Lelouch chuckled "so I've been told"

Scene Change

In the government bureau of Area 11 the four knights of the round are in the monitor room where Charles Zi Britannia contacted them via visual link.

"So you contacted me about your failure of protecting Nunnally what of it." Both Suzaku and Marcus widen their eyes from the emperor's words.

Marcus retorts but maintained his composure "But your majesty your daughter has just been kidnapped by the Black Knights!"

The emperor showed no care. "This is only a mundane affair. All that is needed to be done is find a more capable viceroy to take Nunnally's place."

Marcus retorts again "But what about your daughter your majesty!?

The emperor narrows his eyes at Marcus. "What about her, she is weak and serves no purpose to me. She's as good as dead to me." Marcus growls at the emperors lack of love for his daughter.

"Your majesty let us try and get Nunnally back. I implore you to at least give us a chance." Marcus looked over to the owner of the voice. It was Suzaku; he showed determination to get Nunnally back.

The emperor looked over to Suzaku. "And why should I allow this Kururugi."

Suzaku didn't answer for a while; he was contemplating on what to say. He then broke the silence "because it will lead us to Zero sir." Suzaku didn't lie but that was only half the reason he truly wanted to go. Marcus knew and was glad that Suzaku wanted to find Nunnally as well.

The emperor smirks "Very well I will give you three days to find Nunnally. If you can't retrieve her by then your attempts to find her are to immediately stop and I will then send a new Viceroy."

Suzaku and Marcus widen their eyes again because of the limited time they have. "But your majesty surely you could give us more time. This is your daughter we're talking about." Marcus said barely able to keep his anger in check.

"She is nothing to me Marcus. She is blind and crippled and therefore she is useless. She cannot conquer, she cannot marry, so she is not of use to me. Consider herself lucky that I have even given you this amount of time to search for her." As the emperor said this he still had his bored expression. Marcus and Suzaku were both angered but didn't show it.

Suzaku spoke up "We thank you then for the generous time you've given us your majesty." The emperor then smirked and cut the visual link.

The four knights stood and walked out. Suzaku, Gino and Anya left the room while Marcus stayed inside deep in thought. Gino noticed and told Suzaku and Anya to go on. They complied and Gino began to speak with Marcus "hey Marcus if you're upset about failing our mission don't worry. We'll find the viceroy and bring her back. Besides with Suzaku on the case she'll be found today. He's relentless when it comes to this kind of stuff." Gino laughed a bit.

Marcus didn't even turn to look at Gino "I hope you're right Gino, I really do."

Gino frowned "Marcus there's something I need to ask you." Marcus didn't respond but Gino continued anyways. "During that operation when we were protecting the viceroy. You acted different, for instance when that carrier was about to crash into us you showed no hesitation to destroy everyone in there. Why were you so determined to protect her? I know it was our mission to protect her but were you acting so different?

Marcus turned to Gino and smiled. "Don't worry I'm still the same Marcus that you and the others know. I just don't want to see an innocent person hurt by Zero." Gino could tell that Marcus was partially lying but went no further. "How about I take you and the others out for ice-cream." Gino jumped in the air with glee.

"Awesome, I'll get Anya and Suzaku right now!" he ran out of the room to get the his two fellow knights

Marcus replaced his smile with a frown. "I wasn't able to protect her. I'm sorry Nunnally… I couldn't keep my promise to you."

Flash back

Marcus was in the knights of the round lounge room. Gino, Anya, Dorothea, Bradley, Nonette and Bismarck were inside with him. They were currently discussing the newest knight of seven. "Do you think it's wise to have an eleven join our ranks?" Dorothea asked

Marcus shakes his head in disapproval "Dorothea you can't judge someone by their nationalism. It's their actions and idealisms that shape a person."Dorothea scowled at Marcus's words. Marcus continues. "Come on play nice okay, as his seniors we have to be kind to him."

"Fine have it your way" was Dorothea's response

Bradley spoke up "honestly Marcus first you're too soft on the battle field and now you're sympathizing with the numbers."

Marcus sighed in disappointment "like I said before it's not a person's nationalism that determines a person it's their actions and ideals.

"Do you think he can really be knights of the round material Marcus!?" The voice belonged to Anya.

Marcus smiles at Anya and puts his hand on her head ruffling her hair. "If the emperor acknowledges his skill then I'm sure he is."

Gino then leans on Marcus "Hey Marcus do you think he could even be better than you"

Marcus laughed at his question "I don't know Gino; if he is we'll see. I don't mind passing the torch of second strongest to someone else." The electronic door was heard opening and their stood Suzaku Kururugi the new knight of seven. Marcus gets away from Gino and walk to Suzaku and takes his hand out to shake. Suzaku at first doesn't do anything but eventually takes his hand and shakes. "Hello I'm Marcus Volf the knight of two. You must be Suzaku Kururugi I presume."

Suzaku gives Marcus a small smile "Yes I'm Suzaku Kururugi, it's an honor to meet you sir Volf."

Marcus chuckled "No need for such formalities, we are a family now. This makes us equals."

Suzaku's eyes widened "family."

Marcus ruffled Suzaku's hair "of course… we're brothers you and I." Marcus walks back to the others. "Alright I want everyone to treat Suzaku like you would anyone else here. He's a part of our family, our pack."

Bismarck chuckled "I have to say Marcus even though I out rank you I still want to follow your orders. I think we might need to change titles at this rate."

Marcus chuckled too "I don't know about that, I may be the big brother in this pack but you're definitely the father figure. And besides you're the better pilot."

Suzaku smiled at his new 'family' (I thought it be nice to make the knights of the round more like a family. And Marcus makes it work for me.) "It's a pleasure to meet you all but his majesty also sent me here to tell you all that he demands all knights of the round to meet him in the throne room.

"Why would his majesty want us to meet him now?" Gino asked

"I recently found the missing princess Nunnally vi Britannia. And his majesty wants us to meet her." Was Suzaku's response

Bismarck's eye widened "Marianne's child is alive!?"

Marcus looks over to Bismarck "You must be happy Bismarck."

Bismarck looked over to Marcus and smiled "of course, princess Nunnally is the second born of Lady Marianne."

Dorothea caught the second born part "second born? Then where is her first child."

Bismarck suddenly found the ground interesting "he apparently died in the occupation of Area 11. We thought Nunnally also died but apparently that is false."

Suzaku then spoke up "yes with her return the emperor wants only us to meet her."

"Why would his majesty only want us to meet her?" Gino questioned

Suzaku responded "because his majesty wants to keep her existence a secret from the world in order to keep her safe."

"Keep her safe?" Dorothea questioned

"You see princess Nunnally is blind and crippled so his majesty intends to keep her existence a secret so rebels don't try to capture her."

Marcus was now deep in thought 'the emperor wouldn't do something like this for anyone not even for his own children. There has to be another reason for this.' Bismarck breaks his train of thought telling them all to see his majesty.

They all comply and leave to see the emperor. As they enter the throne room they see the emperor sitting in his throne. All the knights of the round kneel to the emperor. Bismarck speaks "your majesty we are here due to your request.

Charles sitting in his throne "Good… as you know I've called you all here to meet my missing child. Her name is Nunnally vi Britannia." From the side of the Throne room Nunnally is seen moving over to her father.

Marcus looks over to the young princess. 'So she really is blind and crippled.' Nunnally is now next to the emperor.

"Hello good knights. I am Nunnally vi Britannia 87th in the line of the throne. It's a pleasure to meet you all. But I already know Suzaku." She gave the knights a warm smile.

Marcus could only stare at her in awe. 'This child can endure her double handicap of blindness and paralysis and still smile so beautifully and give off such radiant warmth.'

The emperor then spoke again "I presume sir Kururugi has told you to keep her identity hidden. So I won't get into any details." The knights all comply of course. The emperor then looks over to Marcus "Marcus I want you to take Nunnally to her room."

"Of course your majesty" Marcus responded

After that all the knights of the round leave to go back to the lounge except for Marcus who took Nunnally to her room. Nunnally then spoke "Marcus do you think it's possible you could take me to the gardens?"

Marcus looked at her puzzled "may I ask why princess" Nunnally giggled. "What's so funny?" Marcus asked now even more confused.

"Oh I'm sorry for laughing. But for future reference could you just call me Nunnally." Marcus was shocked by her request.

"Why is that princess Nunnally?"

"I just don't want to go by such formalities. It isn't necessary." Nunnally said with no hint of deceit.

'This child is truly different than the rest of her siblings. Usually anyone in the royal family would punish those for not using appropriate formalities.' Marcus smiled. "Of course Prin- Nunnally. I'll take you to the gardens."

Marcus takes Nunnally to the gardens. When they arrive Nunnally and Marcus move to the center of the garden. They stay there the whole time. Nunnally begins to speak "It's a beautiful garden isn't it?"

"It is… it's peaceful as well. It almost makes you forget the tragedies that go on in the world." Marcus said.

Nunnally still smiling "the world may have tragedies but it also holds love and hope."  
"Hope?" Marcus questioned

Nunnally looks over to Marcus "yes, hope that the world is able to move forward to peace. As long as even one person has that hope for the world then it will eventually change for the better."

Marcus had a sad smile "that's some wishful thinking, but that only happens in a fairy tale. One person can't change the world."

Nunnally still had her warm and gentle smile "you're wrong Marcus."

"How so princess" Marcus questioned

"Because my world was changed for the better… and it was thanks to big brother." Nunnally said

"Your big brother… you mean Lelouch" Marcus was now confused by Nunnally's words. "What does that have to do with anything?

Nunnally giggled "I suppose you would be confused. Well I say that because my brother was the reason for my life." Nunnally had tears in the corner of her eyes. "He would always give me such love and affection. Even though I was always a burden to him, he never left my side. My big brother gave my life meaning to go on in the world. And it's because of that… it's because of that, that I can have hope for the world. That perhaps it really can just take a single person to change the world. To move it forward to a peaceful future."

Marcus could only stare at Nunnally with widened eyes. But all of his shock was gone and replaced by a warm smile. For the first time in his life he had hope for the world again. 'She's incredible, being blind and crippled and yet she's such a kind and gentle person. She's what's right for the world' Marcus then started to speak "Thank you Nunnally."

Nunnally was now confused "For what"

"For giving me hope your highness" Marcus replied.

Nunnally giggled again "well I'm happy that I could inspire hope, also I already told you that Nunnally is just fine."

Marcus chuckled. "sorry Nunnally" Nunnally then gave him a nod of approval. Marcus then spoke again "Nunnally, I promise that I will protect you with my life. And if it's alright, that perhaps that I could take you to the gardens myself whenever you feel like it."

"I don't want you to die for me Marcus… I would be sad to know you died because of me. So don't die for me. So instead how about you promise me that we'll never be separated?" Nunnally then began answering the other question "And that does sound lovely but prepare yourself. I'll want to go almost every day." Nunnally said giggling

Marcus laughed "Don't worry, I don't mind going every day! And I promise that we'll never be separated. I'll protect you and stay by your side your high." Nunnally looked at Marcus with a frown. "Um Nunnally" Nunnally was now smiling again.

"Good, now let's enjoy the garden." Marcus complies and both Nunnally and him are both enjoying the beautiful garden.

Marcus then looks over to Nunnally and smiles. 'I won't let anyone hurt you. You've lost your brother and I intend to do the best I can to insure your happiness in his stead. You'll never be hurt again.'

End of flash back

'I broke my promise, how could I have failed to protect her. I promised that we'd never be separated. But I will find her. I swear it on my life.

Scene change

Lelouch lands his Vincent at Shinjuku in the exact location where Kallen had confronted him. When they landed Kallen questioned Lelouch "Why here Lelouch"

Lelouch smiled and didn't answer. Both he and Kallen exit out of the Vincent. Lelouch then walks to Kallen and lifts her chin and closes the distance between their faces "this is why" Lelouch said and their lips meet. It was only an innocent kiss unlike the one they shared in the Vincent. Lelouch broke the kiss and smiled at his love. "Since you slapped me the first time I decided that it was in our best interest to kiss here. I want to overshadow the bad memories with good ones."

Kallen blushing from both the kiss and his reasoning but soon smiled. "You really are weird, but I love you all the same." Kallen gave Lelouch a peck on the cheek and they left to go on their date.

As they leave the construction site they decide to go to the amusement park. Lelouch and Kallen go up to the ticket booth and a young teenage britannian was at the booth. Lelouch spoke and got his money out. "I would like two tickets please." The young britannian took his money and gave Lelouch and Kallen his tickets. But the boy was looking at Kallen's chest and had a perverted smile. Lelouch noticed and got his attention with a glare "You do realize I'm right here." The boy didn't respond and Lelouch was about to beat the living hell out of him but Kallen beat him to it when Kallen threw him out of the booth.

"That'll teach not to be such a pervert!" Kallen shouted. Lelouch looked at her wide eyed but his shock faded in an instant and began laughing. "What?" Kallen asked

Lelouch was no longer laughing "I should know better, you don't need me to protect you from perverts."

"You're damn right!" Kallen said confidently

After that they both enter the park and began walking around looking for the first thing they could do. "So what do you want to do first Kallen?" Kallen was now deep in thought.

Kallen was looking around to find a ride that would interest her. She noticed one "how about that one" she pointed

Lelouch looked to where she pointed and his face paled. It read "Hell's Judgment" Lelouch read. The track itself was black and red but on the sides of it were flames… 'Why are there flames on a roller coaster' Lelouch thought still pale from his girlfriend's decision. He then saw that the cars were that of a demons face with flaming eyes. It had multiple loops and a very high up drop. 'By my guess it's about a 300 foot drop. I think I'm going to be sick' Lelouch then had to ask "why this one Kallen? I mean perhaps we could go on a different one."

Kallen was now pouting and crossed her arms "but I want to go on it. It looks really fun. Don't you want to make me happy?" Kallen then faced away from Lelouch with her arms still crossed.

Lelouch then dropped his shoulders in defeat. Not wanting to upset Kallen he complied "let's just get this over with" Kallen smirked and turned to Lelouch and held his arm with both hers and dragged him towards the ride. As arrive at Hell's Judgment they see that only a few people are in line. "Why is the line so short?" Kallen asked.

A young britannian in his early twenties walks up to them "the reason behind that is simple; Hell's Judgment has been reported to have 498 deaths due to the ride being too extreme. There are 35 loops on this ride with flames on the side of the track that have a chance to burn you. Its speed is that of 95 miles per hour. And it has a 325 foot drop which is 110 miles per hour."

Lelouch paled again '35 loops… and the flames burn you… 95 miles per hour…325 foot drop. And the drop is a 110 mile per hour speed' Lelouch then looks over to Kallen who was now even more excited for the ride. Which caused both Lelouch and the young man to drop their jaws?

The ride ends for the people in front of them. They see two men pull out a stretcher and take a body away. Which in turn causes everyone to walk away from the ride leaving only Kallen, Lelouch and the young man? The young man speaks again but only addresses Lelouch "make those 499 deaths. Well I hope you don't become number 500"

Lelouch was about to say something but Kallen then dragged him towards the front car. "Um Kallen maybe we should reconsider this. I mean someone just died!" Kallen didn't respond and both her and Lelouch take their seats. The operator then walks up to them and has a form.

"Both of you need to sign this form stating that we are not responsible for any burns, nightmares, seizures, panic attacks, wetting your pants, loss of body parts, death and many other injuries that may occur." He said in a bored monotone voice.

Lelouch paled for a third time "did you say death" Kallen then quickly signs both forms and the operator was about to start the ride. "But I don't want to die, I was given the final chance to change the world for the better." Lelouch said high pitched.

Kallen then looked over to Lelouch with a wide smile "isn't this exciting Lelouch!?" Before Lelouch could respond they shoot out at a speed of 95 miles an hour. The flames almost making contact with them. Kallen was shouting in joy while Lelouch was screaming in fear. "This is so much fun Lelouch!" Kallen shouted.

Lelouch was still screaming wanting nothing more than to get out and closed his eyes. They then go through many loops and Lelouch was now about to puke. They then began to stop, Lelouch prayed that it was over but he opened his eyes and saw them rising up for the drop. "Oh" they were now half way there to the top "my" they were now at the very top "god"

Godric sneezed

They then drop down and Lelouch was now screaming again while Kallen was enjoying herself. Lelouch had tears in his eyes wanting it all to stop. They then go through the final loops and then drop down into a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel showed a giant demon head opening its mouth. "YOU SHALL BE JUDGED!" A demonic voice shouted. They enter the mouth and the ride ends. The operator looks over to Lelouch and Kallen "so you're not dead" he then gives his co-worker $50 "I guess you were right."

"You guys were betting on my life!" Lelouch shouted.

They both reply at the same time "yeah" Lelouch would have made a retort but he was too sick to his stomach to do it. He and Kallen left to go to the restrooms so Lelouch could puke in the stalls. After puking for about fifteen minutes Lelouch walked outside to see two guys flirting with Kallen. He was about to use enhance mode but stopped when Kallen flipped both guys. They then ran off and Kallen shouted at them "next time I'll kick your asses!" Kallen then noticed Lelouch and her anger disappeared and ran to Lelouch.

Lelouch chuckled "so I take it you were the victim of poor flirting" Kallen giggled. "So what do you want to do next?" Kallen pointed at Hell's Judgment again and Lelouch took her hand and dragged her away from the ride.

"But Lelouch I really like that ride!" Lelouch didn't respond and they arrived where all the games were. Lelouch noticed a big Guren stuffed toy. Lelouch wanted to surprise Kallen with it and told her to get some drinks. "Why do I have to get the drinks?" Kallen asked obviously annoyed. "A proper gentlemen would be the one to get the drinks."

Lelouch chuckled "Kallen can you please get the drinks for us. I promise I'll make it up to you." Kallen reluctantly agreed and left to go get some drinks. Lelouch quickly goes over to the game to win her the Guren toy. The young girl who works the game instantly blushes when she sees Lelouch. Lelouch noticed this and gave an apologetic smile "sorry I already have a girlfriend, and I also plan to further that relationship in the future."

The girl only smiles "I expected that, and I hope it works out for you. So I'm guessing you want to know how the game is played." Lelouch nods his head yes "in order to win a prize you have to be able to knock down these three moving targets in less than ten seconds. You only have three shots so that means one shot for each target."

"So I have to win by those guidelines in order for me to win the Guren toy?" The worker gives him a sad smile.

"Actually in order to win that you have to beat the previous record." The worker said doubting that Lelouch could do it.

"And what would that record be?" Lelouch asked

"Well to beat the record you have to hit each target in less than 3.43 seconds." She said sadly

Lelouch smirked "Fine, I guess I have to break the record" the girl widened her eyes. Lelouch gave her three dollars and took the rifle. He used enhance mode and was ready. "Start it please." She starts the game and three targets move at blinding speed but in an instant Lelouch shoots down all three. The worker was speechless and looked at the time.

"1.06 seconds." She said in disbelief

Lelouch smiled "so can I have that stuff toy now?" She shook her shock away and praised Lelouch while giving him the stuffed toy. Lelouch waves goodbye and walks back to where he and Kallen were going to meet.

After waiting about five minutes Kallen comes back with drinks. "I have the drinks Lelouch and I'm pissed tha-" Kallen noticed the giant Guren plushy and dropped the drinks. "You won that for me?"

Lelouch smiled "of course… I thought you'd like it so…" Lelouch was cut off when Kallen took the plushy and squealed in joy (Kallen may be OOC but this is her first date ever with the man she loves so of course she's going to be OOC) Kallen then gave Lelouch a peck on the lips.

Kallen blushed after she did that "thank you Lelouch… I love it."

"It makes me happy Kallen… to know that you love it." Lelouch replied. "So what do you want to do now?"

Before Kallen could respond a voice over the intercom was heard "all park participants I would like to announce the virtual knightmare tournament for today will be a couple's only. Basically couples will face off with other couples. The winning couple gets an all expense paid four night stay at the five star hotel royal blue (not creative I know but who cares) getting a love suite with its own private hot spring. Lelouch and Kallen both blush thinking about the other in a hot spring alone with only each other.

Kallen then breaks the silence "how about we enter that tournament."

Lelouch widened his eyes "you want to enter?" Lelouch smiled "then let's enter and win." Lelouch takes Kallen's hand and they walk over to where the tournament would take place. They see eleven other couples registering for the tournament. Lelouch and Kallen quickly rush over to sign up. They were the last to sign up.

The announcer begins speaking "Alright the rules are simple, couples will face off against one another and the winning couple moves on in the tournament. But before we can begin you all need to decide on what knightmares you will all pilot." The giant screen in front of them turns on to reveal twelve knightmares. "Each couple will draw a number from this hat and the lowest number goes first." The announcer goes to each couple and has them draw a number. Lelouch and Kallen drew their number to reveal they got the number 2. After they all draw they get in order and choose a knightmare to use in the simulator. The first couple chooses the Mordred and the Tristan. Lelouch chooses the Lancelot while Kallen got the Guren. The other couples chose and the tournament was now underway. (I'm sorry to do this but I don't really feel like putting down countless battles so I'm just going to do this. I'm sorry but I feel like it's not that important seeing as how we all know Lelouch and Kallen are going to win.)

The announcer then asks if we have any questions. Lelouch raises his hand and the announcer looks over to him and asks what his question is. Lelouch smirked "is it possible that me and my lovely girlfriend can take them all on?" The announcer had an audible gasp. "You see I don't think my girlfriend wants to wait so I believe we should just challenge all of them." The announcer then laughs and agrees and makes the tournament a battle royal.

Each couple gets in the simulator and the virtual reality activates and everyone is in a knightmare. Lelouch and Kallen are in the center of an arena while the other couples all surround them.

Lelouch and Kallen get in a visual link. "So you think we can take them all on?" Kallen asked rhetorically.

Lelouch smirked and goes in enhance mode "Please, I can take them all on myself" The announcer then starts the battle and Lelouch jumps in the air while Kallen rushes from the ground. Lelouch uses his wrist slash harkens that connect to the Tristan and the Percival and he then crosses his wrists together so the two knightmares could take out their other partner resulting in the destruction of the former along with the Mordred and Vincent. Lelouch's Lancelot land on the ground and retracts its slash harkens. Kallen easily dispatches the Artorias with her radiant wave surger before it could use its sword. Kallen then uses her slash harkens on the Gawain and uses them to close the distance between them and she uses her right arm to destroy it. Lelouch then pulls out a Varis rifle and fires of three shots at the ground covering the arena in smoke. The two remaining couples move out of the smoke and Lelouch ambushes one while Kallen does the other. Lelouch impales the Zangetsu and shoots its Varis rifle at the Galahad. Kallen uses her wave surger on the Shen Hu and throws her fork knife at the Lancelot Club and finishes it with her wave surger arm. The battle ended with Lelouch and Kallen's victory. The virtual world was shut off. Lelouch and Kallen emerge from their simulators and the crowd cheered at their superior skills.

The announcer walks up to them with their passes to the hotel and congratulates them. "I must say you two are excellent pilots. But enough about that, the pass to the hotel is usable anytime so you can use it whenever you'd like." Lelouch and Kallen thank him and accept their prize. They decide that they've had enough time at the park and left. Kallen was holding her giant Guren plushy.

After they leave the amusement park they go to a restaurant called the Angel Heart. It was a fancy and romantic restaurant. Lelouch and Kallen enter the restaurant and were immediately asked if they had reservations. Kallen was about to say that they had no reservations but was cut off by Lelouch. "Lamperouge, we have a private room."

The man instantly found them on the list and smiled "I see, well allow me to take you and your lovely wife to your table. Though you two look a little young to be married" He said

Kallen was flushed and was about to correct him but to be cut off by Lelouch yet again "actually we're not married, she's my girlfriend. Besides we're too young to be married just yet." Kallen sighed in relief.

"Really, well I must say you must really care for your girlfriend. It's rare to see a man your age to come here for only a girlfriend let alone purchase a private room. As you know we are quite expensive."

Lelouch chuckles "I know but I none the less I do love her. And I want to do something special for her." Kallen had butterflies in her stomach after he said that.

Of course sir, well I'll show you to your table." He then takes the young couple to their private room.

As they enter they see a lowly lit room. Their table had white cloth on it. A single rose that's in a small vase that's on the center of the table with lowly lit candles. They also had a gorgeous view of the setting sun. Kallen looked over to Lelouch speechless. Lelouch smiled "well we are a couple now, and I want to make our first date special." Lelouch gives Kallen a small kiss on the cheek and pulls her chair out for her to sit. Kallen does so and Lelouch sits across from her. They could only stare at each other. Kallen was looking into beautiful Amethyst while Lelouch was looking into beautiful blue sapphire. The waiter however interrupted them "my apologies but would you like to order now."

Lelouch and Kallen look over to the waiter. Lelouch chuckled "sorry, well I'd like the filet mignon with a side of vegetables."Kallen ordered next "I'd like to have the seasoned tilapia with a potato on the side." The waiter wrote their orders down and left them to be alone.

Lelouch decided to ask Kallen a personal question "Kallen what was your brother like. And more importantly, would he approve of me?" Kallen was silent for what seemed like hours. "You don't have to tell me Kallen its fine." Kallen then spoke up.

"No, I'll tell you about him. My brother… well he was a caring person. He cared about the Japanese people and chose to fight for them instead of the corrupt Britannia. He chose to fight for what's right instead of choosing to live a rich and spoiled life. He would always make sure I was okay and that I was never sad. My big brother… was my role model… my hero… and I loved him. And I'm sure Naoto would have approved of our relationship. He would have liked to meet you I can almost guarantee it."

Lelouch was both happy and relieved. "That means a lot Kallen. And I would have loved to meet your brother."

Kallen looked at the setting sun "it's beautiful isn't it. The setting sun I mean." Lelouch looks over to it as well and agreed. "Indeed, the red reminds me of your beautiful hair." Kallen blushed and retorts "you know you're so cheesy with this romance stuff you know that." Lelouch chuckled "well it's obviously working the way I want it, you're blushing and everything." Kallen denies it but was cut off when Lelouch kissed Kallen's lips. Kallen was cut off guard and didn't kiss back. Lelouch ended the kiss and smiled. Before Kallen could say anything the waiter walks in with their dinner "your dinner is served" the waiter placed the meal down on the table and left. Kallen and Lelouch began eating and making casual conversation. After a while they finish their meals and Lelouch paid for the whole meal.

Lelouch and Kallen exit the restaurant hand in hand and make their way back to Shinjuku to where the Vincent is. Kallen breaks the silence "thank you Lelouch, I had a wonderful time with you."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you for accepting. I don't know what I'd do if you declined." Lelouch replied.

Kallen smiled and found the ground interesting "Lelouch I'm… I'm happy… happy that my first date was with you. And that you returned my feelings for you." Kallen now had tears in the corner of her eyes. "That you love me as much as I love you. That you were my first kiss, that you're alive. That you were given another chance… that we've been given another chance." Kallen then looks at Lelouch staring at his Amethyst eyes. "I'm happy that I fell in love with you." Kallen slowly inches closer to his face.

Lelouch also helps close the distance "Kallen…" Lelouch whispered. Their lips connect. Unlike the one's they had before. This kiss was filled with all their love and affection. Their minds were shut off not able to stop their kiss willfully. They didn't want this moment to end. But the need for oxygen was too great and they had to end their blissful kiss. Both Kallen and Lelouch smile at each other. Lelouch then hears his phone ring.

"Hello, uh they found you! Alright don't worry we're on our way." Lelouch tells Kallen that Ohgi contacted him saying that they found the sub. Both Lelouch and Kallen rush over to the Vincent and fly off at top speed.

"Lelouch are you sure I won't be in your way?" Kallen asked worried that she would cause trouble. Lelouch shook his head "You would never be a burden to me. So don't ever think that again." Lelouch kissed Kallen's left cheek and made his way back to Nunnally and the others.

Scene Change

Marcus, Suzaku, Gino and Anya were all in their fully repaired knightmares. Marcus was shouting through his speakers "We demand you return Viceroy Nunnally to us this instance. We will not harm you in any way if you just cooperate with us." Marcus was now deep in thought 'I've been at this for almost an hour now and they haven't even responded. They know that we wouldn't attack them to begin with. And it doesn't seem like Zero is at the sub either. He would have done a counter attack by now.'

Gino interrupted his train of thought "Marcus it's Zero's Vincent!" Marcus looks over and as Gino said it was Zero's Vincent. The knights of the round were prepared for battle and encircled Zero.

Lelouch smirked and went in enhance mode as well as turn on his speakers. "Marcus it's good to see you again but I'm afraid I can't and won't allow you to have the Viceroy. Not yet that is." Kallen looked at Lelouch wide eyed. Lelouch eased her worries.

"And why is that Zero?" Suzaku asked

Lelouch couldn't help but chuckle "You see Kururugi I want to speak with the Viceroy."

"And what pray tell would that be?" Marcus asked with venom in his voice.

Lelouch quickly responded "Japan's freedom of course. But in order to do that I need you all to leave.

Suzaku retorts "forget it Zero we won't allow you to keep her majesty any longer!"

The sub surfaces and Nunnally's voice is then heard from the speakers. "I Nunnally vi Britannia command you to all retreat. I would also like to speak with Zero. I will not allow there to be any bloodshed because of me. I will speak with Zero and see what he has to say."

Marcus didn't want to leave Nunnally, god knew he didn't want to. 'I don't want to leave you. But you sound so determined. And anyone can end this in a peaceful way then it's you Nunnally' Marcus was now speaking through the speakers "Everyone fall back, we are to retreat and let the Viceroy and Zero end this in a peaceful manner. Is that understood."

Suzaku was angered "but Marcus we can't just leave her!"

You think this is easy for me Suzaku! Well it's not, but Nunnally is determined to speak with him and as her friend I will allow it! No matter how much I hate it!"

Suzaku reluctantly agrees and leaves with the rest of the troops. 'You better not do anything to her Zero. Because if you do then you'll have given me a second reason to get rid of you!'

Marcus opened a private channel with Zero though there was no visual. "Zero you better not hurt her in anyway. Or I swear on my title and life that I will end you!"

Lelouch was silent at first; Kallen was too waiting for his response. Lelouch finally spoke "I promise, she won't be harmed in anyway. She's actually been healed in fact." Lelouch left the channel before Marcus could ask anything.

Marcus was speechless "healed, does he mean her blindness or her legs or perhaps both?" Marcus was then contacted by Gino "Marcus it's time to go"

Marcus complies and leaves with the other troops.

Lelouch lands in the sub and exits out of the Vincent with Kallen. Only the CEO of the Black Knights was there along with Nunnally. Nunnally greeted Lelouch and Kallen "so how was your date?" Lelouch and Kallen smile and both embrace Nunnally. Nunnally continued "apparently it went great, so did you use protection?"

Lelouch and Kallen blush "what are you saying Nunnally, Lelouch and I aren't that far in our relationship yet."

Lelouch added looking at Godric and C.C. holding back laughter "Nunnally by any chance did Godric and C.C. tell you to say that?" Nunnally nods her head yes. "I thought so" Lelouch said.

Tohdoh intervened on the family bonding getting back to business "Lelouch we have pressing matters to attend to." Lelouch looked over at Tohdoh "you're right Tohdoh. We need to discuss something very important that regards Nunnally."

"Me big brother" Nunnally asked confused. Lelouch looked back to Nunnally and explained to her about the Special Administrative Zone of Japan and the plan he used last time to flee Japan. "You will also reveal yourself to the public. That way they see another miracle that we've preformed."

"Which is my healed legs and returned vision correct Lelouch" Nunnally said. Lelouch nods his head. "But will I still be able to be with you Lelouch. I mean once I'm with the others it will be difficult to get me again."

Lelouch gave Nunnally a reassuring smile "don't worry we won't ever be separated again. That's a promise."

Nunnally then remembers the promise she made with Marcus. "Big brother I have a request."

"And what would your request be Nunnally" Lelouch asked

Nunnally now had a look of determination "I want to bring Marcus with us. He and I are good friends and we promised each other that we wouldn't be separated."

Lelouch smiled "I see, well that will be difficult… but I am Zero. The man who works miracles."

Nunnally returned the smile "thank you big brother, this means a lot to me!"

After the discussion the CEO of the Black Knights along with Nunnally give Lelouch and Kallen a surprise. They blindfold their eyes and start walking down the halls. Lelouch and Kallen hear a door open and they remove their blindfolds. It was a large room that was even bigger than Lelouch's room the walls were painted red with a king size bed with red and black covers and by the bed was a small table with the picture Godric took before they left for their date. Lelouch and Kallen turn to see everyone.

"What is this" Kallen asked. Ohgi chuckled "it's the room that you and Lelouch will be sharing." Kallen eyes widen "wait you don't mind Lelouch and I sharing a bed? Ohgi began scratching his head "well at first I thought that it wouldn't be wise… but I trust Lelouch, I know he would never hurt you." Kallen embraced Ohgi while Lelouch gave him a smile of gratitude.

They end their embrace and Ohgi tells everyone to let Lelouch and Kallen be alone in their new room. After they left Lelouch embraced Kallen and began to speak "I didn't think they'd do this, but I'm glad." Kallen was happy as well but a little nervous "so does that mean we share the bed" Kallen asked

Lelouch noticed and eased her troubles "don't worry Kallen if you're not comfortable sleeping together I can sleep on the floor." Kallen immediately shook her head no to the idea."I want to share the same bed with you, but I'm still nervous." Lelouch chuckled "We're only going to sleep together. We won't do anything else I promise." Lelouch said.

Kallen embraced Lelouch "thank you Lelouch, I feel better now. Well I'm going to take a shower now." She walks to the bathroom but stops "and no peeking Lelouch" Kallen threatened. Remembering what Kallen did to those guys who were hitting on her he decided that it be for the best. 'Even with enhance mode I don't think I'm protected from her'. Kallen enters the bathroom and Lelouch hears the water running.

Lelouch is sitting on the bed fighting the urge to want to peak in there. After a good ten minutes Kallen is done taking her shower and walks out with only a towel on blushing. Lelouch stares at her eyes widen. "Um why are you only wearing a towel? Wait do you" Lelouch was cut off by Kallen hitting him on the head "of course not… I don't think I'm exactly prepared for something like that. I just forgot to bring my pajamas to change in."

Lelouch chuckled "sorry, well I guess I'll take a shower now as well." Lelouch takes a pair of boxers and goes into the bathroom. Lelouch turns on the water and was about to get out of his cloths but remembered that he forgot to get his white t-shirt to sleep in. Lelouch without thinking walks out to get the shirt but sees Kallen without any cloths on. Kallen quickly covers herself and squeals. "Lelouch get out you pervert!" Lelouch was now looking away ashamed of what he did but happy about the sight he saw. "I'm sorry Kallen I'll leave right now." Lelouch enters the bathroom getting his shirt in the process. Lelouch takes a quick shower and after he was finished gets into his boxer and shirt.

Lelouch raised his voice so Kallen could hear him "Kallen are you dressed?"

"Yeah" was Kallen's only response. Lelouch walked into their bedroom and saw Kallen standing there in black lingerie. "So what do you think?" Kallen asked blushing. (No they are not going to have fun time. This is rated T and I don't even want to write a sex scene.)

Lelouch was speechless, the women he fell in love with was standing in lingerie. "Why are you wearing that Kallen?"

Kallen suddenly found the ground interesting "well Kaguya gave me this before our date saying that you'd like it. So I thought I'd show you to see what you think." Kallen then looked back up to face Lelouch. "You don't think I look good do you. I'm sorry.

"No you look simply stunning Kallen… " Kallen started to blush an even deeper shade of red. Lelouch continued and started walking towards Kallen "Kallen you're the most beautiful women I've ever met. You're also kind, smart and strong." Lelouch was now embracing Kallen "You're perfect in every way. And I love you more than anything."

Kallen returned the embrace "Thank you, and I love you too." Lelouch ended their embrace and kissed Kallen's fore head then made his way towards their bed. Kallen was still nervous about sharing a bed with him.

Lelouch got in bed taking the left side and looked over at Kallen. He gave her a reassuring smile "I won't do anything Kallen. I told you that I love you and I won't do anything that would risk our relationship. Now let's go to bed, I won't sleep without you."

After what seemed like hours Kallen agreed and got in bed taking the right side. Lelouch turned off the lights and they both got under the covers. Lelouch was facing Kallen while she was facing away. Lelouch wrapped his arm around her bare waist. Kallen flinched a little from the contact and her face was now as red as her hair. She turned over to Lelouch now face to face but Lelouch arm was still around her waist. Lelouch kissed her forehead "Goodnight Kallen." Kallen smiled and got closer to Lelouch. She was now against Lelouch's chest. 'He's so warm' she thought. Lelouch thought the same thing. "It makes me happy Lelouch"

"What makes you happy" Lelouch asked

"That I'm the person you fell in love with." Lelouch held Kallen even tighter. "Goodnight Lelouch, I love you" Kallen said as she drifted off to sleep.

Lelouch smiled at her lovingly "I love you too Kallen, and goodnight." Lelouch too went to sleep. They both lay in each other's arms.

Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones. But none the less I hope you still enjoyed it. As you know I won't have a lot of free time due to school but I will still release chapters I promise. I think I could release a chapter once a week if I write a good 1,000-2,000 words a day. So maybe waiting an entire month won't be the case. Well remember to review and have a wonderful day. Follow and favorite if you like. Also if any of you have problems with the chapter then tell me and I will make changes immediately.


End file.
